Gundam Wing: The Seventh Gundam Pilot
by black dragon
Summary: When two worlds collide mankind face the impossible. this is one woman's journey to find the six Gundam Pilots who has the power to stop Neo Oz from taking over everyone. rated R for blood, gore, and rape
1. Index First

**INDEX FIRST: **

****

**I do not own Gundam Wing so just to let you know I am broke and I don't want to be sued in any way possible. **

**Just for your information the G-Boys will be called by different names for they will not remember it in future chapters. Until the later part of the story. Here are the names they will have so you don't get confused.  **

****

**_No Name: Duo Maxwell_**

**_Crystal_****_ color; grey_**

**_Symbol: Reaper_**

****

**_Jaguar: Trowa Barton_**

**_Crystal_****_ color; orange_**

**_Symbol: Lion_**

****

**_Horus: Quatre Reberba Winner_**

**_Crystal_****_ color: light brown_**

**_Symbol: Desert Prince_**

****

**_Wonderer: Millardo Peacecraft_**

**_Crystal_****_ color: red_**

**_Symbol: Dragon of the West_**

****

**_Kanzan: Wufei Chang_**

**_Crystal_****_ color: green_**

**_Symbol: Dragon of the East_**

****

**_Tenshi Nezumi (Angel Rat): Heero Yuy_**

**_Crystal Color: white_**

**_Symbol: Angel_**

****

**_Misty Kalani_**

**_Crystal Color: Light Blue_**

**_Symbol: Thunderbird_**

****

**_THE CREDITS AT THE END ARE BULL SO DON'T SUE ME ABOUT PEOPLE'S NAMES I JUST MADE THEM UP EXCEPT IN THE CASE OF THE MUSIC THE INSPIRED ME SORRY._**


	2. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE:_**

****

**_"SEVEN SYMBOLS MARK THE WAY TO A NEW WORLD. SEVEN MAKES THE BALANCE. ONLY SEVEN CAN SAVE THE WORLD AND RESTORE THAT BALANCE. SIX MARKS THE DESTINATION BUT THE SEVENTH IS THE POINT OF ORIGIN. SEVEN SYMBOLS MARKS THE WAY FOR A WORLD AT WAR TO FINALY KNOW PEACE.  ONLY THOSE SEVEN CAN RECLAIM THAT BALANCE AND BRING TO LIFE WHAT PEOPLE DREAM OF SEEING. HOPE, COURAGE, LOVE, LOYALTY, FRIENDSHIP, TRUST, DETERMINATION, JUSTICE, NOBILITY, AND THE LOVE OF LIFE. THESE VALUES ARE WHAT BRINGS TOGETHER THE SEVEN AND IT IS THESE SEVEN THAT WILL VANQUISH THE EVIL THAT HAUNTS THE WORLD WITH DARKNESS." _**

****

**_Taken from Tsu-Lan Kachiyori's scroll _**

****

**_IN THE BEGINNING FANTASY AND REALITY WHERE IN EQUAL BALANCE. THE PEOPLE IN REALITY WHERE LIKE GODS CREATING WORLDS OF FANTASY. FANTASY IN RETURN ENTERTAINS OUR MINDS WITH THE THINGS THAT EVERY HUMANBEING WOULD DREAM OF; BECOMING, A HERO. _**

**_            BUT WHAT IF THAT BALANCE OF REALITY AND FANTASY WHERE INTERUPTED? WHAT IF THE VERY SOUL OF OUR IMAGINEATION BECOMES A REALITY? WHAT IF OUR WORLD NEEDS HELP TO RESTORE THAT BALANCE OF FANTASY AND REALITY?_**

****

**_ THIS IS THE STORY OF ONE WOMAN'S JOURNEY TO RESTORE THE BALANCE OF FANTASY AND REALITY. IN THIS STORY THE WORLD OF GUNDAM WING AND REALITY ARE ABOUT TO COLLIDE. _**

****

**_THIS IS THE BEGINNING. _**

****

****

"Coronal Chang unidentified object confirmed it is a mobile suit." said a private over the radio. 17 year old Wufei Chang whipped the sweat from his handsome features as he peered over the ridge. His team consisted of his old war comrades Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, and Millardo Peacecraft, as well as a few other recruits of the Preventers that joined the cause to prevent any more wars. Wufei signaled to Heero who waited with his unit on the top of another hill. Duo and Quatre moved their units into position and waited for the signal to start the explosions. Suddenly out of nowhere reports began to flash on to the screen. "Coronal we are under attack enemy troops has been waiting for us it is a trap!" said someone on the radio and Wufei cursed in Chinese. "Abort mission! I repeat Abort mission it is a trap!" he yelled as an explosion shook the grounds. And all he can remember is black. 

          Duo Maxwell was trying to keep his patrol together as they tried to avoid any further fire from the enemy mobile suits. He already heard the evacuation order from Wufei and the confirmations of Heero and Trowa as well as Quatre. He just heard the response from Millardo as well. He made his way over to the hill where he was immediately surrounded. He raised his hands in surrender. 

          Heero Yuy walked beside Duo as they and the other troops where taken to a room in the so called Neo Oz base. The room that they had been taken in was vast beyond recognition to any of them. In the center loomed what looked like a large gateway. "Well if it isn't the Gundam Pilots themselves. Well I am sorry for this predicament." Said a voice and the pilots all turned to look at a man in a uniform of the former Oz. with a nod all the pilots where sprayed with a chemical which made them dazed and where shoved into the gate. The gate closed and all the power was cut off. "We lost power again sir and this time for good." Said a technician the man backed away from his boss. "No matter begin search for a new power source." "Yes sir." Said the tech and the man smiled. "Soon a new world will fall and I will rule both this world and the world that was called _Reality." He whispered to himself as he laughed. In his gloved hand was an old scroll in a strange writing that he held dear. "Soon very soon I will rule this world and no one will stop me not even the gundams." _

          It was another boring day in class as dark haired girl of about 15 stood reading her assignment. Her dark brown almost black hair in a pony tail hung behind her. The teacher drowned on and on about the civil war and she began to sink into her chair. It was not long before the bell rang for the lunch. As the students began to file out the girl was also met with friends. "Hey Misty are you coming to the rave tonight?" said another blonde girl and the dark haired Misty just shook her head. "No sorry I have to study for my Psychology test on Wednesday," she said and the other girls just laughed, "That is you alright Misty no one would have thought that you got a 4.0 without all that hard work." She said as Misty stopped in her tracks to let the girls go on their own. Looking towards the sky Misty saw clouds overcastting the sun. "Another rainy day it rains a lot these days." She muttered to herself and caught up with her friends. 

          Rain began to fall as all the girls met up in the cafeteria. Misty was more spaced the usual as she ate then left to her next class. All the other girls just ignored her for they only used her for her brains not her true personality. She wondered down the hall in search of her class physics. 

          "Sir we are ready to retrieve a subject from the gateway sir." Said the technician. The head of the station smiled, "Begin extraction of subject." And the machine began to hum. As emergency power was put into the gateway the ring in the middle began to turn as the machine powered up for opening and retrieval. Sparks flew everywhere as it strained with what little energy it has left to give. Light filled the room as a beam was sent through the pool of water that made up the gateway into the heavens above. 

          Misty just about to reach her classroom when a wind blew up out of nowhere. Grabbing her skirt as it flew up she hurried into the classroom. As she got there it was total chaos scared and alone as the teacher tried to close the windows she found herself in a beam of light. The teacher turned around to see Misty being lifted. She screamed for help as the teacher tried to grab her but she was lifted into the sky to disappear into nothing. As she disappeared the sky cleared and the wind stopped. 

          The teacher stopped what he was doing to look at the place where Misty disappeared. "Misty may God help you dear child." 

          The white light cleared as Misty landed with a thump into a platform. Opening her eyes she gazed at the surroundings that are a lab of some sort. She gazed around her to find what she could but was immediately held down by a group of guards. "What is going on?" she said but darkness took her instead. 

SUNRISE AND BANDAI PICTURES PRESENTS

A BLACK DRAGON FILM

**MEGAN HI'IAKA**

**SAMUEL HENDERSON**

**ANDREW RICHARDSON**

**YOSHI MURAMACHI**

**DAVID CORPUS**

**SEAN GRANT**

**ROGER MCGREGOR**

**LI YOUNG**

**PARKER COELHO**

**WANG LI SHINOTA**

**_GUNDAM WING: _**

****

****

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT; THE _**

**_JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

TBC


	3. The Rescued

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

****

**_THE RESCUED:_**

****

            Four years have passed since the incident with Misty and the abduction. During those four years Misty has been raped, and beaten so badly so that her pain could power up a machine. They have done experiments on her while she was unconscious and made her in a way like a human battery. But the only side effects where a pair of wings on her back that only come out when she calls them. Being drugged most of the time she did not have the strength to fight off the men that did all those tortures to her. While she was under the heavy influence of drugs the man in charge of NEO OZ sent his army to conquer the new world of reality. Billions perished from the mobile suit assault for reality had no weapons to stop them. The gundam pilots at this time are trapped in the world of reality with no memories what so ever of the world that had trained them and gave them life. 

            It has been four years and Sally Po was busting her butt trying to find out the latest on NEO OZ. _ At times like this I wish Wufei where here I could have found information like nothing. She thought to herself as she drank her coffee. She looked like a nervous wreak with all the latest reports of OZ raids on the country side. They became less frequent lately over the past three years but something still bugs her though. Not only her but Lady Une as well as the wives of the Gundam pilots, Sally felt sorry for Relena, Hilde, and Dorothy who had three year old children that the pilots did not know they had. The only ones who did not have kids or who where not married where herself and Midii. Midii lived with Catherine and the Bloom circus as they travel so she has been keeping in touch. Relena was busy with Politics and her child and Hilde as a business of her own to run on L2. Dorothy was busy on her own with the Winner Corporation with the help of Quatre's sisters. Sally once again sighed oh how she missed the guys. It was then that the latest report on NEO OZ came in. she carefully read the report and headed down to Lady Une's office. _

            As soon as she reached the office the doors opened to find a very fustrated Une and a very angry man next to her. "Get out! Who do you think we are some sort of circus get lost before I call security." Sally raised an eyebrow she had never heard Lady Une yell like that. Just as the man left she could see her boss let out a sigh. "So I take it that man was more then you can handle?" said Sally and Une nodded, "He wanted the preventers to back away from the investigation with NEO OZ he thinks we are some kind of cops or something." She growled and then turned her full attention to Sally. "What is it that you have to report?" Sally then walked into the office and closed the door behind her and waited for her boss to take her seat. "I have a report from our inside source after about three years. He says that it is important that we act now. It seems as if Neo Oz has built a dimensional gateway of sorts. He also reports that the activities in the factories have increased since then." At this time Lady Une nodded her head. "There where rumors going around that it was happening. Though the dimensional part was kind of outrageous." She said and Sally just stood there. "He states that they are using a human a young woman as its source of power and the poor woman is on the brink of death. When he did an investigation on the portal it seems as if the girl came from there and that is where they sent the Gundam pilots." As this last statement Lady Une sat up with a start. "So the pilots are still alive somewhere then?" she said and Sally nodded, "He gave me plans for the gate way and how it works." She said and showed Lady Une what the plans look like. Lady Une shook her head, "Incredible and yet it seems impossible that someone could build such a machine. And use a human being from the world on the other side to power it up. It is all just overwhelming incredible to Me." she said as she leaned back. "I thought about it also but I also received photos of the machine as well as the base." Une got up to look at the photos. Sally pointed out the location as well as the engine where the power source was kept.    

            "Our source said that the power source is located here but it is under high security and it shifts every twelve hours or so. Thing is they are looking for soldiers that won't rape the source any further." Said Sally and Lady Une was stuck for words reaching for her comm. She called her secretary "Penny please call in Major Lucretzia Peacecraft in here on the double." "Yes ma'am," said the secretary on the other end. A few minutes later Lucretzia came into the office, "You called Ma'am?" she said and Lady Une nodded her head. "I have a mission for you and Sally that have something to do with getting the Gundam Pilots back." Lucretzia's face lit up at once, "You mean that they are still alive?" she said hope in her sad eyes, "What she means is that the base we are to infiltrate with our contact has something to do with their disappearance." Said Sally as she showed her the map of the place that they are going, "This is the facility that we will infiltrate and this part here is the gate." She said pointing to another area, "What gateway?" Lucretzia asked and Sally once again explained the situation to her. "I don't believe it I mean it is impossible for one to make a machine that travels to other dimensions with ease." She said and both Sally and Lady Une nodded, "Yes it is so but they made it possible and for the past four years NEO OZ has been getting less and less aggressive which means they are moving all their forces to that other world." Lucretzia nodded her head in agreement again, "When do we leave?" she asked finally, "You leave in one weeks time along with Sally find out what is going on and if possible find the location of the pilots and get the power source out of there if he or she is going to tell us anything." The two saluted and headed out. 

            The day was just sunny as a young woman with her three year old daughter played in the grass of their back yard. Her honey blond hair flowed behind her as she rolled around with her daughter. Relena Yuy enjoyed the days she would be playing with her only child Hitomi. Hitomi reminded her so much of her husband Heero who she has never seen in over four years and never knew about her pregnancy to Hitomi. "Aunty!" called Hitomi as she ran out of Relena's reach to find Lucretzia their with her son Michael who in a way is a cross between Zechs and her with black hair like his mother but the face shape is more like his father. Hitomi ran up to Michael who laughed with her as they ran off to play. "What brings you here sis?"  Relena asked her and Lucretzia sighed, "I have a mission to go off to and I was wondering if you could take care of my son for me while I am away?" she said and Relena smiled, "I would like to how long will you be gone?" "It depends on how fast Sally and I can complete it, it could take a while." Relena nodded her head in understanding, "You take care of yourself sister in law." Lucretzia did the same and left her son to the happy Relena and her daughter. 

            Darkness enveloped the mind of a young woman no older then nineteen. She could no longer see or feel anything anymore but to her it was good for she could now be as numb as stone and not feel the constant pain no more. For the past four years her mind was filled with nothing but pain as they constantly tortured her body. Her mind at the time is somewhere else entirely. She tried to numb the pain from her mind by doing this but is unable to and is forced to bear it. She had lost all hope for anyone to come for her but what the young woman did not know is that help will find her soon enough. 

            Sally and Noin found themselves on the shores of what is the Pacific Ocean off the coast of Antarctica. The cold wind blew in their faces as they waited for their ride to come and pick them up. The ride was their contact with this new mission. It was not long before a snow truck came into view, "You must be the new recruits?" he said shaking their hands, "I am Lt. Lopez I am in charge of getting you to the base as well as show you your new duty. As they drove away the Lt. turned to them, "Lady Une has informed me of your arrival and I am glad I am assigned to get you and fill you in on the latest of the situation." He said, "So what is the situation?" said Sally, "Every twelve hours the shift changes to let in the new guards to the power generator because it is high security it was mostly males that where the guards but because of the fact that they are trying to keep the source alive they want females to fill in the position." "I find it incredible that they where able to find a way to travel to another dimension." Said Lucretzia the Lt. smiled, "Well to tell you the truth I did not believe it myself but it is true. The first experiments where the gundam pilots. But because it took to much power to keep the gate open they had to find an alternate source. While doing research they found someone on the other side that could hold a lot of power more then a nuclear plant and they did find her." "Her?" said Sally as they drove on, "Yes the power source is a woman no older then fifteen at the time and since then have drugged her, beaten and raped as well as experimented on her in order to get her to power the system." Lucretzia gasped as such a fate for a young woman. "It took their scientists years to figure out how to open a doorway to another world but they managed to do it. They found some sort of scrolls some old Asian made thousands of years ago that did the math for them but they managed to do it. The guy is like a magician of sorts in those days I worked with the scientists a few times and they told me that some of the mumbo jumbo in there is baloney but the rest is pure genius." "How long till we get to the base?" Lucretzia asked, "About four hours enough time to fill you in." he said. 

            The long drive managed to get them over some mountains and down into a frozen valley where they could see the base. It was crude looking buried under layers of snow. The men at the gate led them inside where Sally and Lucretzia checked in. The Lt. showed them around the base to get them familiarized with the base itself as well as show them where they will be guarding. After two hours the two where shone to their quarters and the Lt. Left them to get unpacked. 

            "How are our two new security guards?" said the commander the officer before him did a background check on the two women to find that they where both clean as well as came from another branch of NEO OZ in the Eurasian area. "They are both clean sir as they checked out. They will begin active duty in the morning." "Good and what about our power source how is she doing." "Well sir she is getting worse everyday and I don't think she will last much longer." The commander nodded his head, "I tried to get someone to look after her but the men higher up don't want her to be touched as if for four years that gate has to remain open. I would not be surprised if the Gundam Pilots find their way back from where ever they went." He said and the subordinate nodded his head. The commander turned his chair to face the window behind him, "I understand that these women are strait and not lesbian is that correct?" "Yes sir, they are as strait as an arrow in fact one of them was married until her husband and child where killed in a car accident." The commander nodded his head. "I sure hope that you did a good job to make sure that they are not Preventers." "I did I had the best look at their profiles and they showed that they both did not have any connections with the Preventers whatsoever." "Good you are dismissed." Said the Commander and the subordinate saluted and left. 

            By morning of the following day was when shifts change and Sally and Lucretzia both where watching the door. "This is going to be a boring job," complained Lucretzia. "Don't grumble remember why we are here." Said Sally as a scientist came up to them presented his pass and they let him in. 

            Hours later the shift was changed and the two gladly went to bed for their feet where as sore as it could be. Day in and day out for about a month the same routine followed through till one night when they where off shift. 

            Alarms went off during their off time as the two woke with a start and dressed. They could see figures running down the hall as men and women ran to the source the generator room. Once they entered the room they took in the shock of their lives. There in the middle of the vast chamber chained and hanging from a wall was young woman. Her face was full of broken bones and was really disfigured. Sally and Lucretzia where also as shocked as some of the others but that was not as shocking as the man licking between her legs where blood flowed, but from the numerous cuts and bruises it was clear that this was not the first time. Many people ran out to unload what they had for dinner or break. Sally was a doctor and even she could not see all the injuries under all the hair that the girl has on her head. The girl had long dark brown almost black hair that stretched a little past her feet and her body was already broken and bruised as far as the two women can tell. "I told you about her, she was constantly raped and beaten mostly by the security that was here before you." Said Lt. Lopez as he came up behind them and whispered in their ears. The two women jumped in the air as the Lt. stared at the figure before them. "Alright people that is enough!" called the commander and people began to back away from the man in charge. Sally took note as to the appearance of the commander. He was tall with spiky black hair and bushy eyebrows. His accent was defenetly Russian and his uniform was of old OZ. Polished boots and a straight shoulder allows one to know that he is the man in charge. His eyes frowned at the sight before him. "Get that man off the platform at once and kill him for his disgusting actions." He said and walked out leaving everyone to go back to their own thing. When the three of them where about to leave they heard a click of a gun and turned to find some of the men aiming at them. The commander came out from behind them, "I heard you two talking as well as you Lt. Lopez it seems that we found our Preventers." He said, "I did a background check on you two and you came out clean then I found out that there was no sending of new security officers so I figured the preventers where on to us." He said and they where handcuffed. "Hang them with our friend and make ready for a power up routine." Said the commander and many soldiers saluted and headed off. Cupping Sally's chin with his own he gazed at her, "You will join the fate of the Gundam pilots soon enough," he said and headed out. The officers put them in chains and hung them from the wall and left the room. 

            The commander gazed out of the viewing glass at the sight before him, "What is the stats on out friend their. "She is very weak from starvation and the rape but she is still alive." Said a technician and the commander nodded his head, "Good is she able to power up?" and the tech nodded again. "Good, proceed with the operation and begin power up." He said and the tech obliged with the order. 

            _Pain she felt it once again go through her body after the last one a while ago now the immense pain is filling her again. She was tired, hungry, and sore all over worse yet she was filthy and she wanted out. She waited for the longest time to get free now she was going to die. She could hear voices coming from on the side of her and then she could feel the presence of someone being hanged beside her. She knew that they where going to die like her but their fate is worse then hers. She could hear the Commander say something about Preventers, __who are they? She thought but her mind was powered by some narcotics so her thoughts where slurred. It was then that she could feel warmth coming off of them and a smell that she had never smelled in a long time besides blood and sweat. __One of them is a mother, she thought and then she knew the smell on her was of a child that is still alive she could hear the woman's pleas to be free and be with her child. The other woman she could feel was sad but contempt to die and meet her fate. And she could smell the man on the other side of her as well he had nothing to lose and did not deserve such a fate. They all did not deserve to die __No they deserve to live and not suffer like me! She thought and began to fight her way to consciousness. _

            "Commander Sir we are picking up unusual reading from the power source sir." Said a technician in charge of brain waves as he showed his superior the readouts. "Pump some more narcotics into her she must not wake at this time." He said calmly as he gazed out of the window. _You will not wake on us my young friend for you are the key to conquering the real world. I will not live as a story for the rest of my life. He thought as the system began to power up. "Sir the brain patterns refusing the drugs." The Commander came out of his thoughts and went to his tech, "What do you mean that she is refusing the drugs?" he demanded, "I mean it sir she is refusing them she is beginning to awaken!" he screamed as alarms began to go off, "Shut down all the systems now!" the Commander called, "We did but they are refused she is going to blow." _

            Sally and Lucretzia gazed at the observation window to see technicians running all over the place panicking. "What is going on?" said Lucretzia, "I don't know," replied Lopez. It was then that the place began to shake. "Is it an earthquake?" Sally joked before lightning began to fill the place. One bolt nearly got Lopez as he moved out of the way. The gaze turned to the girl in chains as her hair began to rise and a mark appeared on her head. Suddenly the chains attached to the three Preventers broke releasing the trio as they tried to make a break for it. "Wait what about the girl?" Lucretzia cried, _run forget me just run said a voice and all three stopped in their tracks but then continued to run. _

            Inside the chamber the woman in chains called forth all her power that she could possess her eyes may not be able to open but she was fully awake. Light filled the room as she spread her wings from her back and let forth a scream that was heard for miles around then everything was black. 

            The commander did not know what happened when everything when white as fire spread throughout the base. All he saw was himself being enveloped in flames. 

            The scream could be heard from the base as Sally, Lucretzia and Lopez hurried out of the base and into some vehicles when the base exploded. A white ball of light exploded into the air as the three hit the snow. They where thrown back by the shockwave that followed and smashed the ice off the distant mountains. The three looked at what was left of the base. All that was left was a big crater that went down some distance. Looking down and making sure that there where no loose ends they could make out what was left of the dimensional gate and the body of a lone figure. Sally rushed down to where the young woman laid. Checking her pulse she found that she was still alive, _no one could have survived that explosion that is impossible! She thought as she wrapped the girl up in her parka. Slowly she carried her up the hill on a makeshift sled that she made from scraps of metal that she found lying around the place. Dragging the girl up the crater wall she reached the top to be helped by Lucretzia and Lopez. "How can she be still alive?" said the Lt. "She maybe alive but not for long if we don't get help soon." Sally yelled and they hopped into the transport that they stole and drove off to the shuttle that waited for them. _

            The trip back to the Sanq Kingdom had been a hazardous one with the high winds from the explosion as well as the storm clouds in the sky. Sally had to work very hard to keep the woman stable and from brushing her hair away she could tell that the woman was very malnourished and in need of food but the thing that got to her was how the woman survived for four years with no food and that many broken bones. From the looks of it Sally could tell that  her face became badly deformed and in need of constructive surgery as well as a broken spine and broken ribs and punctured lungs. "To survive this long with this many injuries is incredible," she said to herself. The girl's hair was longer then normal probably due to mistreatment. Sally was sure she will be in the hospital for a long time. Her naked form shows clear signs of constant rape also and from the blood between her legs she could tell that most of them where really cruel. She was surprised that she did not get pregnant but she guessed that they drugged her to prevent that as well. 

            The shuttle finally landed in the Sanq Kingdom and they called an ambulance. When the ambulance finally arrived they took to riding it as well. Lucretzia looked at the still form of the woman as she laid there her breathing coming in difficult breaths. "She will not make it long unless we can get her to a hospital with adequate help." Said Lopez, "The nearest one is on L4 with the Winner Corporation Hospital but that would be too long a ride," Sally said and Lucretzia rode beside them with a company truck. The ambulance managed to get to the nearest hospital in no time but because of the sever conditions of the woman she was immediately taken to the L4 colony to the Winner Corp. Hospital for critical treatment. Sally and the others where there as well being treated for other minor injuries and met up with Lady Une. 

            "What is the report on the base?" she said with a stern note in her voice. "Well Ma'am the base is completely destroyed except for what looks like the gate. That girl did a good job of destroying it," said Lucretzia. They all stood outside the critical area and explained in full detail and writing the events that happened in the South Pole. "So that is what happened to the Gundam Pilots they where captured and taken to another world eh," said Lady Une.   "Yes that is right boss every word of it and now we have the power source to that gateway." Said Lopez, "What is your first name?" asked Lucretzia, "Juan, Juan Lopez ma'am," said Juan and Lady Une nodded her head, "Good but we have one other problem we need to build another gateway to get the pilots back." She said and the others nodded. The doctor came out of the intensive care at this time to see the leader of the Preventers right in front of him. "Lady Une ma'am I need to talk to you about the patient." Lady Une left the group to talk to the doctor. In the meantime the other three went to get a coffee or something to eat. It was late when Lady Une came back to the waiting room, "Things don't look good," she said, "Our friend has a punctured lung as well as fluid in the other lung. She has sever infections all over and bone fractures that have not healed yet throughout her body and she is now paralyzed." The other three gazed at her in shock. "It is no wonder that she is still alive," said a voice and the three of them turned to find Dorothy Catalonia Winner at the entrance of the hospital with Rashid head of the Maganac Corps. "What are you doing here Dorothy?" said Sally and Juan took this time to leave. He said his good byes and left figuring things are going to get heated in the hospital. "I heard that you have yourselves a new patient and this hospital is owned by my husband's company." Sally could not help but laugh, "Well I figured you will find out sooner or later. We just got her in a few hours ago and she is in bad shape." Dorothy looked to Lucretzia and Lady Une who where drinking coffee at this time. Sally told her the story of what happened. 

            "I will see to it that she has the best for that reconstructive surgery once she gets out of her coma." Dorothy said some time later. All four women stood looking at the hap hazard figure of the girl her hair in disarray and her skin covered in bandages. "We could not clean her for risk of opening some new wounds." Said the doctor that just came in and did some checks. Tubes ran from all over her and she was bandaged from head to toe. "Someone should call Hilde, Relena, Catherine and Midii to let them know that we have a way to get the boys back," said Lucretzia, "leave that to me," replied Dorothy as she left to use the phone. 

            It was days later that all the women where gathered at Dorothy's house which is a huge mansion on the L4 colony. The house itself was from Quatre's father who passed away during the war and now was owned by Quatre but since he disappeared it went to Dorothy. Dorothy's three year old son Kasim was in the playroom with his toys and running into their room playing with all the other women. It was when he was napping that they had the time to talk. "So the secret to getting the Gundam Pilots back is through that girl?" said Relena, Sally nodded her head, "It will be difficult since she is in a coma and it will take a while to recover." Said Lady Une as she drank her coffee. "The thing I don't get is why they made her suffer like this for all I care she is innocent no matter what they did to her." Said Hilde as she cradled her daughter who slept soundly in her arms. "All I know is that she has to recover for our sakes as well as her worlds sakes she must recover." Said Relena. 

            In the hospital brain monitors began to go off the scale as a lone figure stirred in her bed her eyes rolling but her body remained stiff. Then relaxed to the doctor's dismay. 

TBC


	4. The Awakening

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**__**

**_THE AWAKENING_**

            Days turned to months as the women waited for the recovery and went on with their own lives. It was not till later that they received a call from the hospital saying that they have completed the reconstructive surgery and restored her bone structure. Dorothy informed the other women of what is going on during that time till the end where the surgery was completed. When the surgery was finally completed the women had gone back to L4 and gasped for what they saw. The woman was good looking but not beautiful her features where still sunken in with malnutrition but her figure was restored. "The doctor had to flush out all the drugs that were in her system as well as repair the damage done to the spine. It was a good thing that we also specialize in neural surgery." Said Dorothy as they gazed on the figure before them her body filled with tubes ranging from breathing to IV and nourishing liquids. "She must recover for the sake of the gundam pilots she must recover." Said Hilde as the women looked at the dead figure on the bed. While they are talking at the same time something else is going on in the mind of the young woman in the bed during the whole experience remembering. 

**FLASHBACK  
  
**

_            Misty just entered her class when the blue light came and sucked her up. When she emerged she found herself in another world completely different from her own. Wires and different equipment then the one in a science lab where everywhere as technicians went this way and that and people yelling from another room. Misty was stunned at first by the sight, "Sir Subject appears to be healthy," said a woman's voice and Misty turned to find several people surrounding her. She began to get an uneasy feeling in her gut telling her to run but she was held down before she could do anything. Misty was very scared, "Secure the subject to the generator." Said a cold voice and Misty was struggling to get away when suddenly, "OWWW!!!!!" One man called as Misty saw him struggling with something funny like electricity as she ran. She was again cornered and taken down. This time she felt something on the back of her head then darkness. _

_            When Misty woke she found that she was strapped to something not only that but she was naked also. "Is the test subject ready," said a voice, "Yes sir she is ready but the thing we noticed is she needs to experience extreme stress or pain to produce energy." Said another and Misty looked around her only to find that people are treating her like some kind of experiment. Then she felt it, pain unlike anything she felt before. Misty screamed unlike she ever did before for the pain was unbearable. She tried to get free but she could not. She felt the whip beat her from behind. While she was in pain she felt something leave her a power she could not control. Misty was in so much pain that she collapsed into the shelter of the abyss. _

_            When she woke again she found herself still strapped but she was also bleeding and she could feel the blood flow from her head and her back. "Experiment was a success sir all mobile suit units have been deployed into reality," said a technician. Misty could barely make out the voices that where speaking in front of her, "I know that but just beating her is not enough we need another way to make sure that she keeps the gate open. Keep her healthy also and alive for we need to keep that gateway operational. Find a way to cause more energy to come out I want to know more about it later in my office." With that Misty could hear the man leave. Then she could hear footsteps and a technician gave her a look. "Why are you doing this to me I have done nothing to you." She said and the man gazed at her wrote something down, "Answer me damm it!" Misty shouted, "We need a power source and your it so don't complain for you will be like this for a very long time." It was then that he came on to her and undid his pants. Misty closed her eyes for that pain of his entry was unbearable, "Look at me bitch!" he screamed and Misty did not look at him he hit her. She still did not look up and his humping became more violent and tears began to fall from her eyes. It was then that she felt the power again she felt it rise and boil over. When it did the man stopped his dirty play and Misty began to cry as it built up even more. _

_            Days passed into weeks when they inserted a tube into Misty feeding her liquids to keep her alive as she went through the same torture. She did not know how long she was like that she could no longer feel her body. Her arms where broken, she knew for a fact that her legs where the same way as well as her back. Her face was way to swollen for her to see properly. Misty did not know how long she was going to live like this until some time later when they brought those new prisoners to be killed by the so called power that she could produce. It was then that she knew that enough was enough. _

            Eyes opened for the first time in four years to a room unlike anything she ever saw but to her she was in heaven. She could hear the beeps of monitors the white ceiling of a hospital. But the thing that caught her attention was that there are flowers on her bed. She tried to mover her hands but felt a shooting pain go up her arm and into her body. Tears stung her eyes for a long time but she was not crying in pain but in joy. _I am alive I have been saved! She thought and a nurse came in to check on her. "Oh I see you are awake," said a cheerful voice and Misty tried to get up to see her but she moved to her instead. "You must not move the surgery to restore your spine may not have been that far in the past but you need to rest not. You are lucky the preventers found you. It is a wonder that you lasted for four years with all that torture. "Ack!" Misty tried to talk but found that she has no voice. "Your vocal box suffered as well but in time your voice will return. Rest now I will call Lady Une." With that the nurse left and Misty began to cry again with joy. __I am alive and safe she thought again. The roof was unfamiliar yet it carried an air of sanctuary to Misty. She fell back into a peaceful slumber one she has not felt in a long time. _

            "Yes Mrs. Winner she is awake at the moment but I think she went back to bed but she is conscious right now," said the nurse and Dorothy along with her son Kasim who trailed after his mother. He was the splitting image of his father Quatre but he was more energetic being a three year old. Dorothy led her son down the halls of the hospital towards front desk. She was in deep conversation so deep in fact that she did not notice Kasim sneak away. 

            The three year old walked down the halls unnoticed by any of the staff his mind kept telling him that there is someone down the hall that needs him. He finally found the room that his instincts where telling him. Slowly he reached for the door and went in. the room was dark except for the monitors that beeped to show that someone is in the room. He slowly crept over to the bed to where the figure laid. When the young boy found the window he opened them to let the light in. It was his surprise to find a young woman on the bed her face sunken in with malnutrition and pasty white skin. He walked over to her and held her hand. 

            Misty began to stir when she felt something warm on her hand. Slowly without causing much pain she gripped the hand that held hers. It was small like a child's hand. Slowly she opened her eyes to gaze into light blue green eyes. At first Misty was shocked till her eyes focused on three year olds face his bright expression glued to his face. "Hi! I am Kasim Winner," he said and Misty tried to get up but he put his small hands on her, "You should not get up the lady said that you should rest." He said and Misty did as she was told. He smiled again at her, "Mama is coming to see you as well as my aunts. You are that girl that Aunty Sally and Aunty Lucretzia rescued yes?" he said and Misty tried to talk only to say "Ack!" again and the boy laughed. "You can't talk yet for you have tubes in your mouth to help you breathe." He said and Misty smiled. "You where crying I can tell you got tear stains on your face." He said and brushed a finger on her cheeks. _He sure is mature for his age, she thought. Suddenly the doors opened to reveal a lady with long blond hair and light blue eyes. Her eyebrows are what caught Misty's attention for they where like forks but she would not comment on that. Her dress is of a lady that came out of a business office. She looked tired but she was all business. "That is my mommy," said Kasim who ran up to her. _

            Dorothy could see the girl's eyes watching her as she came into the room. Her sunken features hid away a very intelligent person who can analized a person by their appearance. To this she was curious about her the more she wanted to find out the more she wanted to know about her husband's whereabouts. 

            Misty watched the woman with wonder as their gazes met challenge was in them. She also could see a bit of sadness and curiosity as well. "I know you can't talk yet but let me introduce myself, I am Dorothy Catalonia Winner the wife of Quatre Reberba Winner." Misty only nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Have you heard of the Winner family?" Dorothy asked and she received a slight shake in the head from Misty told her that she had not. "Well the family owns this hospital and you where lucky that my closest friends found you and saved you for if not you would be dead right now." She said and Misty's eyes began to water again, "Don't cry," said Kasim as he got some tissues. 

            Dorothy's eyes softened at the sight even looking at the girls state with tubes feeding her liquids and nutrients to her body and even helping her breathe made her want to cry as well. "While you where at the base did you see a man that looks like this?" she said as she took out a picture of Quatre and once again Misty shook her head saying she did not. Dorothy looked to the ground also fighting back the tears, "Mommy are you going to cry too?" Asked Kasim and Dorothy shook her head, "No son I was thinking about your daddy again." She said and Misty watched as the boy came back to her, "My daddy vanished before I was born." He said and Misty gazed at Dorothy. The woman excused herself and left the room. Kasim stayed with Misty, "I wish I could meet my daddy but mommy said he vanished before I was born. I don't know where he went not even mommy she still cries for him at night I hear her when I try to sleep." Said the three year old, "She also says that I look exactly like him." Misty looked at the boy and indeed he looked like the kind man in the picture that Dorothy showed her. 

            Dorothy was outside when Catherine and Midii showed up at the hospital. "Dorothy what is it?" asked Catherine, "Nothing just remembering Quatre that is all." She said and wiped the tears from her face. Catherine let Dorothy lean on her and gave her comfort while Midii went into the room where they kept the girl. 

            When she entered she found Kasim already there comforting the girl. "So you are the one that powered the Machine that took my Trowa away from me." she said and Misty met her eyes confusion on her face. "He was all that I have and you took him away you bitch!" Midii said taking her pent up anger on her. "Aunty Midii why are you mad?" Kasim asked her but she ushered him out of the room. "It is all your fault that I lost my Trowa again." She could see the tears build up on her face. Misty was more confused then ever. "Midii are you ok?" said another voice and Catherine poked her head in, "It is all that fucken bitches fault that I lost my fiancé she probably fucked him too!" she yelled and Catherine showed her out before turning to Misty, "Forgive her she misses Trowa very much. Kasim and Dorothy told me about you and the look of confusion on your face. I know it is hard when something you didn't do gets put on your shoulders and you get the blame. It was four years ago when the men we loved the most disappeared from our sights. I think that is when you came. From what Sally found on the computer base before the explosion and from that Lopez guy you came right after they got rid of our men." Explained Catherine shouts from Midii could be heard from down the hall and she excused herself. 

            When Catherine arrived in the waiting room Midii was throwing a fit and Dorothy tried to control her but it turned into a feud when Midii accidentally kicked Kasim into the wall which made Dorothy furious. She ran to the group of fighting women and held Midii back and Sally who arrived with Relena was holding back Dorothy. Hitomi and Kasim ran back into the room when the women settled themselves. 

            "So tell me how you came across this Gundam again Howard?" Lady Une said to the old mechanic. "Well when we did a sweep on the lunar base it was by pure chance that we came across the mobile suit. It was buried in a hidden lab strange thing about it is the logs that the scientists made. According to the records that these guys had the cockpit is worse then the wing zero." He said and Lady Une sighed, "Why is it worse?" she asked, "For one thing instead of feeding data to the brain it gives the pilot a perspective of being the machine itself. But the side effect is when the machine takes damage the pilot can't handle the pain that the machine emits to make a person feel the damage. It is all neural and it was the prototype for the zero. I think it was called Thunderbird." Said Howard as he stared at the odd looking Gundam it was a cross of all the Gundams the only difference is that its shield and buster rifle is shaped like a birds head. It had Altron's lengthy arms, Deathscythe's beam scythe and jammers allowing stealth but at a smaller scale, Sandrock's desert shielding allowing travel in rough terrain, Heavyarms's chest guns, and Epyon's tail whip. The colors where light blue against grey and black giving it a fearsome look. The head of the gundam looked like that of the Wing Zero and the wings looked like the Wing Zero Customs except that there where only two not four. It was more bird like making it a formidable gundam indeed. 

            "I tried it out with the best of our pilots all are in the hospital now." Said Howard as he walked towards the gundam's cockpit. "So in other words this thing is totally dangerous," said Lady Une. "I believe so," replied Howard, "Then it is of no use to us in this war against Neo Oz." "It is kind of hard to believe that they are invading another world," said Howard, "It is hard to believe but it is true and from the notes we got from the wreckage in Antarctica or what ever was left of the computer systems that survived the blast the gateway needed a powerful source of energy one that our technology could not produce so they resorted to using a human. And according to this report the so called Reality is the place they went." Said Lady Une suddenly her cell phone went off and she picked it up, "Lady Une here," she said and Howard listened in, "Yes, alright I will be there and try to keep Midii under surveillance Lady Une out," with that she hung up and placed it back on her holder. "Sorry about this Howard but that was the Winner Corporation Hospital saying our patient has awakened and I am needed." She said with a smile, "What is this about keeping Midii under surveillance?" asked Howard, "Oh nothing except that she and Dorothy got into a bit of a fight," replied Lady Une and she walked away towards the nearest transport. 

            Hours later Lady Une entered the hospital to see a fat faced Dorothy and a bleeding Midii. "From what the people at the hospital told me you two nearly murdered each other." She said in good humor. Relena was holding her eye and Sally was applying ice to it she then left the waiting room to the designated room. When she entered she found the two children reading to the amusement of the patient. 

            Misty raised her eyes to the presence of Lady Une, "I did not know you where here as well Lady Une sir," said another voice and Lucretzia walked in, "I just arrived," replied Lady Une, "I did as well sometime after you did," replied the other woman. Both turned to Misty, "Well it looks like someone is having fun with the children," said Lucretzia in good humor. Hitomi stopped reading and ran to her Aunt. Picking the child up her gave her a hug. "Looks like the children where the ones taking care or you girl," Misty nodded slowly Kasim stopped what he was doing, "Did you talk to Aunty Midii she was being mean to me and my new friend." He said, Lady Une then noticed the bruise on the side of his face, _I can see why Dorothy got into that fight with Midii poor kid, she thought. _

            Misty turned her head to get a better view of her visitors and tried to sit up Lucretzia then moved to the side of the bed and pushed some buttons. The head side of the bed rose up to allow Misty to look at her viewers better. One she recognizes as the mother from the feelings she has been getting. Slowly she raised her cast hand to Lucretzia and pointed as best she could. Kasim and Hitomi took this time to leave and search for their mothers being as intelligent as they are. Lucretzia pointed to herself and Misty nodded unable to speak. She then slowly pointed to herself. "What are you trying to say?" said Lucretzia in confusion. Slowly Misty made a motion with her hands as best as she could. Lady Une caught that gesture, "Are you asking if my friend here is a mother?" Misty nodded again, "How did you know did the kids tell you?" asked Lucretzia, Misty shook her head again and pointed to her heart or tried to. Lucretzia smiled as did Misty. 

            "I can't believe you Midii losing your temper like that the poor kid do not even know Trowa nor did she know about him disappearing." Catherine scolded the other woman who at the moment is applying ice to her swollen lip. "And worse yet you hit poor Kasim now the boy is probably afraid of his aunt right now," Midii looked at the ground in shame. Sally came over to them after attending to Relena, "Midii I don't know what has gotten into you but I can understand but next time save your temper for something else." She said and Midii's eyes began to water, "I am sorry I guess I was so angry that Trowa disappeared that I lost it and blamed the girl." With that she put her hands to her face and cried Catherine held her and comforted the other woman. It was also at this time that Lady Une and Lucretzia came out of the room, "How is she?" Sally asked and Lady Une was baffled, "She recognized Lucretzia as a mother even though she did not bring Michael over." She said, "It seems as if she can feel us and tried to communicate but it will be difficult for all of us." They all nodded there heads in agreement. 

TBC 


	5. The Wonderer

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

 **__**

**_THE WONDERER: _**

            It took several months for Misty to be able to breathe on her own as well be able to walk. She still has the I.V. in her to keep liquids coming and nutrients but she was released and is now living with the Yuy's. Misty still is unable to speak but she is learning to communicate with the others. During this stay she managed to get the I.V. off of her and continued on her own. 

            It was one morning she woke from her slumber to a sticky feeling. She was sweaty and smelly really smelly the women at the hospital did not clean her of all her blood and dirt only did the surgery so it was today that Misty decided to take a bath. Slowly she stood up and packed some clothes into her bag and wondered out of her room. She had to use a walker since she did not have any strength to support her body. Her long hair got in the way of the wheels and kept pulling at her scalp. It came to the point where she grabbed the long ends and hold them till she got to the bathroom. There with some difficulty striped off her clothing and turned on the water to fill the Jacuzzi tub. One thing she noticed when she was in Relena's home was the bathrooms where with Jacuzzis. She selected bath soap and some shampoo and conditioner. She was very thankful that the casts came off. Slowly she slid into the soapy water and sighed in relief for the chance to get clean. 

            Relena wondered down the halls at the sound of running water. She entered the bathroom to find a walker and some clothes. When she entered she found Misty already relaxing and washing herself. "Sorry to bother you," she said and Misty jumped at the sight of Relena in the door way, "I was wondering who was in the bathroom I did not know it was you. Sorry" Relena said and she turned to leave when she heard someone tapping on the side of the tub. She turned and Misty beckoned her over. Relena walked over and Misty offered her the scrubber and pointed to her back with a smile and Relena nodded in understanding. Misty turned and Relena scrubbed her back. _She must really want to be clean I can see why not being able to have a bath for ages must really have been a miss, thought Relena as she scrubbed Misty's back till there was not a speck of dirt, grime, or blood left on her body. She then proceeded to help her with her hair and Misty was irritated by the sight of it. __It must be really annoying having hair this long I don't know how Duo or Dorothy could take care of such long hair. Relena thought again as she scrubbed out all the dirt and blood. _

            Misty sighed at the menstruation that Mrs. Yuy was giving her and remembered that she has to do something about her hair. By the time Misty was done with her bath which was about three hours (Due to the fact that Misty did not have a bath in over four years,) she felt more alive then ever. Relena helped her out of the shower and get her dressed. She then walked away down the hall leaving Misty alone to wonder the Yuy home in peace. She proceeded back to her own room which now smelled simply awful to find the cleaning lady there. "Oh sorry I did not mean to clean this room with out asking but the smell is unbearable." Said the maid and Misty smiled and walked in. she grabbed the sheets and tried to pull but soon was beginning to lose her balance. "Now, Now child don't go stressing yourself over that let me do it." Said the maid and she helped Misty sit down by the vanity on the other side of the room and proceeded to clean the place up. "I can see why you took a bath the sight of you before was nerve wracking even for Me." said the maid. And she could see Misty getting up to bow a thank you it was her way of saying it. "Don't worry miss you just recover now and I will see to these and the smell." She said and left. Misty looked at herself in the mirror. Her features where still sunken in but at least she was no longer the sickly white but her hair was unbelievably long past her feet and she tried to brush it but her hands became tired really quick. It was then that the maid came back with some fresh sheets and air freshener and began to spray the room when she noticed Misty trying to brush her hair. "Oi young miss no need to do that let me help you." She said and began to brush Misty's hair which took some time since it was so long. "I know this is not my job but I had granddaughters who had long hair but not as long as yours thought." She said and brushed it till all the tangles where gone then braided it. There is that better ma'am?" she said and Misty looked at herself and nodded her thanks with a warm smile. The maid smiled back and gone back to cleaning Misty's room. Misty then got up and went out into the halls. The house was enormous and it took some time for Misty to wonder around. She walked down the halls with her walker till she came to a shelf with photographs on them. Some where of Relena and Hitomi but the rest seemed to puzzle her for she is seeing Relena with a man? He had dark brown hair and Persian blue eyes that gave off a cold look. His manner was like that of a predator as well as a protector. 

            Misty could see the love in his eyes for Relena as he held on to her. She also saw pictures of the same man coming out of a machine of some sort. He was younger in the picture with a green tank top and black spandex shorts with a surprised look on his face as he looked at the camera. _He probably did not know what hit him when the photographer took these, Misty thought as she scanned other photos on the wall. She then peered at an open door down at the end of the lilted hallway. It was still morning but Misty was curious about the photos so she wondered into the bedroom at the end of the hall. _

            Misty peered her head in to find a queen size bed with curtains around it a vanity two sets of drawers and two closets. She walked into the room and shut the door behind her. Walking over to the closet she found men's clothes in one and women's clothes in another. She guessed that one of them belonged to the man. She walked over to the vanity to see more pictures of the man on the wall as well as newspaper clippings of giant robots. Misty's mind was in a whirl as she studied the pictures. _This must be Relena's husband, Misty thought and she found a photo with five young men. She recognized the same dark brown haired young man. She also recognized the blond man next to him and the other with the long bangs. She did not recognize the Chinese man or the one with the long braid. The dark haired man looked Japanese but Misty could not tell, "Daddy," said a soft voice and Misty whirled around and fell off the chair to see a surprised Hitomi help her up, "That man with the short dark brown hair is my daddy." Said Hitomi and Misty proved her assumption right. She then saw the little girl run to her mother's drawers and pull out a photo album. She mentioned for Misty to join her on the bed. Misty got her walker and joined her on the bed as the little girl flipped through all the photos of her and Relena as well as the young man that had captured Relena's heart all those years ago. "Mommy said that daddy was a hero in the Eve War. She said that he was willing to give his life up for peace in outer space that is where you was." She said and Misty had to think about that for she did not remember much about the hospital or the coming to the Yuy home for most of the time she was sleeping. _

            "Hitomi, honey common it is time for school!" called Relena and the little girl jumped off the bed and ran out but she came back in a few minutes later, "Bye um what is your name anyway?" she asked and Misty pointed out the window at the early morning mists. "Swamp?" she said and Misty shook her head and led her to the window, "Misty honey come on your going to be late." Called Relena, Misty pointed to the fog and swept her hand out and a flowing fashion and Hitomi caught on, "Misty! Your name is Misty!" and she nodded, "Well bye Misty I have to go now or I will be late for school." With that she left out the door. Misty stared at the photo album in front of her and took it with her to her down the stairs. Holding one hand out she grabbed the rail and the other held on to the walker. She slowly went down the stairs to the bottom. Her braid trailing behind her as she walked down as she reached the bottom she hears a sound that she did not hear in a long time. It was her stomach growling and she was very hungry. Walking down the hall she could smell the food before she reached it. She opened the doors to find herself in some sort of dinning room. The table was well lit with dishes and plates everywhere, _I feel like I am living in a palace. Misty thought as she entered the dinning room smelling the food she found a seat just when a cook came out of the doors on the other side of the room. He looked around and mentioned for some others to hurry up when he noticed Misty staring at him. "Why hello there I did not notice you here young Miss." He said to her and she blushed in embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed you must be the young lady that little Hitomi talks about. She is quite found of you," he said and the audible growl of Misty's stomach could be heard all the way to the chef. He walked over to her getting a good look at her, "Oi malnourished I see so thing that is not normal you know what since you have not eaten anything solid in such a long time why don't we start with something simple like soup." He said and Misty nodded the chef smiled and returned to his kitchen. _

            It was sometime later that he returned with a bowl of soup along with some bread and a glass of juice. "I know you where on that I.V. because Master Heero use to be like that a lot unable to eat right so I know what to give you till your stomach remembers what it is like to have food." And he left again back to the kitchen. Misty could smell the aroma of the food and began to eat when Relena entered the dinning room. "Oh I did not notice you in here. Misty isn't it Hitomi told me your name I think it is pretty." She said and Misty smiled. Misty then remembered the photo album and pulled it out for Relena and opened it. She pointed to the man with the short brown hair. Relena sighed, "That is my husband Heero if you are wondering," she said as she bit into her salad that was left for her on the table. Misty then pointed to the man with the long braid, "That is Duo Maxwell Hilde's husband if you remember Hilde," she said and Misty nodded her head. "The one with the blond hair is Quatre Winner Dorothy's husband," and she pointed to the one with the long bangs, "That is Trowa Midii's fiancé and the Chinese looking man is Wufei Sally's boyfriend." She flipped the page to show a man with long blond hair, "That is my Brother Millardo Peacecraft Lucretzia's husband all of them disappeared four years ago." She said and Misty dug into her soup. She gave Relena a questioning glance, "They where on a mission with the Preventers to investigate Neo Oz when they disappeared never to be seen again. At the time myself, Hilde, Lucretzia and Dorothy where pregnant with there children. If I find my husband again I want him to meet his daughter." She said and began to cry forgetting the salad. Misty put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Thank you," was what Relena said and Misty returned to eating her meal. To her it was the best meal she had in ages. It did not last long though for soon Misty was full for the first time in years and she loved it. "One thing I noticed Misty is that you lack in clothes and I think it is about time we went shopping what do you think?" asked Relena and Misty smiled and nodded her head wanting to get out and do something. 

            Some time later Relena, Misty, and Sally were at the mall enjoying themselves and buying Misty a whole new outfits. Being tomboyish she wanted some jeans, shorts and t-shirts. In exchanged for some dresses and a few baseball caps. Misty loved it all the way. It was late when the women came home with whole boxes of clothes for Misty as well as a few things for themselves. Misty gladly went up to her room to watch the other women unpacked the clothes she needed as well as party wear. "Well I see someone is active even though she is restricted when walking," said Sally, "Well I have to get going I have work to do after all," and with that Sally left to go about her work place. Relena finished unpacking the shopped items and helped Misty over to the bed for she was feeling tired after all that fun closing her eyes she fell into a deep slumber. Relena saw the smile on her guest's face as she left the room. 

            "So she is doing fine then?" said Lady Une as she and Sally shared some time to themselves on Misty's latest recovery. "Yes and she even told little Hitomi her name and that was Misty," she said and Lady Une smiled, "Misty? That is a pretty name for someone who has been through a lot lately." "How is that new Gundam coming along?" asked Sally, "Oh that thing is really dangerous according to Howard and I don't know for the latest reports on Neo Oz showed that they are on the move again to rebuild that gate." She said and Sally shook her head, "They are so determined to rule this so called Reality." She said, "The thing is I don't understand it at all," she said and Howard replied, "Why don't you ask that girl that Relena is holding about it. Maybe she might know something about it." "It is not easy because she can no longer talk Neo Oz did a number on her besides beatings that is made her lose her vocals so she has no way of talking anymore. Not even a voice box can be applied." Said Lady Une and Howard shook his head, "Why not ask her to write it down or something maybe she can explain it better that way." Lady Une's face lit up, "You know Howard you are a genius," and the old man smiled, "Like Duo used to say, sometimes a person does not look smart doesn't mean that they are stupid either." With that he left and Lady Une got to work.

TBC


	6. The Answers

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_THE ANSWERS_**

            Misty woke later that evening to the smell of dinner. Little Hitomi was there to greet her, "Mommy wants you to join us for dinner." She said and dragged Misty out to the dinning room for supper. Misty's hair was a mess but she ate anyway. 

            It was later that night when four dark shadows made there way over to the Yuy mansion, "Sir we are in position." Said one voice, "Good proceed with eliminating Mrs. Yuy and the power source the boss wants to make sure that she is dead for he wants no witnesses to the gateway." With that the radio was cut dead. 

            Sally was on her way home when she noticed some very suspicious figures making their way over to the Yuy mansion. She did not like it at all and called Lady Une for backup. While at the same time took out her gun and Preventers jacket and followed the men to Relena's home.

            Misty woke with a start to wrongness in the air. She could feel its presence coming closer and she was afraid. The feelings she got where of death and capture. Slowly she walked out of the room towards Relena's room down the hall her walking has gotten a lot better. Slowly she opened the door and crept over to the bed and shook Relena. The woman's eyes lit up with a start as she saw the dark figure but a tap told her it was Misty and she relaxed, "What is the matter Misty?" she asked and Misty pulled her arm beckoning her to follow and she did. Relena could sense the desperation in the other woman's pull as she led her to Hitomi's room. 

            Hitomi was sleeping soundly when Relena and Misty made there way over to her. She slowly got up to a presence in the room, "Mommy what is wrong?" she asked the two women, "I don't know but Misty is scared and wants us to follow." With that they followed Misty in the dark as the weak woman tried to find her way around. She could sense the deadly presences getting closer and closer till. Misty turned and saw the presence of one of the men at the window and pulled Relena harder and Relena knew something was up. "What is going on Misty?" she said suddenly a gunshot was heard and she screamed. Hitomi began to cry as Misty led Relena and Hitomi out of the house. When they got to the door it was blocked by a large shadowy man. His features hidden in a mask but Misty could sense death on him as well he held a gun. They backed away slowly, "Sir we have the Yuy's" said one of them from behind the group, "Good take them to Cliff's view and kill them there," said a voice on the other end. The man with the gun mentioned for them to get in the car parked outside. 

            Sally watched as at least five men in total forced the Yuy's into one of the cars. She could make out Misty, Hitomi, and Relena as they headed into the car. "Taking out her radio she called again to preventers headquarters telling them that she is following the kidnappers. She started up her four by four when the car pulled out of the lot. "Glad to see I made it in time," said Lucretzia as she climbed in, "What took you so long?" Sally teased, "The usual kids that would not go to bed." She smiled and Sally started her truck and followed. 

            The ride was long and by the time they got to Cliff's View it was beginning to get light out. The five men took the women and headed out to the edge. Pointing there guns at them they where about to fire when gunshots could be heard from far off and an SUV pickup came into action led by Sally and Lucretzia. Lucretzia was firing the gun and Sally was driving. The men scattered and the truck came to a halt in front of the three women. "Get in!" called Sally and Relena jumped in. Before Misty was able to jump in, "MOMMY!" called Hitomi and they all turned to meet one of the men holding his gun to Hitomi's forehead. "Now, Now Preventers we don't want anymore of this now do we?" he said mockingly, "Why don't you say goodbye to Yuy's brat for me with that he was about to pull the trigger when a flash of white hit him from the side and both fell from the cliff. "MISTY! HITOMI!" called the three and all three the man, Hitomi and Misty fell towards the bottom of the cliff. 

            Misty held Hitomi close as they neared the bottom of the cliff. Misty closed her eyes and willed herself to not die. She felt a strange sensation in her back and could hear a tearing noise from her shirt. Then she felt the wind and a rustle of something soft. "Misty your flying!" called Hitomi and Misty opened her eyes to find not rocks but waves flowing past her. She gazed up to find a flash of feathers. _What the hell is this? Misty thought as she experimented. Flapping downwards she slowly began to rise and Hitomi giggled with the new exertion as the wind flapped in her long hair and getting into her face. Misty arched her back and they rose higher. She then turned and headed back towards the cliff. Flapping for more altitude she rose above the cliff and landed Hitomi into her mothers waiting arms. Sally and Lucretzia held back the rest of the men until the rest of the Preventers arrive in the mean time Misty had enough. She flew in between the cross fire. Both stopped shooting and stared at the angel before them. Misty was angry beyond words for she can't speak any. The men started to fire again but Misty began to glow and sparks flew from her body. She did not know what is happening to her but she remembered it very well from her imprisonment. Holding her hand up lightning began to pour from her hand. It formed a white ball of energy and she held that energy up and it disappeared to the relief of the men. Then without warning Misty made her hand drop and lightning bolts hit the ground on all of them. The shock was enough to knock them out. _

            Everyone stood watching her in shock as she looked at her wings. She then felt them go back into her back. She brushed a long strand of hair out of her face and watched them stare at her. She then walked over to them and looked as confused herself. "I think you better come with us Relena, Misty Lady Une wants to talk with you." Said Sally and Misty nodded. 

            The ride to the Preventers headquarters was a long one. For not only was it on the other side of New Port City but it was another story to actually get into the grounds. The security system for the whole building was really tight. Misty was beginning to miss the warm bed in the Yuy's home. "All your things have been placed on the next shuttle for the lunar base since that is where Lady Une is." Said Lucretzia who joined them again this time with her son Michael, "It seems as if all our homes where targeted," said Sally for she just got off the phone with the local police. "Those men where from Neo Oz they wanted us all dead I guess because we are digging in too deep." She said and the next thing they knew they where all onboard the next shuttle to the lunar base on the moon. 

            The whole trip there was amazement for Misty for she has never seen space before and it was a wonder to her. It was then that she began to miss her real home. The memories began to come back to her. She did not notice she was falling asleep till she began to dream of her real home. 

            _The dream of her home land and the white sand beaches filled her memories as __well as the sounds of the ocean and her brother's cries as he ran to her. She remembered carrying him to the waves and giving him piggy back rides. The memories of her family going on picnics and having the time of her life, she remembers going to school with her friends and talking about the usual teachers, homework, boys, and life in general. Now that she thought about it tears began to form on her eyes for she can never talk again. Then as suddenly as the dream came it changed revealing a horrid scene of blood and violence. She could see giant robots smashing people or shooting military planes out of the sky. She could see people dying or enslaved by Neo Oz, she grew very scared at the moment. She saw what was left of her family in a pool of blood her step brother in a fighter plane fighting for his life. Her cousin fighting on the battle grounds against troops coming in for the kill. It was in this also that she could see five men the first was one with long blonde hair. _

_            He was dressed in rags of what's left of his uniform. Misty was standing right next to him she remembered his name, Millardo but he seems to have forgotten that name. His mind was a complete blank all he knows is to protect the people. His footing was in the snows of another country and Misty could see what was left of __Moscow__ the capital of __Russia__. _

_            Then there was a flash again and she found herself in __China__ near the great wall. She stood next to a Chinese man with his hair pulled back into a pony tail with a few strands coming out. He was in a torn shirt with baggy pants firing off at some of the robots. His mind also was blank as he fired away all he knows is the enemy. A deep sense of justice burned in his mind as he let loose another volley of bullets on some soldiers. FLASH! She was in the desserts of __Africa__ seeing the destruction of they pyramids and ancient artifacts that the people fought so hard to preserve. _

_            Among the ones fighting was another blonde haired man but this time his hair was short. He wore the mask of a desert raider and he was riding a camel. He led a group of men after one of the robots and trapped it then it exploded. People ran in all direction as it came down to Misty's astonishment. The men and women as she notices cheered in Arabian at the man on the camel. He raised his sword in the air  and the whole area cheered. Misty stood in the crowd gazing at the man then there was another flash. _

_            She found herself under heavy fire once again but the bullets passed right through her as she looked towards the distant hills. It was in the Amazon rainforest and the birds chirped there panic as robots combed the forests. Misty stood on top one of the trees observing as people ran from the monsters that burned the forest. She could see one of them a young man with long bangs that covered part of his face firing rockets at one of the robots. The robot toppled and fell others still came on to them. Once again she could feel the emptiness in his soul for a place of belonging. She felt sorry for him as he helped some of the people escape into the forests. _

_            FLASH! She was in __America__ this time for she knew the place it was __Death Valley__. For miles around is nothing but desert barren of any life. One man stood alone in the wastes his long hair in a braid but his clothes was all black. He tested the horizon then out of nowhere a flash of grey streaked passed him. Misty watched as he pushed something on his hand and realized it was a stop watch. He called to the machine and the plane landed sometime off. Misty found herself floating towards the object to find her step brother climbing out. He and the other man exchanged handshakes and both climbed aboard again to take off into the sky. _

_            There was another flash and she found herself in what was __Tokyo__Japan__ the city is in ruins. People where crying in the streets and men and women where being loaded into trucks. One of them was a street bum a young man with dark brown hair cut short and Persian blue eyes. She immediately recognized him as he was being loaded into the truck and taken away. _

_            Flash! She was on the ground that was covered in snow her mind racing figuring out what is going on. She could make out people in Preventers uniforms getting into position. Suddenly the ground exploded as men ran everywhere people began to fire back but it was no use for the machines stopped them. Surrendering all the men but six where shot and where taken to the main chamber of the base. She remembered that base as the one she came from. The base was covered in snow like normal except it did not have the constant power the she provided. Carefully she watch the scene play out in her mind as the six men where being loaded unto the gateway platform and transported away. When they where transported the power went out. She could see the techs talking to a man in uniform. He mumbled a few things and emergency lights came on as well as the machine. It spat to life but still went on. There was a flash of blue and she came face to face with herself. She remembered it well for she was scared. Then all was black, _

_            She found herself in a circle with seven symbols each bearing a different mark. She was standing in the middle while each of the young men stood on others. She remembered the dark haired Japanese man on the one. His was that with an angel spreading its wings out to the world. The braided man was over one with a reaper his scythe ready to take on another victim. The man with the long bangs was over one with a lion sitting and staring at the world. The short haired blonde was over one with a desert man with a long sword. She knew it was the representation of a desert prince. The Chinese man was over an Asian dragon bearing its fangs at its enemies. The last was the long haired blonde he was standing over another dragon this time it had two heads. It was of the western style but it did not look as fearsome as the Asian one. She glanced around and looked down hers was that of a bird with lightning surrounding it. When she saw this she saw behind them. Behind each young man there stood a giant robot each looking different then the rest. When she looked behind her she found that hers looked like all the rest put together. She was astonished to find it all the she could hear a voice. "Six symbols marks the destination, the seventh is the point of origin the strongest for it is the one that leads the rest to the destination." She turned in circles trying to find the source but did not. Her mind was racing as fast as it could. The men's faces flashed before her eyes growing faster and faster till. _

_            "Wake up sleepy head," said Hilde as she shook Misty. Misty got up to stare at the black haired woman with the slight smile. "I just came and you where in here sleeping for hours I am surprised no one has awakened you." She said and Misty got up only to have a slight sore neck. "Well that is what you get for sleeping on a shuttle." Hilde laughed and the two of them left the shuttle. Misty was amazed at the sight of the place. "You're probably wondering where you are right?" said Hilde and Misty nodded, "You are on the moon," she said and Misty stopped and stared wide eyed, "What have you ever been on the moon before?" and Misty shook her head, "Do they have a lunar base in your world?" again a shake of the head. Hilde was dumbfounded as ever. She continued to lead the way and Misty was at odds with herself. She was thinking about that disturbing dream she had on the shuttle. __Battle, and blood, those men they looked lost but yet I feel nothing in memories like they have been erased. She thought as they entered the living quarters. Amanda Hilde's daughter ran up to her mother and gave her a hug, "Mommy can I play with Kasim and Hitomi in the play room they are with Michael." She said and Hilde gave her daughter a smile, "Go right ahead sweetie," she said and the little girl leaped off and ran for the play room. Misty was about to walk down further when someone stepped on her hair causing her to fall into someone's arms. "Sorry I didn't know that was there said an old raspy voice and Misty pulled at her hair and the man stepped off. Turning around she came face to face with a man in his ripe old age. Misty was so sick of her long hair that she grabbed the nearest sharp object and tried to cut it which was Howard's knife. "Hey there don't get all mad about it." He said and Hilde stood shocked but then started to laugh. "I can see why you want to cut it now that you look at it." She said. Misty's hair was past her feet and even in a braid it still dragged on the ground. She had it pretty long when she was first captured but now it was too long. She felt weighed down by it. _

            "Why don't we let Relena do that she is good with the scissors," said Hilde and went to find the blonde. A few minutes later Relena returned with a pair of scissors. "So what is this you want me to cut Misty's hair Hilde?" she asked, "It is Misty that wants her hair cut you should have seen her with Howard's knife." Hilde replied as they entered the living room. When they came in they where in the shock of there lives. There was hair all on the floor of the room and Misty stood in front of them her hair cut short and in a hap hazardous way. Anger burned in her eyes at the sight of all the hair she then hacked up a wad and spat in the pile. The others laughed at this and Misty looked up in surprise. Relena shook her head and walked over to Misty. "Here let me even out the ends," she said and cut a few more till Misty's dark brown almost black hair fell to join the rest. The others then helped clean the mess that was on the floor. After some time sweeping and mopping of the living area the seven women sat down. It was then that Lady Une came in again to join the group. The first thing she noticed was Misty's hair was cut short like a boys but she held a smirk of satisfaction to that. "I see someone got sick of all that long hair," she said and held out a piece of paper and a pencil to Misty.   
            "I want you to write what you feel you should tell us." She said and Misty nodded and began to write while the other women talked. "So what is this that Howard found Lady Une?" asked Relena, "It is a gundam," she said and Relena's smile dropped from her face, "A gundam?" she said and the head of the Preventers nodded, "Howard found it some time ago and reported it to Me." she said and continued, "It seems to be a make of all the gundams combined but what gets me is the cockpit. It is similar to the wing zero custom but instead of feeding data to the pilot's brain it fuses with it making the pilot become the mobile suit. Though at first we thought a person could feel the pain of damage it apparent that the person piloting it goes mad for he loses all identity of himself." She said and the other girls gasped, "How awful," said Hilde, "Why was such a thing made?" asked Sally, "I do not know it seems that they where experimenting with new weapons when they came out with this prototype." Replied Lady Une suddenly Misty put the pencil down and handed the paper to Sally who read it. Her face paled at reading the paper and the other girls wondered why till they could see tears begin to fall from her face. "Well what does it say?" asked Hilde. Sally glanced at all the women and began to read. 

            "I did not know where I was at the time but all I could remember of the dream I had was of a man with long blonde hair holding a gun in the colds of Russia. His mind was a blank for he could not remember where he came from or who he truly is all that I know is that he wanted to return somewhere and that someone loved him from beyond his memory. His eyes where determined yet still hold the depths of self doubt in them. I could see giant robots hovering over him trying to get at him but he did not let them get to him. He led his men after the robots trying to destroy them and help these people who lost their families to these monsters." 

            Sally stopped when she heard someone crying and turned to find Lucretzia with her hands in her face, "Millardo that was Millardo that Misty saw wasn't it?" she said and Sally looked at it and nodded. She then continued to read, 

            "The next instant I found myself not in the same Russian background but near the Great Wall of China it was hear that I found a certain Chinese man whose face is filled with many sorrows. He had his hair tied up in a pony tail. His clothes where in rags from many battles. The anger in his eyes was evident and I could see the loss in them as well. He too does not remember a thing about how he got there or why but all he knows it that the giant robots where his enemies and that he has to fight them." Sally stopped reading her eyes where filled with tears as she too wanted to cry. Lady Une took the piece of paper from Sally and began to read.

            "I don't know what happened after that but I found myself in the deserts of Egypt the Great Pyramids where gone and so where many other places. The robots did all this to the people by destroying their history. Many where angry but not as angry as the man on his camel he rode against a legion of the giants determination in his eyes as he tried his best and succeeded in getting rid of those monsters. He was good at leading and celebrated with his men. The man removed his mask and I could see another blonde man this time his hair was shorter. Like the other two he has no memories that he could recall before the fighting began. His eyes full of hope though that someday he will remember who he is and why he was brought here." Dorothy choked, "Quatre," she said softly. 

            "I was again brought to another part of the world this time I believe is the Amazon Rainforest. It was here that I saw a man with bangs and remembered him from what the lady named Midii told me. He led a group of guerilla soldiers against the robots there and planted bobby traps as well. His mind gone but his will there he kept up the fighting. I was lost as to why am I see these men maybe they have something to do with what my destiny has to offer." Lady Une stopped reading to see Midii on the verge of tears she was glad Catherine did not come for she would have been crying more then she did. Lady Une decided to read again, 

            "I found myself in the United States for I remember the place called Death Valley. It was here that I saw a jet fly above my head. I then heard a click and saw another man standing alone his features showed a jolly side to him as he said something over the radio. Lost in his way to remember things he did not notice the wind blowing in his long dark brown hair turned into a braid. He called to who ever was in the building and the next thing I knew I was staring at my own step brother. His face was grinning at the success of his speed as did the other man. Both talking beyond earshot of my ears I for one wanted to see him so badly to see my family again but it is not possible. They both climbed into the jet and took off again."

            Hilde was on the verge of tears but she held them back for the sake of the others as Lady Une continued to read and it was Relena who choked and everyone knew who was next. 

            "The last person I saw was a man with dark brown hair and Persian blue eyes. He was a Japanese man who stood his ground in the land of the rising sun. His posture was that of a soldier looking for his prey and he found it. A giant robot came out of nowhere and attacked and he stood ready. Pushing a button the ground exploded knocking the robots down still fire came from the troops that fired back. He fired more shots off and ran his mind knowing not where he goes but he just knew he had to get away." 

            At this moment Relena burst into tears, "Heero why? Why did you leave me?" she cried and Hilde held her, "There is more to it," said Lady Une and read the last part,

            "I found myself surrounded by darkness again but then light began to glow from the ground. I looked down to find a mark below me it was shaped like a bird surrounded by lightning. It was in a circle of golden light, the light then spread to other circles one had an angel with its arms spread to protect the world. Another circle revealed a reaper with his scythe ready for the attack and to bring down an enemy. The third was a lion sitting down and staring at you as if you are its prey. The fourth was a man dressed in desert clothing like a prince of old tales. The fifth was a dragon of the east with its snake like body entwining the heavens. And the last one was of that of a two headed dragon one found in the western regions with its wings spread to protect all. Each head facing in the opposite direction gazing at new horizons. I found myself lost for I did not know what they where for till I saw each of the six men holding something in their hands a crystal of some sort it then exploded into six giant robots. These robots did not look at all like the ones I saw earlier each was shaped like a human; each was built for a purpose. It was then that I felt something in my hand looking into it I found a crystal like the others it glowed and disappeared and I found myself staring at one above me. It looked like a combination of all of them put together. And that was the end" Lady Une stopped reading to look at the crying women the only one who was not on the verge of tears was Misty for she did not understand a thing. 

            Lady Une mentioned for Misty to follow her out and leave the others to cry alone. She silently followed her, "Misty do you know any of these men?" she asked and Misty shook her head and merely made a motion with her hands. "A photo eh?" she said and Misty nodded, "Well to tell you the truth what you described was the missing husbands of all the women in there." Misty was shocked and Lady Une confirmed it as the walked further down the hall. They finally made it to a door that was at the far end of the hallway. "Misty the things you described as 'giant robots' are called mobile suits they where used in a war long ago." She then opened a door and noise began to flow in. "The things you described with each man was called a Gundam a special type of mobile suit it was used to stop a war years before." With that she walked along a catwalk with Misty behind her. Nothing was said further as Misty watched men and women move about. Suddenly something caught her attention something that looked out of place. She walked further to get a better view then she stopped. There in front of her was the very thing in her dream. It was the monster machine with its wings tucked behind its back. Misty was stunned by the Gundam for it was exactly like the one in her dream. 

TBC


	7. The Test

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_THE TEST_**

            Misty stood dumbfounded by all the events that has happened to her lately ever since her rescue. She stared at the behemoth that strikingly looks as if someone turned a bird into a god. The streamlined body with the weapons combined with the speed and agility of an angel make this monster one to be recon with.  Misty took a step forward and stuck her hand out to the monster. Slowly she crept closer till the cockpit opened and Howard popped his head out. Misty jumped back in surprise by the older man. "Sorry about that had to check a few control systems in here." He said and walked off leaving Lady Une and Misty. "This mobile suit is very dangerous Misty I don't know what would happen if I find out you where hurt by it." She said and Misty looked at her puzzled. 

            Lady Une began to walk away explaining more about Mobile suits but Misty was not following her talk at all for she was entranced by the mobile suit. She was willing to give it a try but first she was feeling tired so she left Lady Une to seek out her room. 

            Upon entering her room she found Hitomi on her bed, "Sorry if I came in at a bad time Misty it is just that I can't sleep." She said and Misty was dumbfounded. "Mommy made me and the others go to bed but I kept having dreams about daddy so I went to look for you." She said and held out a box. "This is for you I found it in the basement one day when I was playing. It belonged to my daddy. Mommy says it is all different pieces of the gundams turned to crystal." She said holding the box out to Misty. Misty opened the box to reveal six different crystals. The colors for each where white, grey, orange, brownish grey, green, and red, Misty looked at them in awe. "I think they are the hearts of the gundams," said Hitomi and she yawned. Hitomi then moved in to the wall and Misty moved to the shower. After her shower and getting dressed for bed she climbed in with the three year old. It was not long before she was out cold. 

            "Have any of you seen Misty?" asked Lady Une sometime latter, "No," said Dorothy after losing a game of poker with Hilde. On her side was Kasim already asleep and Amanda on the other. "Speaking of who have any of you seen Hitomi?" asked Relena as she looked around for her daughter. The women where about to get up when a teenaged Marimaia came into the room, "If you are looking for Hitomi she is in Misty's room asleep." She said and the women went to Misty's room. There Hitomi was curled up next to the sleeping form of Misty whose eyes where full of tears and her face showed a smile. Closing the door the women walked out of the room and shut the door. 

            _Misty was flying as high as she wanted to go with Hitomi screaming her delight on her back. But something was calling to her and she flew down towards it. Hitomi was sad when Misty brought her down but she promised with her eyes to return and play again some time later and the little girl happily skipped away. Misty was then flying on her wings of pure white towards what ever was calling to her. She landed in a forest clearing where the trees gave way to the moonlit sky. She saw a shadow that towered over her. Coming closer she found that is the mobile suit the so called, "Gundam" she walked towards it. Suddenly the lights of its eyes lit up and she backed away. "**Do not be afraid," said a voice and she realized that it came from the suit. "What do you want with me?" said Misty and she realized that she could talk, "****This is merely a dream but much needs to be fixed in the world of reality. The world of your origin," said the mobile suit, "What do you mean?" said Misty, "****what the little one gave you is the heart of each of the dead Gundams; each has its own unique gift for its chosen pilot like you do with me for I chose you to be my pilot." "Why me?" Said Misty and the mobile suit bent down and gave out its hand. Misty jumped on it and she was lifted high into the air. "****Ever since the beginning there have always been two worlds the world of fantasy and the world of reality. With in the world of fantasy there have been many worlds. This world has managed to breach itself into reality using ancient techniques that no man has ever used in thousands of years. By doing so they have made that machine that you powered you unlike many others from your world have been chosen by the gundam to protect the peace but not only that you have to restore balance to the two worlds."**_

_Misty was lost when he said this but then the understanding came to her, "Breached in other words the fabric that separates the worlds has been broken?" "**Yes," replied the gundam, "Then how do I restore it?" asked Misty, "****Bring together all the gundams pilots bring together the gundams hearts for in this can the seven of you restore what was broken and restore balance. If reality is to survive then balance must be restored." With that the image of the mobile suit vanished and Misty found her self in darkness again.**_

            With a start Misty woke in cold sweat and looked over to where Hitomi was sleeping only to find her figure gone. _Relena must have come for her, she thought as she gone to the shower. Getting out she made her way out of the room and down the hall towards the hanger. She was curious as to why the gundam was still around after all this time. As she made her way down she could sense something was wrong. Suddenly an explosion filled her ears. She ran towards the hanger. By the time she got there everyone was already up and what they did not expect was for the gundam to be destroyed. Misty was shocked but could make out several figures running down the hall. "NEO OZ!" someone called and she could see several figures running after the men. Gun fire was exchanged and Misty was not afraid of it. Removing her jacket to reveal the tank top underneath she ran after the men. Though not fully recovered she was still fast enough to catch up to them from the catwalks. Several more men where coming to block off the Neo Oz soldiers but they threw a grenade at them. _

            Misty taking this time to catch up to them leaped off the catwalk and spread her wings. Using her wings as a glider she caught up to them and grabbed a chain. Closing her wings she swung her self into a summersault. 

            "What is going on?" Midii asked as the others made their way over to the hanger. Looking around they managed to find the destroyed gundam. "What happened?" she asked, "We are under attack from Neo Oz," said Howard as he and several other men tried to put the fire out. It was then that Hitomi, Kasim, and Amanda came into the hanger, "You kids get back," called Dorothy but it was Amanda who noticed the running figure on the catwalk. "Is that Misty?" she said and the others looked up to notice the running figure leap off the catwalk and spread her wings. Using it as a glider they saw her grab one of the hanging chains on the wall and use it as a swing to land right in front of the running men. They ran to catch up to her but something caught Hitomi's eye. Walking towards the gundam she saw a piece of crystal lying on the ground. Stepping closer she looked at it. It was about the size of her pinky toe and it glowed a bright blue. She carefully picked it up and found it to be cool to the touch. When the others where calling to her she put it in her pocket and ran after her mother. 

            Misty stood right in front of the men that she feared before. But now she was no longer afraid of them. Having become stronger then she was sometime ago Misty had developed quite a match in strength. Her once skinny tone filled out with muscles and her figure became better the she had in the past. She no longer needed glasses to see and now she was eyeing the men with there guns. She was no longer afraid of them and was going to get some very serious pay back. "What you think you are doing bitch?" One of the men shouted to her and Misty smirked. She spread her wings to the men's amazement and began to flap in there direction causing some wind to form. One of them tried to fire at her but missed and hit a box that landed on all of them knocking them out. Satisfied Misty recalled her wings and stood before a crowd of onlookers. "I swear that kid's got as much fire as both Wufei and Heero combined," said Howard. 

            It was sometime later when everyone was in the meeting room when one of the technicians gave out the damage reports, "One mobile suit is down and that is the gundam along with any equipment and spare parts we have to fix it. But by the looks of it, it will never be able to fly again. The gundam is completely destroyed with no chance at all of survival." He said as if the thing was alive and Misty was dumbfounded never in her life had she a chance to pilot it. Getting up she made her way out quietly while Howard was accessing the remains of the Antarctic base.  They where brought to the lunar base on a daily schedule so the crew there could analyze what makes the gateway tick. Misty was stunned for words as to what she would do. 

            Walking down the hall she could hear two of the other preventers talking, "….they have the simulator up and running base off that gundam that was destroyed I don't know what Howard was thinking, did he read the reports of people going nuts." It was all that Misty heard when she disappeared into another room. 

            "Hello," said a small voice and Misty turned to find herself face to face with Hitomi. Misty smiled at the little Yuy girl for she had kept her company the whole time and had quite a bond with her. "I thought I give this to you," she said holding out the crystal that she found, "I found it in the gundam's remains." She said and handed Misty they crystal then turned and left. Misty was lost for words as to what was going on. When Hitomi left it was dark for the lights had gone out. As soon as the lights went out more explosions could be heard from down the hall and the alarms went off. Fearing for her life Misty stayed in the dark. Suddenly something began to glow and she looked into her hand and there was the crystal glowing a bright blue and pulsing with energy. Running as fast as she could Misty followed the crowds of panicking people as they ran for the shuttle bay. "Neo Oz it is Neo Oz they have found us all hands to battle stations." Said one Preventer as he hauled Misty down the hallway. 

            Relena was comforting her daughter as the alarms went off and explosions could be heard from far off. "Looks like Neo Oz has found us," she said calmly but fearing for her daughter. Hitomi clung to her mother as best she could. All the other woman where taken to the shuttle bay to await launch but one person is missing and that person was Misty. 

            Lady Une ran down the halls looking for the silent child as best as she could among the crowding men and women making their way over to the shuttle bay or to battle stations. She was very afraid that women and children would be hurt for this is a refugee colony on the moon. As she fought the crowd she lost all hope of finding Misty. 

            Misty was shoved into the hanger when the doors opened to space. Luckily for her someone made her get into a space suit. In her pocket where all seven of the crystals that Hitomi gave her and she was not about to lose them. As the shuttle doors where opened by the Oz mobile suits all the unfortunate people who was caught in the blast where either blown out or burned by the fires. Mobile suits began to fill the hanger shooting at the preventers who scrambled to there suits. The few that where active began to fire back. Misty was sucked out into space but lucky for her the space suit provided oxygen for her.

            "Where is Misty?" asked Hitomi and Relena shrugged, Lady Une appeared in the shuttle some time later I can't find her the hangers been breached we have to leave without her." She said and Hilde went into hysterics, "We can't leave her here she will be killed or wore taken by them again to be a human battery," she said and Relena put a reassuring hand on her, "don't worry about Misty Hilde she can take care of herself she did it to me and Hitomi when those men came to kill us." And Hilde sighed in the meantime all the children gazed out into space as the shuttle launched out into space. 

            Floating in space a loan figure came back to life in the mists of a battle. Misty tried to get out of the way of the bullets and laser blasts of mobile suits and what she found out where mobile dolls. Not liking it one bit she tried to get out of the way when she was hit from behind by a mobile suit bullet. The suit burst and Misty was sucked out into space and was about to burst when a light filled her pocket. Taking it out she found the crystal glowing was all that she remembered. 

            "Mommy look at the bright star in the battle field." Said Kasim and Dorothy looked out the window at what she thought as another explosion. Looking out she let out a scream as the battle field exploded in light. 

            Misty woke up to find herself in someplace dark and better yet filled with air. She knew she was alive for her back was aching. Looking around her she only found was nothing yet she felt restrained, _what is going on? She thought as the lights came to life. _

            Mobile suits surrounded the newly formed Gundam as it stared with dead eyes at its enemies. The preventers that where defending the lunar base was just as stunned as the Oz troops. It was the mobile dolls that began the fighting again and charged towards the gundam. 

            At this time everyone crowded to the side of the shuttle that showed the battle and got a good view of the gundam. "What the hell I thought it was destroyed?" said Howard. "Like Wufei always said 'Once the gundam has chosen it will always remain with its pilot no matter if they are dead or alive,'" said Sally and the whole lot looked at her funny then gazed out the window into the fight beyond. The shuttle veered away from the fighting towards a safe distance. 

            Misty was stunned as lights began to fill the small chamber and when she looked down she could see the tattered remains of the space suit. Her bare skin shone through the suit but was hidden by the restraints of the mobile suits. A beeping alarm brought her attention to the screen as a mobile doll began to attack the suit causing it to shake. Looking around Misty grabbed the controls and willed the machine to move. 

            A few of the mobile dolls had a lock down on the shuttle as it tired to do some emergency maneuvers. Everyone was strapped in and braced for the worse as bombardment after bombardment hit the shuttle. When a nearby explosion sent one mobile doll away from the shuttle with a blazing trail behind it. Looking out they found something beyond imagination. Besides the Taurus suit that saved them something came to life beyond them, "Is that a gundam?" Lucretzia asked and they all stood dumbfounded. 

            The eyes of the gundam came to life as its head began to move to stare death at the Oz troops that where attacking it. Opening its wings it took off with amazing speed. Reaching behind it the gundam pulled out a long staff and brought it to life. 

            Misty held on to the joystick controls as she willed the gundam to pull out the staff from its back. Misty's mind was no longer in the gundam's cockpit she became the gundam. Without knowing it she moved the joysticks in each hand and willed the fight to begin. 

            The gundam twirled the staff over its head and slashed the first of the space Leo's that attacked it. Using her Vulcan cannons she let loose an bombardment of bullets on her enemies an slashed them with the staff. Concentrating Misty extended her arms and rammed a fist into another Taurus suit. Using her wings as a shield she charged the others like a mad woman the suit began to take control but then something happened. It retreated from her mind like a ghost. A few missiles came at her with amazing speeds but she avoided them with ease. Rising above the rest she unleashed her buster rifle from its hold on her left arm and fired at the enemies. Flapping her gundams wing like an angel the gundam soared towards the rest of the suits twirling its staff at them. 

            Misty was inside the suit again and this time all traces of the dangerous device left her for she found herself sore and hurt then nothing. She could see the targeting monitors and moved the machine again into the attack. Paring with the staff she slashed a Taurus suits arm off then bombard it with bullets until it exploded. Misty was beyond angry but she was pissed to find a shuttle heading for earth being attacked. Willing her gundam to follow she began her pursuit of the attacking shuttle. 

            The Leo that was protecting the shuttle was destroyed by a mobile doll with a beam cannon and now they where being attacked again. The children began to cry and scream in fear as the shuttle avoided another missile. An enemy mobile doll came in to finish them off and everyone prepared for the worse.  Suddenly out of nowhere a beam of light slashed the doll in half. The group was dumbfounded until they saw the gundam in the middle. It flew after the remaining dolls that attacked the shuttle. What was left where only twenty of the preventer's suits and none of the Oz suits. The thing that amazed the people in the shuttle was when the gundam turned into a bird and followed them to the earth. 

TBC 


	8. The Gundam Thunderbird

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_THE GUNDAM THUNDERBIRD_**

            As soon as the shuttle landed in New Port City Sanq Kingdom the bird mode gundam landed as well as the remaining mobile suits. Getting out Relena and the others stared at the gundam that came out of nowhere suddenly a light caught them and the gundam disappeared and in its place stood Misty. She wobbled around and a few of the soldiers from other suits that where closest came to steady her. Misty's clothes where torn badly and she was burned from behind but other then that she was fine. Getting some of the emergency people from the airport rescue team to help her they loaded her onto a stretcher and carried her off. "She piloted that thing without any training that is impossible." Said Lucretzia, "Not unless you have a system like the one in that Gundam," replied Lady Une and the others turned to her in question. "The mobile suit has a system that makes people become the gundam staring out of its optical sensors and seeing with its eyes. And not knowing it controlling every move only one side effect is that you feel the damage the gundam sustained when hit." She explained and a few faces paled. "But that gundam was destroyed how can it come back all of a sudden?" said Hilde and Lady Une shrugged. 

             Sometime later in the hospital everyone gathered around Misty's bed her shoulders where bandaged as well as her legs and head other then that she was fine. She was gazing at the blue crystal in her hand and twirled it in confusion. Something in Misty's mind did not go with the situation but Lady Une had her write down the account of what happened and she read it to the others. Leaving the room the women left the children to the staff of the Yuy home. Being happy that their mistress has returned they gladly took care of all the children along with the Maganac Corps. Who came all the way from L4 when they heard that their mistress was in trouble. Leaving the children over at the Yuy's where there is a play ground the women along with Howard and a few other people are now at the Preventers Headquarters. 

            "For the strange events that happened we can all say that we are grateful to have a gundam protect Us." Said Lady Une as she began the meeting. "I don't get it that gundam was destroyed by Neo Oz then it suddenly appeared from a explosion of light like it came to life." Said a Preventer who sat at the far end of the table looking at the others with puzzlement on his face. "I don't know what exactly happened out there but I do know that girl can pilot it when everyone else went insane at the first try." Said another Preventer and Lady Une had to call order. "I know that you think this is some miracle to our part but I must remind you that the girl has no combat training what so ever and yet to pilot the most dangerous gundam ever, even more dangerous then the Wing Zero is enough to put chills down my spine." Said the first one who spoke, "I know you all think this is one impossible thing but the girl acted on instinct," said Howard who spoke up at last. The crowd turned to him, " I know for a fact that the gundam was destroyed along with the base but it coming to life and choosing young Misty as a pilot is beyond me." he said and Relena was the only one silent when all hell broke loose in the meeting room. She was staring at a drawing that Misty gave to Hitomi when the two of them where playing. 

            The drawing was of Misty standing on a circle surrounded but the other pilots with their mobile suits in the background. In Misty's hand was a small object that looked like a crystal. Another picture was of a strange machine that looked like a gate of sorts with seven symbols on it like the ones in the first picture but instead of just those symbols it had markings that she recognized as star patterns. On the back of the drawing it said, "_Six marks the destination what is missing is the point of origin the seventh symbol that points the way to the others. One that leads the way for the others to return." Relena was stunned by Misty's logical intelligence but it mattered not to her for her mind was captivated by the symbols on the side as well. _

_The Angel, Wing: first symbol of the seven, the guardian of life and the preserver of peace one who will willingly sacrifice itself to protect the innocent and the ones it loves. _

_The Reaper, Deathscythe: second symbol of the seven, the god of death the one who lurks in the shadows and will kill anyone that hurts the innocent and disturbs the peace. _

_The Lion, Heavyarms: third symbol of the seven, the guardian of all with the pure of heart, a hunter with a loyal heart and a strong sense of hope in its eyes._

_The Desert Prince, Sandrock: forth symbol of the seven, the wonder of the group he is the one who leads all people to the waters of life. He is a leader of strong will and a kind heart._

_The Dragon of the East Nataku: fifth symbol of the seven, the bringer of justice one with the sense to punish all wrong doers in whoever it finds that has done any evil. A judge and executioner it carries out sentences with a vengeance._

_The Dragon of the West, Epyon: sixth symbol of the seven, the noble knight the one who nobly protects the people with its claws and teeth. A master of the sword he watches over loved ones with a hawk's eye._

_The Thunderbird: seventh symbol of the seven, the point of origin one who holds all the six symbols in check. One who protects the balance and makes sure that none shall bend or break the fabric. It punishes its enemies with bolts of lightning from its wings as it descends from the sky. _

            Relena found what Misty wrote quite mysterious until something caught her ear that brought her back to the meeting. "I found this writing in one of the undamaged chambers of the base in Antarctica after the blast." Said Howard and placed it on the ground on it was scribbled the same seven symbols that was on Misty's drawing along with some sort of blue print. "It seems as if Neo Oz used this blue print to make the gateway to this reality where Misty comes from. Each symbol represents something but what I don't know. It seems as if they did not follow the blue prints to the T for they used a human power source instead of a geothermal one. Why I don't know maybe they could not figure it out I don't know. But according to these it is believed that they did not have the technology to extract the geothermal energy to open the gate yet they did it from a human host that is what baffles Me." said Howard as he displayed the writings and the blueprints on the display screen. "Wing," said Relena and everyone turned to her, "Excuse me?" said Lady Une, "Wing," repeated Relena as she pointed to the angel symbol on the ancient scroll. "Relena why are you comparing that symbol to a gundam?" said Dorothy. Relena had to think and it was then that she saw some writing on the back of the first drawing turning it over she read it. _There is a balance between fantasy and reality seven must keep the balance in check if the balance is broken the world or reality and fantasy will fall to darkness and blood. It said and Relena gasped, "Relena I was talking to you said Lady Une and she looked up, "Yes?" she said, "I asked how did you know that that symbol is Wing?" she said and Relena pulled out Misty's drawings, "Misty gave these to Hitomi a while back it has some writing on the back that makes sense with the symbols on the scroll as well as the photos of the gateway." She said and presented the drawings to Lady Une. _

            It took over two minutes of silence before she put the drawings down. "Relena did you say that Misty made these for Hitomi?" she said and the other woman nodded. "Howard why don't you look at these and tell me what you think," she said and the older man came up to her and looked at them then placing them in the scanner on the side displayed them for all to see. "It seems as if Misty is some sort of psychic able to see things in ways that we can't. She also interpreted the scroll for us this one up here," and with that pointed to the angel, "represents wing and by looking at this I can only think of only one wing and that is Wing Gundam Zero Custom." He said and the whole crowd gasped. "Why would she do that?" said Hilde, "It seems to make sense that the Gundams represent the seven symbols on display here." And he pointed to another and continued naming all the symbols according to Misty's writings. 

            The whole group was baffled over everything but what made sense to them was the gundams role in the scroll but they where confused as to what 'reality' really is. Sally was not happy at all in all the commotion when she saw Relena stare off into space again, "Hey Relena," Sally called and the younger woman looked up. Sally urged her over to her seat telling her next door neighbor to switch places. Relena made a happy notion to sit next to Sally. "What is up with you, sorry you had to skip work for so long?" she said as a joke. "No it is just that I was thinking about Misty and her findings on the scroll. She seems to understand it in a way we can't like the other night Hitomi said that Misty had a dream about that gundam that saved us. She told me that it talked to Misty telling her all these things that she drew." Sally nodded her head, "Your daughter has a better understanding of thing like her father oops sorry I said that," and Relena smiled, "That is ok Sally I know you miss Wufei as much as I miss Heero." She said and returned their attention to the front as people argued over the schematics. As Relena studied it more and read each of the lines for each symbol again everything began to make sense to her. "Sally I think that the gate way has to be activated by a human from this reality for that is why the geothermal energy did not work." Sally then got up and made an announcement. "Lady Une I think Relena knows about the symbols understanding." She said and everyone turned to the Vice Foreign Minister. 

            Relena got up and made her way over to the front and pointed to the schematics, "I think I understand Misty now." She said and got everyone attention, "The gate was first powered by Geothermal energy but that was not the reason why they had to have a human power source. The reason is because it can't be any human it has to be one from another world for they are the guide back incase something happens." She said and everyone nods in understanding, "In this case Misty was from this reality and we are the fantasy she being from another world though it is hard to believe but now is a reality is the guide. She was pulled from her world to be a beacon to the forces on the other side of the gate she is the point of origin." "But what about the symbols on the scroll there," said someone from the back. "I am getting there," replied Relena, "Anyway according to what I see of Misty's drawing the gate stands at least 3 to 5 thousand feet in diameter. The gate is on the ground allowing passage for patrols of mobile suits or mobile dolls to cross the gate. At this point Neo Oz has probably conquered Reality for they have not any weapons that can stop a mobile suit. The gundam pilots are trapped their in that world unknowing where they came from and why they are in that world. All they know is that they have to stop Neo Oz." she then pointed to the statement on the first drawing. "According to this there is a balance that has been disrupted one that has to be put back into place. And for that we need the gundams again." She said and it was at this time that Catherine for the first time spoke up, "I thought all the gundams where destroyed?" she said and Relena nodded, "They are gone I was talking about the pilots." She said and Catherine nodded, "It seems as if the symbols here represent a coordinate or a location as well as represent a gundam. I suggest we rebuild the system but instead of using the perverse way they made it use some other method." Said Relena and the whole place filled with cheers, "but," and then there was silence, "What ever we must do we must restore balance back to normal or all of us will cease to exist." She said and the crowd remained silent. 

            "Wow Relena I did not know that you understood all of this," said Dorothy sometime later as they all got something to eat, "Yes well Hitomi explained the picture to me for she can understand Misty in more then one way ahead of me after all she is a child and children understand things better then we do." She said the other woman nodded. They continued there way down the hall. 

            Misty made her way down the halls of the hospital wing grabbing something to eat she made her way over to the food area. As she grabbed a bite to eat Misty gazed out of the window into the sunset of New Port City. The sun had begun to set over the ocean and she felt at peace by it all. Wanting to get out for once she waited till the hospital was dark before she checked herself out. The nurse did one final check before removing any bandages and found that she was well enough to leave. Taking to the roof Misty spread out her wings and took off into the night sky. The winds made her feel at home in the air as if she was a bird willing the wind to bring its freedom to her. Soaring high Misty could not help but think about the gundam the Thunderbird as she flew towards a coming storm. Surprisingly she felt at home in the tormenting winds of the storm as it glided over her feathered wings. Raising her hands she called forth lightning and it flashed. Smiling she soared higher her clothes getting wet from the rain but she kept at it. Feeling like a thunderbird herself Misty felt at peace for the first time in a long time. She practically danced in the winds. Traveling over mountains Misty turned directions and flew back to New Port and had the time of her life. With her hawk like eyes she sighted the Yuy home and sailed towards it away from the departing storm. Using the winds to dry herself off she landed on the lawn. Walking towards the house Misty deactivated the security system an entered. When she entered she found Lucretzia watching T.V. with Michael and Hitomi. Upon hearing the door close the three of them turned around to face Misty. "Misty what are you doing out of the hospital and Misty dug out the sign out papers. Having looked at them Lucretzia nodded her head. Relena is sleeping and Dorothy and Hilde are staying over. With that they could hear footsteps coming down from the hallway and Relena and Hilde appeared in the doorway, "Misty?" she said and the other woman nodded her head. With her wings still out Misty pointed to Michael and Hitomi. "I am not ridding with you," said Michael but Hitomi was excited and rushed to her. Kasim was already outside getting something to drink when he heard Misty and Hitomi. After he heard Michael talk he shook his head and so did Amanda. "You two are like sisters you go fly," she said and Hitomi laughed as Misty gone outside. 

            "Wheeee!" Hitomi cried as Misty rose above the clouds and the youngest Yuy screamed her delight. "Wow look at the city!" she said and Misty smiled and did a barrel roll which made little Hitomi scream in delight. "This is more fun then watching the clouds go by in the shuttle. The clouds where far below them as they flew over the ocean and catching the winds Misty flew higher then ever before with Hitomi smiling the whole way. Her Persian blew eyes filled with delight as Misty caught a breeze and glided down. Flying over a forested area of the Sanq Kingdom they flew onward back towards the city. Looking down Hitomi could make out some horses running down the pastures on someone's ranch and pointed to Misty. Flying lower she flew over a nice white one and Hitomi petted it and Misty rose higher. Flying back towards the city Misty dropped Hitomi and the girl screamed but Misty did a back flip and caught her on her back. The little girl squealed in delight when Misty turned over and dropped her again only to catch her. Flying low over the ocean this time she glided over the sea. Putting Hitomi just on the surface the little girl squealed when she rode on the waves. She felt as if she was dancing on water. Flying higher Misty rose to gain altitude and headed back home. Landing the two headed back in when they where greeted by Relena. She was not happy at all and Misty bowed her head and Hitomi headed up the stares at the glare of her mother. "Misty why did you do that?" she demanded and Misty looked down again in shame. Sighing Relena placed a hand on her silent friends shoulder. "I was worried over my own daughter but I guessed that you will take care of her." And the other woman looked up at Relena. 

            "They are rebuilding the gate in Antarctica Misty but this time you will get to go home." She said and her face lifted up in surprise. "Yes but we need your help," and the other woman nodded. 

            It was the next morning when Misty awoke to find Kasim already at the table eating some eggs. Misty sat down next to the blonde youth, "You are going home then?" he asked between mouthfuls and Misty nodded. "I heard my mother and the others talking about it will you find my daddy for me?" he asked and Misty was shocked at his words. "You have to find my daddy Misty I know you can," he said with tears coming out of his eyes and his food forgotten. Misty walked over to Kasim and gave him a hug. "I know you can't talk anymore but you must promise me to find my daddy as well as the other daddies for everyone wants them back." He said and Misty nodded her head making the promise. Breakfast forgotten the two of them set off into the music room. 

            Upon arriving in the music room Kasim found a violin and began to play. "Mom said that my dad loved music and loved to play the violin." He said as he continued to play. "What is all the noise said another sleepy voice and Amanda came into the music room. "Sorry, we I was just telling Misty that my dad use to play the violin." "Oh," said Amanda and she grabbed another instrument the cello and began to play. "I did not know that you can play Amanda," said Kasim, Misty found it odd that these children could talk like adults already she guessed it was the times. The two began to play a piece done by a man during the Eve Wars. "What are you two doing?" said Hitomi as she entered the room. "We are playing for Misty," said Kasim and Michael came in behind Hitomi, "Can I play too?" he asked, "Go right ahead just don't break anything," replied Kasim and Michael and he grabbed a pair of drums. He began to play to the same tune again and the others joined in. when the piece was done Misty clapped in delight at the notion of three year old s playing symphony. It was to the delight of the mothers and staff as well who entered the room and surprised the children. "What a way to wake up eh?" said the chef who Misty met earlier in the dinning room. The children stopped playing and stared at their parents in guilt. "Don't be guilty you four, you are just saying your goodbyes to Misty when the gate is finished. Misty had gone to the flute cabinet and grabbed an old one and tested it. "Do you play Misty?" asked a Maid. Misty shrugged and began to play. 

            The tune was haunting and all of them looked stunned at the display that their friend was playing. The tune itself for it told a story. Happy to hear their friend play the children joined in and soon the whole room was filled with music early in the morning. Then all was quiet as Misty played a solo. The song was peaceful and full of hope as well as telling a sad tale. It was then that there was a glow coming from Misty's pocket and she stopped playing. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the blue crystal it glowed brighter and she could hear a thumping noise come from it. The noise was the sound of a heart beat. The whole room was shocked at the pulsing light that the crystal gave even in the light of dawn. Soon it was joined by the glowing of the other crystals in Misty's pocket and she grabbed them all out. Each gave off light in its own color. It was then that seven ghostly forms took shape from each crystal. The people stepped back as the forms took shape. Misty began to play once again when the crystals began to fade placing them on the ground. 

            They came to life once again and the ghostly shapes took forms. The white one took the shape of and angel and sat next to Hitomi who ran back to Relena. It encircled the two Yuy's with its white wings. The next came a grey Reaper which then came up to Hilde and Amanda and placed a dark hand on her cheek. Hilde felt at peace with the god of death. The Lion came next walking over to Catherine and Midii who just arrived and rubbed its head to there chests. After that came the Desert Prince who walked up to Dorothy and placed and hand on her cheek like the Reaper did and Dorothy felt at peace with the ghostly figure. Next came the long serpent form of a Chinese Dragon the Dragon of the East as it encircled Sally and softly caress her with its coils. Sally sighed at its menstruations. The next one was the Dragon of the West. The two headed creature came up to Lucretzia and Michael and gently nudged them softly till little Michael petted the creature. The last came the thunderbird that opened its wings and wrapped them around Misty. Then as soon as they came they where gone leaving the room in an eerie silence. Misty stopped playing and stared at them. "They where the gundams," said Sally and everyone turned to her, "They are the hearts of the gundams and they just made a promise to bring out men home," she said and Misty nodded.

TBC


	9. The Quest

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_THE QUEST_**

            It took several months of planning and building to get the gate finished and when it was finally done everyone took cheers and called it quits. Misty was already down in Antarctica by the time they where repairing the gateway and insisted that they move it to the very south pole. With her guidance they managed to finish the gate by the date of the Gundam pilot's disappearance. In the mean time Misty was in training by the best the preventers could find in all areas. Survival Misty already knew so they trained her in combat, explosives, piloting a mobile suit without the system. And a few other areas but one thing Misty was learning was the control her powers. Sally knew some people in China who had the training to control the chi and Misty was under their tutelage for a time. One new thing she learned is magic from the monks as well. 

            As time grew near till the end of construction Misty worked on her magic skills. Lady Une and the others knew not why Misty wanted to learn magic but they left it out of the question. When it came to training in the obstacle course Misty learned that when she became fully recovered she can run faster then any other person around. Not only can she leap higher then anyone as well. Misty was becoming stronger and stronger everyday. Lady Une grew even more impressed with the young woman's progress. Her piloting skills rival that of Heero Yuy's which threw everyone off the charts. It was finally the day to begin the quest. It was the fifth anniversary of the pilot's disappearance and all the children turned four. 

            Cold winds blew in Misty's face as she entered the building that contained the rebuilt gateway to the world Misty called home. Upon entering she could see all the wires and cables. In the very center was a pool of water that was ice cold to the touch. In the center of the water stood the seven symbols all in a circle. The seventh in the very heart of the pool. Having gave the crystals to Hilde before hand Misty made her way to the pool inspecting it. And checking the symbols on the side of the gate that mark star patterns. Upon entering the pool Misty was chilled to the bone. Leaving it she was immediately warmed by blankets, "are you crazy it is ice cold in there," said one man and Misty smiled her satisfaction. 

            It was on the eve of the anniversary when everyone made preparations for departure. Misty was dressed in a skin tight uniform and slowly entered the pool, "WAIT!" called Hilde. Everyone else was already there when Hilde came running in holding something in her hand. "Before we start I wanted to give you this Misty," she said and handed her a photo of all the gundam pilots and there wives or girlfriends. On the other is a picture of all the women with the kids. "Show these to them when you find them. And tell them that we love them and still do. We want them back," she said, "Oh and these are for you," she said and handed Misty the crystals but they have a hole in them with a thin chain coming from them. Misty held them to her and swam over to each of the symbols and placed a crystal on each one. "What is she doing?" asked Midii, "She is using the crystals to serve as a beacon to find the pilots. And using the last one as the homing signal to find them." Explained Lucretzia, "Oh," replied Midii. 

            Misty then swam over to the center and placed her crystal around her neck. Raising her hand she began to concentrate by closing her eyes. As if on time the crystals began to light up. Diving underwater Misty began to glow as well. It was then that the pool began to light up and technicians powered up the gateway. The ring around the gate began to move connecting with each of its star symbols. Machines hummed to life as the crystals glowed along with Misty. 

            "Mamma is Misty going home?" asked Hitomi and Relena nodded turning towards the glowing water Hitomi could only shout, "Goodbye Misty bring back my daddy for me ok!" she shouted. 

            The waters began to bubble and boil as the climax of the gateway came underway. Misty was still underwater. By the time it reached the seventh star symbol the water was boiling over. Each crystal glowed really bright till Misty released her power into the gate and her circle lit up and spread to the others. In turn they began to rotate as well and the people watched in awe at a safe distance. Suddenly the water exploded into a shooting tunnel towards the sky. It then burst into nothing and Misty stood in the middle glowing bright blue with her wings spread. The only difference was that they where grey instead of white. With a silent scream lightning poured in from the hole in the roof. It circled the rings coming in at the center. Wind began to build up as Misty's short hair reached the sky as she summoned more of her power. With one hand grasping the crystal around her neck and the other towards the sky she gazed up there. Her eyes glowed yellow and her body filled with lightning. Light began to fill the circle around her and shoot towards the sky. It then spread throughout the circle and Misty found herself being lifted. Looking towards the sky she let a single tear fall. 

            Everyone watched as the light reached the sky and Misty was dragged up with it into nothing. When they looked towards the center nothing was left except an empty gate.  

**            Light filled the heavens as seven objects made them known in the real world. Each piece of light went in a different direction. **

            The snows of the Russian interior filled a young man face as his long blonde hair flowed in the chilling winds. Huddled around a fire he and his fellow men where making plans for there next attack in the night when a shining object fell from the sky. Gone unnoticed by the neither the young man nor his comrades the no named stranger continued his planning. Suddenly explosions filled the forest and all of them stood up to only run from several mobile suits. Yelling in Russian to retreat the young man tripped on a root and fell face first into the snow. He came up just in time for a giant foot was about to smash him. Falling again he found himself in a hole in the ground. The giant foot landed on the top of the hole then moved on. Getting up the man found himself safe as the enemy moved on. When he was about to get out of the hole fully a shinning light caught his attention. Turning back into the hole he found a necklace of some sorts. It has a crystal on one end shinning in a red light. The man put the necklace on a sense of familiarity coming to him. He got out of the hole and continued on to join the rest of his comrades. 

            The hot desserts of Egypt where filled with danger either from sandstorms or raiders. A lone figure on a camel watched as mobile suits filled out of one the new bases. "These men have ruined sacred grounds," he said in Arabic. Another man beside him nodded his head in agreement. It was then that something caught his eye and the young man looked up. An object fell from the sky its shinning light filled his vision. "What is it?" asked another man until he looked up to see the object landed in the distance. "I don't know but I am going to have a look," said the first man. Kicking his camel he raced across the dessert the other man behind him. Finally reaching the top of a dune he looked at a good size hole in the ground until it was covered in sand again. "It is a meteor sir nothing to worry about," said the second man but the first leaped off his camel and slid into the hole. Taking off his mask the man looked at the object that he found. It was a crystal in the shape of a necklace. It glowed with a light brown color and he placed it around his neck. It glowed even brighter, "By Allah we have a gift from the heavens," said the second man as he stared at the young man who now wears the crystal around his neck. Getting back out of the hole the two set back towards there base camp.

            In the mountains of China another man was waiting for the enemy who would not show its head over the high winds. His hair tied back in a pony tail he did not let the cold winds interfere with his training. Waking up at dawn he set about to train himself in the martial arts leaping into the air to test his legs and delivering a flying kick. Repeating several katas he was finally satisfied when something hit him in the back of the head hard. Falling down face first into the snow the young Chinese man got up and rubbed his head feeling the bump that was growing in the back. "What the hell!" he cursed in Chinese as he turned to find the offender but found none instead he found a shinning crystal in the ground. Picking it up he examined it. Its green light began to grow brighter as he stared at it. Placing it around his neck he decided to ask who threw it later right now he wanted to train and that is what he is going to do. 

The jungles of South America where no fun especially when you had to avoid everything in the jungle. A young Latin man sat across from his men having avoided another raid by the enemy he slung a broken arm in a make shift sling with a splint going through it. He watched as the fire of the night sparkled with barely any life left. As the day proceeded he only leaned back. Suddenly an explosion brought all the men to alert. Grabbing there guns they approached the fire. Where the fire was it was a hole in the ground. In that hole was a crystal glowing bright orange. None of the men moved one even did the cross on his chest and prayed for a better life. "What is going on?" said the young man in Spanish and repeated it in Portuguese. One of the men pointed in the hole and told him what they found. Looking in the hole with one eye the other behind a lock of bangs he gazed into the hole. The crystal glowed brighter and filled the hole with orange light. Putting his good hand into the hole the young man picked up the object and inspected it. "Sir is it safe?" asked one of the men in Spanish. Putting it on the young man felt something familiar about it but shrugged it off and went back to his area to sleep. 

            "Hey Mitch give me a hand with this!" said a young man in American English. Another man who shown clearly his Asian side went to the aid of the man who called his hair was stuck in the door. "I am surprise no name that your hair would be caught in the door even with that braid." He said and the other man laughed and together they pulled the braid out from the door. "I mean you got to cut it," he said and the other man shrugged. "No way man, this braid is all I have left of my memory if I find it again." He said and they gone back to work. It was then that the sound of shattering glass filled their ears. They ran towards the direction of one of the planes to find the hatch broken. "Man what did this?" said Mitch and the other just shrugged. Climbing up with a gun that he pulled out of his pocket the first man went up. "What do you see?" said Mitch, "Nothing but a necklace." "A what?" "Someone left their jewelry in here." Cried the first man and leaped down holding the object which glowed grey in his hand. He tucked it into his pocket and searched the hanger for more clues as to how the hatch broke. 

            The Japanese prison was no place for someone of this man skill. But what does this man care he was careless and got caught hacking into this so called Neo Oz's files. By doing so he and a group of other men where running from an enemy that was far superior in technology to them. Being homeless no one cared that he was thrown in jail. He did not notice the feint light that floated into his room. It was then the bars of his jail cell bent in did he look up. He saw a shinning object fall to the ground and getting up from his sitting position had gone to look at it. It was a crystal with a chain coming out of it shinning with a white light it lit up the room. The man put the necklace on him for it is the only piece of clothing he ever had since the guards removed his clothes and let him rot in the cell. It glowed still into the morning. 

            The skies over the Arctic glowed with lightning as a storm grew and enveloped the skies. A group of seal hunters looked up to see a shape flying in the sky as it finally cleared up again. It glowed a bright blue as an angel flew over the skies. A few men being Catholic did a Hail Mary as an angel flew over them. Misty was full of tears to finally be at home. Flying higher she flew into the clouds for the first time in ages. Her home was different now then it was when she last been there. Hope filled her as she let the wind be her guide. Flying above the clouds she began her search for the first of the crystals. She knew that time was short if she was going to find the Gundam Pilots. Being cold was out of the question but now her new mission would let her be of some important use as to finish her quest. She let herself feel free in the skies. Looking down she could see the lights of cities far off and heading in that direction Misty decided to start her search there. 

            As she expected another storm was over the city as she flew towards it and use the clouds to hide her presence. Flying lower she got a good look at the city. It was lit alright but not with lights but with fires. A whole city was in ruins as Misty flew over it. Tears began to form in her eyes as she glided over every one. She knew the city it was in America the Alaskan frontier. Flying over what was left of the city Misty flew onward towards the south where the crystal was guiding her to the first of the Pilots. 

            Making her journey southward Misty could see all the devastation that was caused to the world she called home most of her life. Saddened and at the same time angered by this she kept on traveling. It was only a few hours later that she began to feel tired and decided to land on a nearby ledge. The cold winds made her shiver with cold so she wrapped her wings around her for warmth. As she was about to go to sleep a soft noise was heard in the bush. Getting up Misty made herself ready to fly when needed. A soft wet nose touched her and she glanced down at a wolf. The wolf whimpered and she pets it. "White fang what did you find," said a soft voice and a young woman came out of the bushes. She stopped at the sight of Misty. "Oh my what do we have here?" she said and Misty decided to make a run for it, "Wait," and Misty stopped, "I live here alone in the forest with my people you look cold why don't you stay with us for the night." She said and Misty was reluctant to follow. "If you think that we are with the giant monsters you are mistaken, we hide here from them." With that the woman and the wolf turned away. Misty decided to follow them withdrawing her wings she followed them. 

            The village was teaming with people as men and women made ready for the night. The woman led Misty to one of the many houses there.  Making herself at home Misty found a bed already made and wrapped herself in it and was fast asleep. 

            Lone Bear came in to find a stranger sleeping on one of the spare beds with White Fang next to her. "Whispering Willow why is there a stranger in our home?" he asked her, "She was lost and cold she is one of the spirits father," called Whispering Willow as she came back into the living area. "I found her on a ledge with wings like an eagle father she was cold so I took her in." she explained, "I hope she is not one of the Neo Oz soldiers." He said, "No I checked her only thing she was carrying on her is that necklace on her neck. Lone Bear sighed and went off into his room careful not to wake the sleeping stranger. 

            Dawn shone its first rays on Misty's face as she woke, "Good morning winged one," said Lone Bear as he looked at her from the fire. "Sleep well?" Misty nodded and pointed to her throat indicating that she can't talk. "Ah I see a silent one," he said and she nodded. "You have to thank Whispering Willow for letting you stay at our home." He said Misty nodded her thanks and headed out the door. "Wait," and she turned to him, "You need food and rest it looks like you have seen much and have traveled a long way." He said and Whispering Willow came back in nearly bumping into Misty, "Sorry," she said and sat beside her father. Taking some things out of her basket she offered them to Misty. "I made these for you it looks like you need them." She said and handed Misty a jacket with holes coming out of the back, "It is for your wings." She said and Misty smiled. She took some food from Whispering Willow and thanked her silently. Setting down to eat she stopped when she noticed other people watching. A little frightened she made ready to fight back, "Don't worry winged one they will not bite they heard about you that is all." And Misty relaxed and ate the rest of her meal. Putting on the jacket she made her way out again the people followed. She saw a river in front of the village down a steep ravine. Spreading her wings for everyone to see she was about to take off. "Good luck White Eagle," one old man said and Misty smiled at the new name she had only been here for one night and already she was being treated as if she lived there. Leaping off the ledge she flew into the sky again to search for the first crystal. 

            The clouds did not look kind at all but Misty did not care as she rose higher letting the rough winds catch her. She sailed over the storm and played in the winds. The direction she began to take made the crystal glow brighter. _This is the direction I must take, Misty thought to herself as she set off. The thunder only hid the sound well but Misty took her time to filter it out. Looking behind her she could see the outline of a mobile suit and Aries as she remembered correctly. Trying to stay in the clouds as best she could she hope the Aries did not notice. But it was already too late and they found her. Coming at her with blinding speed the Aries turned on its search lights and Misty was flying for her life. The mobile suits were faster then she was and she tried to get away. It grabbed her and she struggled to get away. "What the hell!" she could make out the pilot saying over the howling winds. Concentrating her power she let loose a surge of electricity. The Aries stopped moving and became quiet. It then began to drop letting Misty go. She flew into the storm and did not stop when she heard the explosion. _

            Leaving the safety of the mountains the trek southward was smooth with occasional patrols of both Oz and Canadian soldiers. It finally got more frequent as she neared the US, Canada border and landed. Hitch hiking she managed to get to a nearby town. She had to hide for Oz soldiers where everywhere as she wondered away from the town after getting some supplies and a back pack. Leaving the town she stayed away from the road and followed the crystal. 

            It was late one night when Misty settled down and built a fire for herself. Taking out some of the meat she got from Whispering Willow that she had left. She began to eat until she heard footsteps. Getting up really fast she buried the fire under dirt and stones and made sure it was out before taking to the skies. 

            Some time later a group of seven Oz soldiers came out of the bushes finding the fire. They inspected it to find it still fresh. "Search the area for any sign of the occupant." Said the commanding officer and soldiers began to comb the area. Something caught the captain's eye as he bent down to pick up a large feather. It was bigger then any bird he ever seen looking up he wondered where it went but went back to finding the owner of the campsite. 

            Misty was long gone into the skies as she crossed the forest into another group of mountains. This time she landed for she did not want to be seen. The crystal glowing brighter as she got nearer to her destination. Then out of nowhere explosions began and she was rocked from her footing. Tumbling down the hill she fell off the ledge to hit her head on a rock and passed out. 

            Mitch and no name where on the run form the enemy when they neared the ravine. "Shit Oz never stops do they?" Mitch joked and the other man laughed. "Tell me about it?" he replied as they ran down the ravine. "Hey look," no name said and pointed to a figure on a ledge. Escaping the explosion both men ducked under another ledge as a mobile suit flew overhead. The one with the braid aimed a rocket launcher at the suit and let loose a rocket. The mobile suit exploded out in mid air. Whooping both men ran out and threw a grenade at a number of troops that came out of the forest after them. Mitch ran to the woman and grabbed her over his shoulder. "I got her lets get out of here." He said and both men ran down the ravine. With out knowing it the crystal around the braided man's neck began to glow.

TBC  
  


	10. The Reunion

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_THE _****_REUNION_****__**

**__**

            "I think she is coming to," said a voice and Misty began to stir. She woke to find a pair of violet eyes looking right at her. Getting up with a start she began to run only to fall. "Whoa there baby I did not mean to scare you." He said and Misty began to relax. Then she found herself staring at the crystal around the man's neck. "What are you looking at this," the man said and pointed to the crystal. Misty reached into her shirt and pulled out her crystal and pointed it to the one on the man's neck it suddenly glowed brightly. "Holy shit, Hey Mitch get in here!" called the man and Mitch came into the room, "What," he said and saw the crystals glowing. Eyes growing wide he ran to the woman in front of him. "What the hell is going on?" Mitch said as he glared at the strange woman in front of him. The woman looked very familiar but the only difference is her short hair and lean but muscled frame. Her eyes held mystery as well as warmth and determination. Then out of nowhere the crystal around No Name's neck lifted and became undone. Misty took a step back and let the Reaper recognize the man. Misty spread her wings and both men stood back. "What the hell is she some kind of alien," yelled No Name. The crystal emitted a light to reveal a reaper who came up to no name and caress his skin and circled him. Then as it came it placed itself back around his neck. 

            Mitch was confused more now for the face around him reminded him of someone he knew from his past. The angel came up to him and wrapped him in a hug. Mitch was stunned as No Name came up to him. "I don't know what is going on but she owes us an explanation." He said and no sooner then he said it then Mitch felt tears falling from the girls face and held him closer. "Whoa there I am not your boyfriend." He said and held her away and when he did one face came to him. "Misty?" she nodded and more tears came to her face. "Misty?" said No Name and Mitch replied, "My older sister the one I told you about that disappeared before Oz attacked," "Oh her," No Name said, "Misty what happened to you and she pulled away from him and pointed to her throat. On her neck was a scar and she tried to tell him with her hands and gestures that she can no longer talk. "Who did this to you," Mitch said pointing to her wings and she recalled them. She pointed to a piece of scrap metal on the wall. "Neo Oz," growled No Name. 

            Misty tried to explain to them in her own words what had happened so she wrote it down. "Holy shit that explains a lot then does it." Said Mitch, "As for me and No Name here I was lost after my jet crashed after the first strike. I was lost in the desert for weeks till I found No Name on the ground naked. I took him to a nearby base I knew existed and had him examined to find he has amnesia." He said, "And since then we have been fighting this war for five years now. No Name here does not want me to call him anything else till he finds his real name." No Name only smiled, "Yep that is me don't know who I am or where I came from only that Neo Oz has to be stopped." He said and Misty remembered the photos that she has. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out two photos and pointed to the one with the braid. Both men leaned over to look at the pictures. Misty pointed to No Name and then to the one with the braid in the picture. "Me! Are you saying that I am the man in that picture?" he asked and Misty nodded. Then pointed to another picture of Hilde and Amanda and pointed to No Name again and to the picture of Hilde and Amanda. "Are you saying that No Name has a family Misty?" asked Mitch and Misty nodded again. "I have a family?" said No Name and she nodded again. "I don't get it I don't remember any of …." BOOM! Came a sound and the trio jumped up, "What the hell?" said the two in unison. Misty ran out to stare at a mobile doll, "Shit they found us must have tracked us. Running Misty, Mitch and No Name ran further into the hanger. Misty turned and faced the Mobile doll, "What are you doing are you crazy!" yelled Mitch and Misty felt power come up from her raising her hand she called forth a storm. The wind in the room began to shift and grow in intensity and speed. And with a stroke of her hand she let loose a ball of lightning that struck the mobile doll. It was blocked by its energy shield. Spreading her wings Misty leaped up into the air and called forth her other powers. Pulling both hands up she willed with all her strength for the storm to hit harder. She could see Mitch and No Name make a run for one of the planes. Starting it up they boarded and headed out. At this time more mobile dolls came into view. The plane took off without any trouble but the winds where too much to handle. 

            No Name maneuvered the plane to land away from the dolls when Misty came up behind them and blocked off one of the beam cannons from the dolls. Sending a stronger lightning bolt at the dolls she demolished three of them. But more came after them. Then something caught her eye. It was a folder caught in the wing of the plane making movement impossible. 

            "Shit something is in the rudder or one of the wing flaps," said No Name and Mitch went to look. To his surprise there was a folder trapped, "Shit there is a folder with your pokemon cards in it." He said and No Name cursed, "Wait what the hell is Misty doing!" he said and No Name turned his head to find Misty retrieving the folder. Having freed the object No Name returned to the controls and pulled up. By doing so he was able to save them. Misty turned to the Mobile dolls and opened the folders. Inside was _POKEMON CARD! She thought delighted and landed. The mobile dolls came up to her and began to fire. She blocked the blast and grabbed a card._

            "What the hell does she think she is doing?" Mitch cried and No Name turned the plane around to make a pass. To their surprise Misty called the winds to her as she began to summon. Closing her eyes and facing the folder to the dolls. They began to fly out into the wind and take shape of the pokemon they where suppose to display. 

            The pokemon turned to Misty as she whispered a silent command and they attacked. Taking off again she saw the plane come in towards her. Lining herself up with the plane she grabbed the open door and came onboard. Closing the door behind them Mitch called to No Name who flew the plane out of there. Explosions could be heard behind them. 

            It was sometime later that they landed in a nearby airport and ditched the plane. The trio made their way to the eating area. "Misty I hate to say this but you need clothes," said Mitch and Misty agreed to his show of brotherly love. "Yea but what about the place I mean how did those mobile dolls find us." He said and looked at Misty and she looked down at her crystal. Taking it off she held it out to No Name who grabbed it out of her hand. The crystals glowed again and Misty took out a drawing and pointed to the Reaper and then to No Name. No Name was stunned so stunned that he fell back and his braid flew up after him. _That image is so familiar to me as well as that lady in the photo that Misty showed me earlier does she know my past? No Name asked himself as he got up. Looking at the image of the Reaper again he did find a sense of familiarity. With it all and at the same time a sense of longing. "Hey Misty I was wondering where did you find that picture." And she wrote it down on a napkin with a pen she stolen from the waitress. __I got it from a friend of mine, she said and No Name shrugged, "So what do we do now? Now that Neo Oz has found our base we have to leave Montana," asked Mitch and Misty scribbled something on paper and handed it to him. "Where are we going to get the money?" he asked and Misty shrugged, "What does the paper say Mitch?" asked No Name, "She says that we have to help her find the other bearers of the crystals." Replied Mitch, "And how the hell are we going to do that?" said No Name and Misty took back her crystal and pointed to it._

            Later that night the trio found themselves in one of the abandoned buildings that was stable enough for them to hide. As soon as they where about to leave the eating room at the airport some soldiers came into the dinning area looking for them. All three crawled out of the airport and left when the soldiers came to look for them and from wondering for a few hours found the abandoned building. Finding a place to say the three made camp and started a fire. Like so many other homeless people around them that lost their homes to this war they shared it with no one. Taking her crystal out as well as the scroll that she took from the Preventers Misty placed the crystal down. "Ok how we find these other crystal bearers?" asked No Name and Misty placed her hands above the crystal and slid her eyes shut. The crystal began to glow and move pointing to the symbol of the Lion and pointed southward still. Opening her eyes she found her next target. "Ok so we head south but where are we going first. Misty then pointed south east towards the plains beyond. Then curled up and fell asleep beside the fire. "She is not one for wasting time," said No Name, "My sister has changed over the years No Name she is not what she use to be." Said Mitch and he too curled up somewhere and fell asleep leaving No Name to ponder on the recent events. _This girl is weird and she pointed to a picture of a boy that looks like me he looks exactly like me. Does she know who I really am after all? And what about the woman and her child is that mine. Did I get laid or was I married before I lost my memory. I guess the answers lie with her and her so called quest. Geeze I feel like I know those people yet I am still lost. And without another world No Name also fell asleep with the rest of the gang taking first watch. _

            Dawn brought Misty out of her slumber as she stretched her muscles out to the world and woke up Mitch. Mitch grumbled at first which made Misty smile remembering the memories that they had together. Slowly Mitch rose up to meet his sister with a smile. She then crawled over to No Name and shook him awake. "Not now Mitch can't you see that I want to sleep in some more it is too early," No Name complained and did not get up. Smirking Misty placed a finger by his but and "OOOOWWWWW!" He screamed which woke Mitch up fully and he began to laugh really loud. No Name rubbed his sore rear and got up, "What was that for?" he grumbled and Misty glared at him as she got up and extinguished the rest of the fire by summoning some water from the air. "You know girl you amaze me with all that magic stuff you do how you do that." No Name said and Misty shrugged her shoulders and began to walk away. Getting up the two men ran to catch up with her. 

            And so the long journey begins as the trio moved south catching rides when they could. "So where exactly are we going?" Mitch asked and Misty pointed again to her crystal. "Oh I get it that is how you found me," said No Name, Mitch looked confused. "The crystal around our necks acts as a beacon to Misty and she tracks us down with hers." "Oh," said Mitch as they set camp again away from civilization. The journey lasted a long time for they had to hitch hike or steal a vehicle. And at the same time avoid the constant mobile suits that patrolled the areas. They stayed hidden when the mountains turned to desert and the desert turned to mountains again. It was a long journey and they still followed Misty willingly for they had nowhere else to go. So they continued on their journey with Misty. She finally led them to a jungle the Amazon after nearly a month on the road. The humidity was overwhelming and all three found themselves attacked by bugs, hungry and thirsty. Misty set about searching the area for food when she found several mobile suits and a camp nearby. Flying lower she checked her crystal and fond it dead for it did not glow so she knew that the presence of the next bearer was not here. 

            Flying lower she landed near the river and approached the camp. Looking around she found a tent full of boxes. Coming closer she inspected the boxes and found them full of supplies. Grabbing some she loaded the bag that she carried with her and slipped out of the camp again. 

            The flight back was an uneventful one as Misty landed back at the camp with the guys. They built their camp in the trees to avoid the bugs and any on the ground troop's sot the main concern is Mobile suits. The trio gladly took advantage of the food and water. Then loading there supplies again they headed back into the jungle unaware that they are being stalked by a pair of cat's eyes. 

            "Are you sure we are going the right way," complained Mitch and Misty stopped making the other three stop as well. Misty's mind was alert to the menace as well. It was then that she could hear the silent footsteps coming closer and closer. Pulling everyone out of the way she blocked the blow from the jaguar that came from the rear. Throwing it over her head the cat leaped off a tree and charged her. "MISTY!" yelled Mitch as he tried to fire at the cat. Misty using her training leaped into the air and the jaguar missed again. Running after Misty again it tried to get at her. Using stick that she found on the ground Misty swung with all her might. Hitting the cat in the head making it hit a tree. The jaguar then tried to go after Mitch but No Name fought it off. Then without success it tried to go after Misty again but the swift young lady was already on the cat. Holding its jaws away from her throat she rammed her fist into its stomach. The blow was so hard that she made it fly into another tree. Circling the cat with a predatory gait she pounced on it and it ran into the jungle. 

            The rest of the journey was uneventful with the occasional raids on Oz camps the trio went further and further into the jungle. It was by the second week that Misty's crystal began to glow in the middle of the night waking everyone from their slumber. "Does that mean that the guy is close?" asked No Name who was being eaten alive by leaches. "EK!" he grumbled and slowly began the painful process of pealing them off. And explosion filled there ears as birds began to fly away. "Looks like we got a battle," said Mitch. The trio climbed a tree (Or in Misty's case flew,) and had a look around. Birds where fly away from an explosion in the west. Helicopters tried to get away or where flying towards the explosions whey they too where blown out of the sky. When some of the taller trees cleared they recognized the heads of a few Serpent mobile suits. "What are they doing destroying the rainforest?" said No Name and Misty answered by leaping off the tree and landed in a summersault. "Whoa there goes Jane but where is Tarzan when you need it?" Joked No Name and leaped down and landing on a lower branch followed by Mitch. They took the slower root down and Misty was already waiting for them. Running as fast as there tired legs would carry them they made their way over to the next rise. They tried to remain undetected but that failed when a Leo spotted them and began to rain bullets down on them. Running as fast as they could the trio ran into the jungle with a group of guerillas. Running as fast as her legs could carry her and too tired to fly Misty headed into the trees. She grabbed a gun from one of the running guerillas and fired back at the mobile suit. There where shouts in both Spanish and Portuguese as they ran into the jungle escaping the explosions. Misty lost sight of Mitch and No Name as they got separated. She was then grabbed from behind by a pair of hands one was wrapped in bandages the other was held over her mouth and the body shoved her away from a passing foot. Breathing heavily Misty turned to the figure that saved her. One of his eyes was covered by long bangs the other was glaring at her. He began to speak to her in Spanish demanding an answer when Misty pointed to the scar on her throat and to the Oz troops as they passed. Ducking down out of the way the two made there way into the trees. But was spotted by a passing Aries it fired a few rounds at them and they leaped off the trees. The end was near for the young man when Misty grabbed his good arm and pulled him to her. Spreading her wings she made clear the broken trees and into the sky. 

            The man was calm yet his eyes held bewilderment at the sight of Misty. She flew higher and higher into the sky and avoided the bullets from the Aries it was hard to maneuver when one arm is holding the man for dear life. Letting go she did the maneuver that she did on Hitomi and back flipped. Diving down to his level he cursed in both languages. Catching him Misty pulled up and held him close to her. Holding him she maneuvered up and over several trees. The Aries and Taurus are where fast but Misty was more maneuverable. She was shot in the wing by one of the tailing bullets and she felt herself in intense pain. Both she and the pilot began to fall towards the ground at unbelievable heights. 

            No Name was running through the jungle having lost both Mitch and Misty he ran faster not letting the enemy see him. It was then that he saw a figure fly above him at incredible speeds followed by Aries. "Misty," he whispered as he ran in that direction. He climbed a tree and witnesses the catch between Misty and one of the guerillas. He watched as Misty flew higher and faster away till he saw her shot. "MISTY!" No Name shouted. Suddenly his crystal began to glow very brightly. "What the hell?" No Name said and pulled out his necklace. It was then that the jewel floated above his head and the image of the Reaper appeared in its place was a mobile suit. "Holy Shit," he said and climbed down. Running towards the suit a catch line was already waiting for him. Grabbing it No Name was pulled aboard. Climbing into the cockpit the suit came to life and No Name could see the world through the monitors. "Let's see how you assholes like some bullets." He said as he began to maneuver the energy scythe from behind him. Working like a natural pilot No Name felt familiar surroundings in the cockpit. Running as fast as the mobile suit would let him he charged into battle. 

            Misty crashed into some trees but held on to the banged stranger. She used her free hand to do a summersault through the trees onto the ground. The trees departed to the show all the mobile suits aiming at her. "Freeze we have you don't move." He said and both of them raised there hands in surrender. Suddenly one of them was sliced in half and exploded. "What the hell?" the man said in English and Misty turned to him. Standing over them was another mobile suit, it was shaped differently then the others for one thing it was shaped like a reaper with its energy scythe in hand. It charged the Aries with deadly accuracy. _Deathscythe, Misty thought as the mobile suit attacked. The remaining mobile suits tried to attack but none where a match for the new mobile suit, and they retreated. The mobile suit then towered over them and lowered one hand down. The other man backed away but Misty put her hand on his shoulder indicating that the suit means no harm. The banged man felt something familiar about that suit so he boarded the hand along with Misty nursing a wing. Recalling her wings back into her back she found it very painful and will not use them in a while. _

            No Name watched as he lifted Misty and the man with the bangs by his very hand and began to walk deeper into the jungle and to safety. 

            The jungles held many secrets but none where more secret then the mountain plateaus to the north of Brazil bordering Brazil and equator. The mobile suit followed the guerillas into the jungle until they came to a place near the Amazon river. Lowering its hand Misty and the banged man got off the suit then disappeared in a cloud of mist leaving behind No Name. Misty ran up to him and hugged him. No Name returned the favor. "God Misty I thought you where a goner till my crystal changed into that thing." He said and fingered the crystal on his neck. Suddenly Misty's crystal glowed and she grabbed it out of her shirt. There was another glow this one orange as the man stared shocked by all this removed the object from his shirt and found it glowing. "I see that we are alike after all." He said in accented English. The trio made there way over to the camp where they met up with Mitch who was nursing a sprained ankle. "Hey man I did not get your name I am called No Name for I have no name." No Name said and the other one smiled, "They call me frog for I can leap like one or jaguar. For I have no name and so they named me after animals because of my acrobatics skills." The banged man said. "That girl over there that can't talk is Misty and that is her step brother Mitch." Said No Name and Jaguar smiled, "I thank you Misty for saving me that is are you an angel?" he asked and Misty shook her head. 

            "My men and I have been fighting Neo Oz ever since they invaded the jungles. At the moment they are destroying it to find us and if this keeps up there will be no more jungle left to protect." Said Jaguar explaining his situation to the new comers as he replaced a bandage. Misty came up to him and offered her hand. Confused by this he did as well and she grabbed his injured arm and caused him to wince. Misty examined the arm and snapped it again causing the man to scream. All the other men grabbed their guns and pointed it to them. Ignoring them Misty began to work on setting the bone right. The man held back a shout as Misty stared at the arm not letting go. She made a splint first then concentrated on the break. In her eyes she began the mend of the bone. Then the tissue around it till it was straight again. Satisfied she turned to find guns pointing at her face. Jaguar moved his hand and arm and was surprised that they did not hurt at all. Looking up he found his men holding the new comers at bay. "Release them," he said in Spanish and they released them. "But they hurt you sir," said one of the men, "She did not all she did was fix my arm see." He said and raised it around for all to see. They where amazed by the handy work that Misty did. Lowering their weapons they moved back to their spots.

TBC 


	11. The New Journey

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_THE NEW JOURNEY_**

Jaguar let them stay at the camp and in return the trio explained to him about there travels and how they searched for him. "I did not know that this thing that fell from the sky would lead you to me. I am honored to have you here." He said and Misty blushed then pulled out the picture from earlier. She pointed to him and then to the picture of a man with shorter hair and long bangs. Jaguar's hair was shoulder length but it still had that light brown look to it. "I have one question and that is how that mobile suit appeared out of nowhere?" asked Jaguar, "I don't know man all I did was watch you and Misty fall into the trees when something snapped. And the next thing I knew I was in this strange cockpit unlike that of the mobile suits and was piloting it like a natural when in truth I have no idea how I did it." He said, "Sometimes the body remembers what the mind does not." Replied Jaguar and it was then that he had a flash then nothing, _what was that? He thought.  "I want to know one thing and that is, are there more people besides us with these crystals?" He asked, "Well according to Misty there is and only she can find them," replied Mitch. Nodding his head Jaguar drank some hot water. "Are you leaving knowing that who ever is next on the list is pretty far off?" Misty nodded her head. Jaguar nodded his head in understanding and walked over to the next person to get some food. Walking back he sat with them again. "Then I will join you on your journey to finding the next person then if it is what my fate is to be." He said and watched as Misty got out her things. _

            Doing the procedure again Misty found the next symbol it was the desert prince. And with a world map that Jaguar found with the supplies he gave it to Misty and she used the crystal to locate the next bearer it landed on Egypt. Pointing to it she judged the air and it pointed north east towards the rising sun. "Well it looks like the sorceress has found the next person on our list." Said No Name and with that he made his way to a sleeping bag and curled up he was asleep in no time. "Well No Name has the same idea and that is to get some sleep." Said Mitch and he curled up next to him. Jaguar had gone to bed as well as all the other men in the camp with a few taking night watches. Misty stayed up though looking at the stars. _Duo and Trowa don't realize who they are but I will not push them, Misty thought, __our next journey will lead us to Quatre in Egypt but who knows where he will be only fate can tell us where he will be. All the gundam pilots have no real sense as to who they are. The only thing that bonds them is the crystals. Neo Oz has even bigger influences here then I feared. My world is in total war with everyone either fighting or worse enslaved. As of now I am tired and tomorrow leads a new day and with that a new journey.  And with that she crawled into a sleeping bag next to her brother and was asleep in a few short minutes. _

            The next day brought many new events. One of them happens to be loading supplies into a cargo plane and heading out towards the African coast. The flight was long and so during the flight everyone took this time to get to know one another better. "So I see why she doesn't talk," said Jaguar, "Yep had to write it down and show us the scar to prove it. Neo Oz did the works on her," replied No Name, Mitch was piloting the Cargo plane. While Misty was asleep nursing her injured wing, "So by taking her away from school five years ago she was a power source for their so called gateway," "Yea that is how they got here and according to Misty it has destroyed the balance that has been here for thousands of years. Because of that she is looking for the ones with the crystals for they are the ones like her who can stop Neo Oz and restore the so called balance." No Name explained.   "I seem to understand now according to this so called scroll she has I am the Lion is that right?" said Jaguar, "Yea and I am the Reaper, Misty is the Thunderbird the one that keeps all of us in balance." "Ok so who are we getting in Egypt?" "Well according to the scroll it is the Desert Prince." he said and he also pulled the photo out of Misty's bag as well. "What I don't get is if this is me and that is you it would be a surprise to find that we both have families that we like to return to." No Name said and Jaguar gazed at the picture before him. There it showed a picture of all of these women some with children. He wondered if one of them was his family then something caught his eye. Two women one with red hair the other with blonde hair standing side by side of the banged man in the picture. He looked happy to be with them and Jaguar envied him. On the side he could see another man with blond hair cut short with a group of other men and one woman. 

            It was at this time that he felt a hand take the picture from him and looked up to see Misty's dark brown eyes. She took the picture from his grasp and placed it back in to her bag. Jaguar could not help but wonder how a girl like Misty survive four years of rape, torture, starvation, and severe beatings, also the change from a human to an angel like creature. He caught No Name watching him with a smirk, "Hey don't get any ideas," he said, "What?" the American looked at him funny, "I know what you where thinking you where thinking I have a thing for her." "And," "I don't I was just wondering how a girl like her can survive four years of trials and tribulations." He said and No Name 'Oh,' and shrugged, "Sorry about that," he said and Jaguar shook it off. 

            The rest of the journey was in silence with each of the three men taking turns flying the plane. It was not one of those jet planes so the journey took longer then expected. It was sometime latter that they arrived in Egypt but the thing that caught there eyes where the pyramids. "What the hell," said Mitch as he eyed the once Great Pyramid of Giza. It was half way to being destroyed by missile fire with smoke still rising form it. The whole city of Cairo was destroyed and mobile suits where everywhere. "What the hell this city is completely annihilated everything is gone," said No Name and Jaguar had to agree. Turning to Misty, "Misty where is the next crystal bearer located?" he asked and Misty pulled her crystal out of her shirt and concentrated her energy. It pointed to the west. "Mitch head west about 15 degrees," said No Name as he climbed into the cockpit. "We have to land soon we are low on fuel," came the reply. Misty was silent as usual and spread her wings to check on the healing process and was satisfied with it then recalled it. "Where did you get your wings little angel," he asked and Misty shrugged. Jaguar nodded his head in understanding. _Trowa is talking more then usual thought Misty; __maybe it has to do with all that time in the jungle with those guerillas, it was then that she felt the plane go down. _

            Running to the cockpit both tried to figure out what had happened. "We are caught in a sandstorm and this shit head flew right into it." Grumbled Mitch and Misty shoved him out of the way. "What are you doing do you know how to pilot a plane!" complained No Name and she indicated for them to hold on tight. 

            Misty grabbed the controls and figured out quick what is what from her mother's lessons in flying. Taking the controls she maneuvered the plane for an emergency landing. 

            Not far off a pair of binoculars watch as the plane jumped around in the sandstorm. "What idiots," he said in Arabic and rode his camel towards the plane. He knew the storms and what they bring and he also know how to ride in them. 

            Misty flew the plane to angle with the winds in order to keep it from falling apart. It was one thing she learned in flying with her own wings its how the winds work. And by doing so managed to keep the play from crashing into the mountains of dunes as well. She angled the plane for a landing in the sands in a spot she knew that the winds will not get to the plane. The plane crashed with a thud into the sand and Misty powered down the engines. _Thank you Rashid for teaching me how to fly in a sandstorm, Misty thanked the lucky stars up there. Remaining in the plane they waited out the sandstorm. _

            The man on a camel followed the plane to where it crashed in distant dunes waiting out the sandstorm he and his camel waited out the worse part of the hurricane winds before going after the plane again. _I will do a lot of yelling to a bunch of idiots but if they are Oz soldiers they had better watch out for me. He thought as he got up. The storm long past he sought out his camel that got up when he called. Leaping on to its back he rode in the direction of the plane. _

            Misty woke to the glowing of the crystal as well as a sense of danger. Getting up she ran into the back to grab a rifle out of one of the boxes. "What is it Misty?" asked Mitch and she pointed to the crystal and she also pointed outside. No sooner then she said then the ground outside exploded. 

            "Shit," cursed the man on the camel as he saw the approaching mobile suits all desert type. It was then that the crystal on his neck began to glow. "By Allah what's this?" he said and pulled it out. Looking in the direction of the nearby plane he saw it glow brighter, _it is reacting to something in the plane as if there is another like this one; he thought and reached for his radio. _

            The explosions caused the group to grab for more guns. Misty broke a window and began to fire back. Jaguar grabbed a rocket launcher and retaliated as well. No Name and Mitch tried to get the plane to star only to find that the engines as well as the fuel were gone. Misty spotted a tank coming in their direction along with several helicopters firing several missiles at them. Both Misty and Jaguar ducked the explosion rocked the plane leaving a large hole. "We can't stay here!" he said to the others who nodded in agreement. Misty reached into her bag to pull out a card. "Hey that is my sandslash where did you get it." No Name said but Misty ran outside. Firing a few shots she called the card out. In a flash a pokemon appeared she pointed to the nearest mobile suit and the pokemon was gone. She hit the sand and fired a few rounds at the mobile suit distracting it from the impending doom until she could see it sink in the sand till it could not be seen. Then and explosion came from the sand as the mobile suit exploded from the pressure and the pokemon underground. 

            When reinforcements arrived the man on the camel saw the damaged that the people in the plane did the mobile suit patrol. He could also see reinforcements arrive from distant dunes. Charging he and his men along with several stolen mobile suits charged down the hill. 

            Misty sensed something coming from the other direction as the crystal began to glow. Grabbing No Name she pointed to the crystal and then to the direction of the strange presence. No Name nodded his head and fired a few rounds of rockets at a tank suit that tried to get at them causing it the explode. "We are almost out of bullets and ammo." Said Jaguar, "If we don't get out of here by the time reinforcements arrive we are dead." "How the hell did they find us," Mitch said, "They probably tracked us by radar," replied Jaguar. One of the mobile suits then found then and they froze. It was about to fire when a rocket from far off hit it square in the face toppling it backwards. Suddenly more fire came from the dunes beyond. "Looks like we found some friends," said No Name and fired at some soldier who came out of the suit and began to fire at them. Misty called another windstorm and blew away a few tanks then using the pokemon card dug some more sand traps. At this time another figure ran to them and began to fire at the Oz soldiers as they began to come out of transports from the air. No Name was surprised by his sudden appearance, "Hey buddy are those guys your friends," the man turned to him and nodded. "Do you speak any English," he said and the man spoke, "Yea I do as far as I remembered," he said in an Arabic accent. "Come we don't have much time there are more troops coming over the dunes and we will be out numbered soon." With that he ran to his camel and signaled for a transport. 

            A humvee came into view and he quickly yelled, "Get in if you spare your lives so much," he said and rode off. Misty knew who that was immediately, _that was Quatre we found him or actually he found us, she thought and pulled on Mitch's shirt indicating the humvee. "Alright let's move out," he said and Jaguar and No Name followed him into the van. No Name turned his braid flying behind him as he shot a few more soldiers but on managed to get him in the leg. Falling he was grabbed by Misty who dragged him to the vehicle. The driver was firing rockets as a Leo that came into view. It exploded and fell on an unsuspecting helicopter that flew in too low and too close. The humvee then sped off into the dunes. The others began to retreat as more and more of the mobile suits began to attack. Misty grabbed a rocket launcher and was about to fire when an explosion knocked her off the vehicle. "Misty!" called Mitch but the driver did not turn around. She began to run but the sand was too loose. She saw the man on the camel come after her and grabbed her hand. Another explosion shook the ground where she was and she thanked him by nodding her head. Still holding the rocket launcher she fired a shot and it hit the suit square and it exploded. She turned to hold on to her savior as they rode away from the carnage._

            "Man those guys are now trigger happy idiots shot first ask questions later." Complained No Name sometime later when they found a safe place to rest. It was in a canyon somewhere on the west side of the Nile River. The Nile itself was filled with filth and dirt from the Oz base. In the canyon where refugees from Cairo and a few other cities in Egypt had gathered here either helping the rebels or dealing with there families. No Name was on a stretcher one of the many injured during battle. Misty was caring for his wound with a pair of pliers and her bare hands. A scream filled the camp as No Name let his protest be known. Taking her time Misty had to knock out No Name to get the bullet out then use the last of her strength to patch it up right. When she exhausted herself the people placed her on a bed where she could rest. In the mean time Jaguar and Mitch where eating with there host.

            "So why did you come here to Egypt in the first place if its to give us supplies Oz has it or destroyed it already." Said the man obviously the leader of the group his short brown hair was filthy from long periods in the dessert. "We did not come here for supplies," said Jaguar, "We came here looking for someone," the blonde man lifted an eyebrow, "Looking for someone where are you from?" he asked. It was Mitch who spoke up, "No Name and I that is the guy with the blade there came from the United States and Jaguar here came from Brazil." The blonde man nodded, "What about the girl?" he asked, "She is from the US as well but disappeared the same time that Neo Oz showed up. She was their prisoner for sometime in another dimension. From the information I got from these two here she came back after four years of torture, rape, and severe abuse to find these six men who bares these crystals." He said and pulled his out from his torn shirt. It glowed with an orange light and a similar glow came from the blondes own crystal. Surprised he pulled his out from under his robes. It glowed a light brown, "You see Misty was trying to find these crystal bearers in order to restore the so called balance between the worlds of Fantasy and Reality." The man was taken back by this, "Tell me more about this?" he asked, "You let Jaguar explain I am not good at this for I am going to check on No Name." said Mitch and he got up to check on his friend. Jaguar explained the whole account that No Name explained to him and about the balance of the two worlds. 

            "So let me get this strait Misty has these powers ever since she was freed from this so called prison?" and Jaguar nodded, "She was given a mission from the families of these so called 'Gundam Pilots' to find their loved ones as well as find the crystal bearers." Finally understanding the blonde man nodded his head. "Then I am the next crystal bearer then?" "Yes you are my friend I am the Lion and No Name there is the Reaper and Misty is the Thunderbird and you are the Desert Prince." "The Desert Prince? That name suits me," said the Blonde, "By the way I am called Horus for the people said that I fell from the sky. When I landed I accidentally smashed one of the statues of Horus and so the name stuck." The conversation lasted until the group decided to sleep out the night. 

            The following morning No Name was already up and about doing his own thing. "Hey is there any chance I can get a bath?" he asked and one man came up to him and indicated to repeat. "A bath you know," he said and made a hand gesture. The man finally understood and led No Name down one of the underground tunnels to a lighted area. In the center was an underground spring where the men clean themselves up. Thanking the man No Name stripped off his clothes and was washing himself off in satisfaction of finally being clean. Another man came with some soap and showed No Name where to wash off. Thanking the man again No Name got out of the water and to the place the man indicated. Being a community bath it looked like someone stole the water from the river and cleaned it. Scrubbing his hair and then his body No Name dove into the pool again to rinse off and relax. He could see a few other men relaxing as well. 

            Horus got up and entered the bathing chambers of the underground caves that he shared with his people to find No Name already in the water cleaning himself off and relaxing. Smiling he washed off as well and joined the American. "Such pleasantries are hard to come by these days," he said and No Name turned to him, "Man you scared me, Wait a minute your that guy that can speak English," he said and the other man nodded, "Sorry I did not introduce myself earlier but you where asleep I am Horus." And stuck out his hand, "No Name," and they shook on it, "That is a very unusual name tell me why do you call yourself 'No Name'?" "For I have no memory of my real name and until I do I don't want any other name so No Name is what I am called." Horus nodded in understanding and told him of how he got his name, "Man, you, myself, and Jaguar have no memory whatsoever of who we are or where we came from until Misty came along and picked us up. As for Jaguar's case he came voluntarily me and Mitch we have no place to go. Oz destroyed our base for they tracked us down to kill us. It is pretty tough in the US right now for all our leaders are either captured or dead." Said No Name, "It sounds like here for we have no government Neo Oz destroyed it all as well as the pyramids and other pieces of history of this place." No Name was stunned by this, "It seems as if Neo Oz is after world domination and succeeded where Hitler left off," said another voice and Mitch came in followed by Jaguar. All four men where talking about nothing but the war and the pains of it on their side of the world. 

            In the meantime one lonely person just woke up from her slumber having exhausted herself during the fight with the mobile suits and the ordeal of patching up No Name. She felt filthy and needed a bath she smelled herself and found it most unappealing. 

            Having gotten dressed in clean clothes and feeling refreshed the men stepped out of the cave into the sunlight. "Did Neo Oz find this place?" asked No Name, "No for the canyon is hidden and all the dwellings are underground. This use to be an archeological site till Neo Oz ransacked it of everything. We then took it as our refugee camp and been here ever since." Said Horus as he led them to the dinning area where they where greeted by a very filthy Misty who sat far away from them. 

            "My young lady do you need a bath," Mitch scolded and Misty glared at him. "There is no need for that now," said Horus being the good host called one of the women down to him, "Please take Misty to the women's bathing area and get her some clean clothes and give her the royal treatment," he said in Egyptian and the woman nodded her head and walked over to Misty and gestured her to follow her. Getting up Misty followed the woman out to the bathing chambers. Unlike the men's chamber the women's chamber was decorated it curtains and other things to give it a feminine look. There where several other women waiting for her as they took off her clothes and scrubbed her down. Feeling uncomfortable with this she was full of doubt when she remembered the passing conversation in Egyptian between Horus and the servant woman; _He is giving me the royal treatment! She said and decided to relax. The women washed her till there was not a speck of dirt. Feeling relaxed she let her wings out by mistake and the women jumped back Misty made and apologizing gesture and recalled them. One of the women pointed to her back and held up a brush understanding Misty sprouted her wings again and she cleaned them along with the other woman at a wonder that such a woman could sprout such wings. _

            "So what did you tell the woman to do with Misty?" Mitch had to ask, "I only told her to give your sister a bath as well as the royal treatment being the only female of this group she does lack in certain women's qualities." Replied Horus and the men all stared at him. 

            Misty was clean and refreshed as she relaxed in the women's pool letting her muscles unknot themselves. As she was relaxing she was recalling all the gundam pilots, _so far I only found Duo, Trowa, and Quatre who is next on the list? She thought and grabbed her crystal and let it glow lighting up the pond. __I sense a coming danger in the journey ahead; she thought as she got out of the pool where another group of women where waiting for her. _

            "What is taking Misty so long I never figured she be that filthy," said No Name getting annoyed, "Well she was really filthy if you did not notice." Said Mitch as he finished his meal and sat back. It was an hour after Misty disappeared with the woman and the men where getting nervous till the curtains parted and Misty entered. All the mouths parted for she was wearing the clothes of an Arabian dancer. The clothes showed off her figure which was lean and well muscled. She glared at them as to say, 'What?' and sat down to begin her meal. "My you do look stunning," said Horus and Misty blushed at that. She then got a better look at all the men as well. All of them filled out nicely as compared to the skinny picture of them four years ago. She was wondering what the women where going to say when they saw what the war did to their men. She giggled silently at that, "And what does the lady find so funny," said Jaguar, Misty then ran out of the tent only to return with her bag and the photo's she carried and showed them to Horus. She pointed to the man with the blonde hair and khaki pants. Behind him was a woman with long blonde hair and strange eyebrows. He found this fascinating considering the woman looks exotic and she then pointed to the little boy in the next picture with the woman. "She showed that to all of us," said No Name. She then took out her map and scroll and cleared the table. She grabbed her meal and finished it quickly, "Always on to business," said No Name. She then pulled the crystal from her neck and did the routine again and this time the crystal landed on the symbol of the two headed dragon. "What symbol is that?" asked Horus, Misty wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "The Dragon of the East eh?" he said in thought and she nodded then repeated the process on the world map and the crystal pointed to Russia. "Man it is going to be cold," said Mitch, "Yes but how will we get there?" said Horus, "Wait a minute you are coming too?" asked No Name, "Why yes I think the answers lie with this young woman as to where our past came from and how to defeat Neo Oz once and for all." He said, "What about the people here?" asked Jaguar speaking up, "I already talked to the leaders and they said they can handle things when I am gone they wanted me to find my true self for quite some time now." He said with a smile and Misty returned it. "Well shall we make preparations for departure." He said and go up followed by the others.   
  


TBC


	12. The Trap

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_THE TRAP_**

**__**

            It was dawn when the alarms went off and people panicked as they ran for a place to hide. Neo Oz found them again and Horus shouted orders for a group of men to lead the people to safety. Doing this the men then lead the group to the river where a boat was waiting for them. "We will take this to Greece there we will have to find transport to Russia." Said Horus and with that climbed onboard. The others soon followed suit and they where off. 

            As they where leaving Misty could see explosion fill the distant hills as Neo Oz attacked the people, "They must have tracked us down with a spy plane," said Horus and the others nodded. "That could be it or they took over the US military satellites," replied Mitch as the ship headed down the water. "Or they followed you idiots with the tracker we put on the girl," said a voice and they turned to find a man with a pistol. He was joined with more men armed with rifles. They all put their hands up in surrender till. Misty smirked at the man, "What is that for woman happy to be captured again?" he said, "I know about you the whore that brought us here in the first place." He said and Misty's smirk turned into a smile. "Why are you smiling bitch liked being a whore," Misty gave a look that said 'You Wish' and thunder began to sound in the sky. "I don't remember the weather reports saying anything about a storm," said one of the men. Then without warning Misty dropped her hands and lightning struck the men killing them on the spot. "And that is why they call her the thunderbird." Said No Name as he made his way over to the bridge to find the original crew tied and dead due to shots in their heads. "Ah guys I think we are in trouble," he said and the others rushed over to find the smelly corpses glaring back at them. 

            No Name rushed to the side and unloaded what ever he had in his stomach over the side. Pushing the corpses into the water it was greeted with the site of crocodiles coming in for a feast. Misty then gone into the bridge and repeated the same process with the crew's bodies. "Why did you do that Misty I mean we could have given them a proper burial." Said No Name, "I understand you Misty to return to the earth," said Horus as he took the wheel. The engine was no longer running but luckily they have the river currents to guide them to the sea. "Let's hope we don't run into anymore Oz soldiers on our way here." Said Jaguar, "Misty turn around so I may have a look at you," and she did so Jaguar ran his hands up and down her and in her things till he brought out one device that was on the straps shaped like a seed. With that he threw it off the boat. "Misty try do some of that lightning this on yourself to make sure that no more bugs are on you." Said Mitch and sparks flew off Misty and another fell out of her hair. "Man they sure did bug you," No Name said with a smirk only to receive a shock from Misty. "Owww!" No Name yelped and leaped away leaving everyone else laughing. 

            The rest of the trip was uneventful till they got to the Nile Delta. Upon arriving they spotted an Oz carrier. Sneaking around the city they planed on taking the sub by force. Waiting for the right time they made their way through the city along the delta Alexandria (I think it is Alexandria I do not know) they wove there way through the crowded streets. Stepping into a bar Misty and the others ordered a seat. "We have to get onboard that Submarine." Said Horus and the others nodded, "We wait till sunset where they change the guards unless the shifts change sooner we have to keep watch." Misty was only half paying attention to the plan for her mind was elsewhere searching. Putting her hand down on the table made everyone quiet as they looked her way. "What is it Misty?" asked Jaguar. Suddenly Misty leaped into the air and did a double summersault and a twist before landing on another table. Right where she was is a knife embedded into the seat. "Shit!" No Name shouted and they all jumped back. Misty had her own knife that she borrowed from one of the men pointed at the man who threw it. The tip was at his throat. He gulped as Misty's eyes narrowed at the man. He whimpered in Arabic and his comrades pulled their guns out. All of them in Oz uniforms, then the man spoke in English, "So we meet again bitch didn't have enough of me," he said and the others grew green with disgust at the sight of Misty fucking this man. Growing angry Misty decked him in the face that sent him flying into the farthest wall. "Whoa!" said Mitch and the others watched her wide eye. But in majority of their minds minus Mitch there was only one thing they where thinking, _I have seen this before, but they just could not place it. Another man fired at Misty and she flipped over his head and gave him a kick. Standing alone she was facing several Oz soldiers with just herself. Charging she did not care and just let her training take over. _

            The first had a stick in his hand that he tried to hit Misty with but the young woman was too fast for him and with several jabs to the gut he was down. Taking his weapon she twirled it over her head. The she spun into the air to avoid two incoming soldiers as they rammed into each other. All the other people began to cheer Misty on as he took on the soldiers. With lightning speed she hit three men on her left and two behind. Leaping up she avoided another coming from behind. More soldiers joined the fight from outside as they filled the bar. People began to run out for fear of getting shot. Misty twirled the stick in her hand and charged. One man took shots at her but she avoided each one. Several more began to fill the air as men fired at the she demon. Leaping high she did a twirl and a back flip to land two solid feet in one man's face. One man grabbed her ankle before she could leap up again and she was dragged down. 

            "You think we should help her?" Horus said and Mitch shook his head, "No way let her do this she is having fun." As soon as he said it the guards suddenly shook violently and they all fell away from a very pissed Misty. She let out a silent scream and charged the next group. What they did not notice was Misty's crystal glowing brightly as she charged her attackers. Unleashing a fist she struck the unsuspecting soldiers with blinding speed. Taking them out she headed out the door and the others followed. 

            They made a run for it as more soldiers piled into the bar trying to get over bodies but by the time reinforcements arrived they group was already gone. 

            Neo Oz Headquarters Egypt was not a place where elegance was bliss instead it was all out. Commander McDural did not fancy elegance rather clean and neatness was always at hand. The commander was not very pleased to get a call from Alexandria Security. "McDural here," he said "Sir we just had a disturbance in one of the local bars sir," said the man on the other hand, "Well take care of it," said the Commander, "We tried sir but this woman seems to possess unnatural abilities sir." Said the man on the other side; this caught the man's interest. "What kind of abilities private?" he said, "Well sir she seems to be able to sense our assassin before he could act and her fighting abilities are incredible as well as her electrical powers." The man said stuttering and this made the Commander smile. "I see well see to it that you bring this girl in and her companions if she has any," and with that he hung up on the private and smiled to himself. _I finally found you Misty of the realm of Reality, the so called thunderbird. It seems to me as if you are looking for the long lost Gundam pilots well we can't let that happen now will we. He thought as he called for his secretary. "Bring me Marcus Ten-Chi I want to speak with him." He said and hung up. Several minutes latter a man in uniform came into the office his boots where crisp and he carried a dangerous air to him. "Mr. Ten-Chi I have a new mission for you." He said and the man sat down. His face was covered in scars obviously a war veteran from the Eve Wars. He could only see in one eye for the other had been lost during a battle, "I want you to locate a girl for me by the name of Misty. She is trying to find all the Gundam pilots and if you find them bring them to me." he said and the man saluted, "Oh and one more thing I will be in the Honolulu Hawaii base so when you find them bring them to me there. I will show them how to use real magic." He said and the man left. Smiling to himself McDural removed a small book from behind a shelf and it opened to reveal a safe. Opening it he removed a scroll from within its dark hiding place and placed it on a table. Opening it up it revealed all seven of the symbols on Misty's scrolls and with it he removed another crystal. This one was black, "I created the gateway so I can cross worlds using this and it is this very scroll and this crystal that will be the end of the pilots once and for all. I can not let them seal the worlds again especially not Misty for I fear she is even more powerful then Yuy with her power growing with in her." He said as he read the scroll, "Tsu-Lan Kachiyori a brilliant man in his time yet had gone unnoticed by many. It was something for the late Treize Kushranada to stumble upon this very scroll." He said smiling, "Tsu-Lan for a half breed Asian you sure did know how to defy physics and magic that I did not know existed." With that he laughed and placed the scroll back into the safe and closed it. _

            "So how the hell do we get that submarine now the Oz is after us or more specifically you Misty?" said No Name. Misty shrugged as she ate her bread that she had stolen from one of the nearby stalls. "All I know is that we have to get to Russia, but either it's me or do I have the feeling that things are getting worse by the day." Said Horus and Misty nodded and she took out her scroll from her bag and showed it to Horus. "Interesting?" he said, the others turned to him, "What is so interesting Horus?" Mitch said as he bit into an apple. "Well this scroll is written in a combination of both Japanese and Chinese and I can't read it but I don't think Misty can either." Horus said as he showed the scroll out to the others. "Then how does she know so much?" replied No Name as he bit into another apple. "It seems to me as if she found this stuff out from other sources for example when she was training." Replied Horus it was then that all four crystals began to glow. Getting up the four began to search the city. "What is it?" Mitch asked, "I don't know but I get the feeling that something is nearby something that reacted to the crystals." Said Jaguar, "Is it another one of the so called crystal bearers?" he asked, "I don't think so for the Dragon of the West is in Russia it would be impossible to get him here that quickly unless…." Jaguar stopped what he was saying and gazed at Misty who's hands where clutched very tightly into fists her knuckles turning white. "What is it Misty?" they all said, and she pointed towards a group of men that just passed them by. Looking at them the group recognized them as Oz soldiers and with them was a man with his shirt off and long blond hair coming down to his waist. His face was hidden by his hair but it was obvious that he was in chains. "They have him," said No Name and everyone turned to him, "They have him don't they Misty?" he said and the girl nodded with a confused look on her face. She then leaped up onto the roof and began to follow them. "I don't get her I mean how she can do that?" said No Name. "I don't know but I suggest we follow her as well," replied Jaguar and the others took off after Misty. 

            Misty leaped from roof to roof her jumping ability giving her the upper hand as she raced ahead of the crowd. Leaping down and doing a double summersault she landed with a cat's grace onto the ground. Walking to where she could see over the people's heads she could make out the men and their charge. It was indeed one of them but his clothes have been removed for public display and signs showed that he was beaten. His face was covered in blood and the only thing he wears around his neck was the crystal. Misty hid from the crowd as they gone past her and waited. She leaped onto the roofs again and waited for the others as they followed close behind. She leaped down to land in front of them, "Jeeze girl don't do that you scared the shit out of me," said No Name and Mitch laughed, "You should have seen her when we where kids," said Mitch as he and the others turned away towards the slums of the town leaving No Name to think for a minute before following them. 

            It was hours later when they where surrounded by a fire in the outskirts of the city. "I mean what is with these so called crystals and why we are important and don't show me that picture for I don't understand it at all," said No Name. Misty wished she could talk so she can explain the picture and their true identities but because of the torture not even reconstructive surgery could save her voice. She began to fight back the tears. "Hey I did not mean to hurt your feelings," No Name began to apologize and she shook her head and pointed to the photo's of the gundam families. And she pointed to them all in particular except for Mitch. "Are you trying to say is that this is us in these pictures?" Horus asked and she nodded, "Do you know our real identities then? Who are we?" he asked and she buried her head in her hands and hid them behind her knees as she pulled herself close. "Don't upset her further Horus she can't speak remember and even if she wrote it down we will still be lost." Replied Jaguar and the other two sat down defeated. "Jaguar is right, Misty can't explain it to us on paper but that is not important what's important is how do they know where to get the next crystal bearer? And how do we get him out?" 

            "I don't believe this," No Name complained for since he and Misty where the most feminine looking ones they where to go in as belly dancers. Misty was lucky she didn't have to wear a stuffed bra and No Name had to since he was a guy and asked one of the local women that Horus knew somehow to make his hair and clothes look like a woman's. "What is this?" one man said as they reached the gate to the headquarters. "Looks like the entertainment came early," said another as they let the girls in. _Thank the village people for that information, Misty thought as they entered the building. They where escorted to the entertainment booth where many smelly bodies filled the place. "Man did all the Oz soldiers become perverted when they came to this world or did they just find flunkies?" Misty shrugged, "Figures," he murmured and batted his eye lashes at some of the men and grossed out when the sent kisses his way. _

            Misty began the act when they entered being very observant as she is and No Name followed suit. When they where dancing they where also keeping an eye out for any sign of where they keep their prisoners. 

            Ten-Chi watched the entertainment with amusement as his men where enjoying themselves with there perverted ways when something caught his eye. It was the girl on the far end her body does not look right. Studying her closer he observed that her breasts where not real; _she is a he so they did take the bait after all he thought and made a move. He began to talk about the prisoner with some of the other men. _

            No Name was dancing his best but his hips where getting sore and cramped, _I don't know how women put up with this he thought and moved over to a group of men and did a twirl. "So I heard the prisoner is doing fine?" said one man and No Name nearly missed a step. "Yea put him in 703A we did high security." "Why that high?" the first man asked, "The boss said that he was one of the so called Bearers and he did not want anyone interfering with our conquest." __That was it, No Name though and he danced away and up to Misty. "I know where he is." He whispered and she nodded. Dancing out of the room they both set at a run down the hall. Misty called up her power using it as a shield to cameras by making them invisible. "Cleaver thinking Misty," No Name commented as they made their way over to the seventh floor with no trouble at all. "Lets see he said room 703A and he walked down the hall, "Here it is room 703A" and he fiddled with the lock. "I don't know where I learned this but it does come in handy and with that the door opened and he entered with ease. Peering inside they scanned till their crystals started to glow and there was a soft red light coming from the far end of the cell. "Who is there?" said a low raspy voice and No Name answered, "We are here to get you out can you walk?" he asked and the man nodded, "Do you have some clothes or are you just another woman trying to seduce me to torture me?" he said and No Name was stuck for words. "I am not a woman I am a guy Misty there is the woman now let's go," he said and went over to help the man up. CLICK! "I don't think so," said a voice and the two turned to find several guns pointed at them. "I figured you where a guy and it seems as if the bird returns to the nest." He said smiling, "Shit!" No Name cursed as they came in after them. _

            "Sir we have the girl and one of the other bearers." Said Ten-Chi over the radio, "Good send them to me," McDural said and hung up the phone. Few minutes later a group of guards came escorting Misty and No Name in, "Ten-Chi," the man said and the other man looked up, "send a search through out the area for the rest of the group and bring them to Me." he said and the other man bowed and left. "Now wear where we?" he said as he walked over to Misty, "It is good to see you again Misty did you enjoy being the human battery or should I say former battery." He said smiling when Misty spat at him. The wad hit him in the face. McDural smiled whipped the wad off then hit Misty hard in the face causing her to fall to the side. "You bastard!" No Name cried and tried to get at him but was hit from behind by one of the guards. Misty rolled over and got up and tried to summon her energy to zap him when nothing came it surprised her, _my power it is gone! She thought, "Surprised?" McDural said and took out a black crystal, "Had it made to counter the power that you have so now you are useless. I also enchanted this whole base so that ways you can't find any other means of escape my dear. He said and Misty was taken back. "Take that one away to the cell with our other guest and await the arrival of the others." He said the No Name was taken out unconscious. Misty stared at McDural with hatred in her eyes. "Now don't look at me like that your probably wondering why I am explaining this to you well it is simple you are going to die as will the rest of your posse you are one of a kind Misty and I will not tolerate you interfering with my plans to take over this world. Tsu-Lan was a genius when he created the portal designs but failed to see any possibilities of conquest so he was a fool." With that he took out a scroll from his safe and opened it in front of Misty. "I bet you are wondering why I have a copy of the same scroll as you do." Misty's eyes narrowed at him glaring daggers. "Tsu-Lan was the original who created the portal for the purpose of one day having people from my world and your world come together in harmony but then realized that are separate for a reason and that is balance. We are the fantasies of the people of your world and thus it is time that those fantasies pay them back for all the misery that you have caused us." He said and Misty was glancing questioning at him. "Silence does seem eerie doesn't it?" he said and Misty glared at him again. "Well we needed a base to make the passage according to Tsu-Lan and your it my dear. By using you to power the generator on our world you are the base in which we could send our forces into this world for conquest." Misty was beyond angry with him and tried to get at his throat with her teeth. But was held back by the guards as they pinned her down, "Now, Now Misty don't be so foolish you see Tsu-Lan also stated that there are seven symbols to keep the balance as it is I was wondering about this and found out that the balance is the gundams since you no longer have the gundams it would be easy. But with one error using the crystals that you possess you can find the pilots and rebuild them putting me to ruin and I can't have that now can I" he said and stroked Misty's cheek and she turned away. Smiling McDural walked away from her, "Take her away and lock her up with the other prisoners. Ship them out to Beijing in the morning," he said and the guards escorted Misty away. _

            Hours later Misty was thrown into the cell naked except for her crystal around her neck as the door closed. "What took you so long?" No Name protested and she looked up to see him and the new comer along with everyone else. She gave questioning glances to them, "Someone in the city blabbed our location." Said Mitch and realizing her predicament she turned around. "Hey don't get embarrassed just because you are the only girl." Said Mitch and Jaguar cut in, "Give her some slack just because you're her brother and you seen everything on her body doesn't make us the same and I for one respect her modesty even after all she has been through. I have seen too many whores in my life I have never slept with any of them of course but they tried to sleep with me." The others smirked at that. It was then that the man moved he began to speck in what Misty thought of as Russian but was cut off by Mitch, "Whoa man we don't speak Russian can you speak English?" he asked, "Yes I can," he replied with an accent. "Then tell us how did they catch you?" asked Horus. "I was ambushed by some traitors in my camp. It seems as if they where watching me for sometime and I wanted to get them back for what they did to me. I was tortured and stripped and I ended up in Egypt. What about you?" he asked, they explained there whole quest out to him and he laughed, "Let me get this strait you are on some fool hearted quest to save this world with just seven guys and a bunch of crystals." With that he began to laugh and Misty had enough walked up to him and pulled his hair. "HEY!" he called but did not finish his protests when Misty decked him into the next wall. "Ouch! Now that has got to hurt," said No Name and the others nodded their heads in agreement. "Now we know not to get Misty angry," joked Horus. 

            The man climbed out to glare at her but saw that she was in a fighting stance and he sat down, "Enough of that I don't want anymore I am sorry ok," he said and Misty walked to the far corner and sat down with her back facing them. "What is up with her?" the man asked, "She is a bit touchy when it comes to that subject," replied Mitch, "Oh," was the reply, "We did not get your name by any chance," said Horus, "It is Wonderer I will not say the Russian name for it is hard to pronounce (I don't know any Russian sorry)." "Wonderer and I thought my name was funny," said No Name, "That is because you have no name No Name," replied Mitch and the two got into a heated argument about it. "So why are you on this quest again?" asked Wonderer, "To restore balance to this world according to Misty." Said Horus, "Why isn't she talking?" Wonderer said, "Because she can't" replied Jaguar, "Oz has cut out her voice box." He said and Wonderer Oh a replied. "Hey is it me or our crystals not responding at all," said No Name and the others looked down, "Yea your right what is going on." Then Misty came up to them and pointed out the door and to her crystal and put her hand over it like a candle. They all looked puzzled except for No Name, "Does it have something to do with that weirdo we met?" he said and Misty nodded. "Well that does it now we have two people with weird powers." "Powers?" Wonderer asked and they explained it for Misty. When they finished explaining the guards came in, "What now?" said Mitch and they went up to Misty and snatched the crystal from around her neck then proceeded to No Name, Wonderer, Jaguar, and Horus then walked out the door. "What was that all about and why did they take our crystals?" No Name said and Misty tried to hide her tears for she knew what they where doing, _They are going to find the other two I know it they are going to use the crystals to find Heero and Wufei and then we are all dead. She thought and could not take it any longer tears began to fall. _

            Mitch could hear someone crying even if it is all sniffles and he approached his step sister. "Misty?" he asked and she did not move and the rapid movement of her body told him that she was indeed crying. He hugged her, "It is ok Misty no need to cry." He said trying to comfort her. "What is wrong with her?" said Wonderer, "I think she knows what they are going to do with the crystals," replied Horus as he walked up to Misty to help sooth her. 

            "Sir we brought the crystals," said a soldier and McDural smiled at this, "Excellent bring them here," and he did so, "You are excused sergeant," and with that the officer left and McDural took the crystals and placed them on the desk. "Why did you take the crystals from them they are worthless." Said Ten-Chi, "They are going to lead me to the last two then the circle will be complete and I will rule supreme over both worlds," said McDural. "Why do you want to rule this one in the first place when we could have taken over the Earth Sphere?" Ten-Chi said out of curiosity, "Because they have the technology to fight back and this world is the one that controls ours according to Tsu-Lan's scrolls if we control Reality we also control our world as well and can do what ever we want with it." "And why do we have to kill the Gundam Pilots and that girl for?" 

"The purpose of them being around is to maintain the balance between our worlds but if the balance is broken then we can do what ever we want with our world and they can't do a thing about it." Replied McDural as he placed each crystal over a symbol on the chart that he made. "So far to complete the circle of balance we need seven of these crystals for they are the ones that have the power to maintain the balance. So far we only have the Reaper, the Thunderbird, the Dragon of the West and the Desert Prince what we need are the Dragon of the East and the Angel to complete the circle." It was at this time that Ten-Chi nodded his understanding, _we are messing with forces that should never have been tampered with, he thought. _

TBC 


	13. The Escape and the Abduction

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_THE ESCAPE AND ABDUCTION _**

            The train ride was a long one and the whole group did not enjoy it very well. Misty was asleep as well as Horus and No Name, Mitch was on the verge of Sleep and Jaguar was looking out at the countryside. The landscape grew colder and colder as they neared Siberia in Russia. Wonderer was not phased by this being use to the cold already. Jaguar could not help but feel lost in this world of war and hate. "What are you looking at like what you see?" Wonderer asked, "Yes it is different then Brazil," replied Jaguar.  "What is it like in Brazil?" Wonderer asked, "Oh it is the opposite from here, here it is cold while there it is hot and muggy." Replied Jaguar, "Hey could you two keep it down this naked man is trying to sleep," complained No Name and the other two smirked. "I was wondering why would they have a window here if they think we are not going to escape?" Jaguar asked, "This window has a safety mechanism for incase we escape watch," he said and pulled out one of his long hairs and stuck it in to the window. Like nothing it was gone in a flash. "See because my troops keep escaping they made this to make sure we don't get out." He said and Jaguar nodded looking away from the country side he crawled to a corner and fell into a fitful sleep. 

            "Kanzan you should look at this," said a Chinese man as he ran up the hill to his commander who was busy with the latest news reports. "What is it?" Kanzan replied letting the wind blow through his dark bangs. His hair was pulled into a ponytail and his clothes hid the well defined muscles underneath. "Sir News from intelligence sir," he said as he finally reached the encampment. "They said that Neo Oz is moving some prisoners to Beijing for execution. And they have something to do with that crystal around your neck sir." He said and backed away from his officer. Kanzan frowned for a minute, "Crystal you say," he said in very careful Chinese. "Yes sir, they will arrive in three days time at the Beijing base." Kanzan thought for a minute, "Prepare for a raid in three days time, when are they coming?" "They arrive in the evening sir just after sunset." The subordinate replied, "Go set everything we attack the base in the evening," said Kanzan and he set off to the hills to meditate. 

            It was during this meditation that his crystal began to glow, "What is this?" he said and grabbed it out of his shirt. The green crystal glowed with a brilliance as if nothing else mattered but not only that he felt as if it where a heart beating. "By the Gods I think what I am doing is the right thing for strange forces are out there and I will find out what," he said to himself as he gazed into the distant valleys. 

            "So that is how the crystals work," said McDural, "In what sense?" Ten-Chi asked him. "Tsu-Lan said that the seven have to be together to form the seal. Well the main crystal is the one I am holding the one that represents the Thunderbird for it is the seventh. All the others are the ones that set the seal but it is the last one that activates it." He said pointing to each of the symbols and a diagram of a gateway. "So if all seven where to gather then the seal will be brought up again?" said Ten-Chi, "It is not so simple Ten-Chi being a sorcerer from another world yourself you should know that." Replied McDural as he showed another diagram on the scroll to the Asian, "They must sacrifice themselves for the cause or else the crystals will not work." He said and the other man nodded. Excusing himself Ten-Chi made his way out of the car to leave McDural to his studying as he made his way over to his own car. _McDural does not understand magic that well and it will be his end. He though as he sat down in one of his chairs and began to think of things past. He remembered his own world the one he and all the pilots came from. He remembered the cult that he came from high in the mountains of the Himalayas it was in a hidden temple that he and many others studied magic. It was also there that they studied the scrolls of Tsu-Lan the founder of the temple. It was not till the Eve Wars that Oz found the isolated temple. All where killed save a few who could translate the scrolls for them. That is where he met McDural a man with an ambition to rule instead of Treize in the Earth Sphere. But he had something more devious when he read about the scrolls. At first he thought it was impossible to do such a thing. Later when he read the scrolls a plan to combine magic and science came into play. Letting his mind drift further into his meditation Ten-Chi began to think about things a bit more. _

            He remembered going up to McDural and demanding what he was going to do with the scrolls. "Just going to use them with a modern twist or two." He had said to Ten-Chi that day. He remembered it clearly as if it was nothing. _I am a warrior and a mage within the boundaries of McDural for some reason has become a more powerful sorcerer then I all I wanted was to find peace instead I am using my skills as a warrior and a mage to undo what Tsu-Lan has warned us about centuries ago. He thought and let his mind drift. _

            McDural was accomplishing something that he never thought he would, _Dragon of the __East Nataku__ and the Angel Wing are the only ones who are not recovered. So far I only have the Reaper Deathscythe, the Dragon of the __West Epyon__, the Lion Heavyarms, the Desert Prince Sandrock and the Thunderbird only five out of seven. I need all seven! He cursed as he looked at the changing landscape. He studied the scrolls in Misty's bag as well as the picture of all the Gundam Pilots and their families. He was thinking of sacrificing the only one out of all the prisoners without a crystal. __He would make a fine sacrifice to appease the seven crystals and break the seal permanently he thought as he dug his hand into his shirt to pull out the crystal that he made on his own. The dark crystal glowed a rich purple in his hand. "Yes my beauty you are on the hunt are you?" he said and the others glowed as well then turned black like nothing. "I will use these for my own purpose once the seal is broken I am free to rule all other worlds besides this one and no one will stop me for I will have the power to control them and do what ever I want with them." He said to himself and his laughter filled the train. _

            Misty woke with a start at the sound of the mad laughter coming from the front of the train. She looked around to find everyone sleeping and she could feel something evil in the air. She brought her knees up against her chest and leaned her head on it. Shivering from the cold as she was she tried to call her wings only to find that they are no longer there. Opening her eyes she began to look at her back and found that no matter how hard she tried she could not call them out. _He must be using some very powerful magic in order to do that. She thought as she began to think about how to get out. _

            The rest of the trip to Beijing was uneventful as ever and the train arrived just in time at the local station. McDural came off first then Ten-Chi who was followed by the prisoners. But unknown to them they where being watched by a pair of binoculars. 

            Kanzan watched as the prisoners naked and cold where being loaded into the truck that would take them to the base. He watched as they where being led off into the city of Beijing. "Sir what is the situation," his comm. Unit beeped picking it up he answered, "They are heading towards the base now is everything in place." He said, "Everything is in order sir just awaiting your order," was the reply, "Good everything is set and waiting begin the operation as soon as it reaches Midnight." He said, "Roger, over and out." And with that the comm. went dead and Kanzan smiled to himself as he wondered off into the woods. 

            A purple light filled the limousine and McDural grabbed the crystal out from his shirt, "It seems as if another of the crystal bearers will be paying us a visit soon." He said and Ten-Chi looked at him, "Excuse me sir?" he said, "I just said that we have another of the crystal bearers nearby send a scout to look out for him." He said and Ten-Chi grabbed a phone and called for a patrol. 

            "Man I did not know that we would be in China," No Name said as he looked out of one of the small windows that put him on public display. "Well be glad they did not execute us in Egypt," said Horus feeling very embarrassed by all this. Misty on the other hand was trying to break through the chains that held them down. _This is madness putting us on public display. What is wrong with me I use to be able to break these he must have done something to me to make me like this. Misty thought as she pulled on the chains. Wonderer could not help but notice the young woman who tried to pull at her chains. "Your woman is a strong one isn't she," he joked, "You should have seen her at that bar in Alexandria," Mitch said. And Wonderer just looked at him confused, "She killed 20 Oz soldiers with all those moves that she pulled." He continued and Wonderer began to laugh, "She killed all those men and yet she can't move or break on single chain what kind of woman is that?" he laughed and that made Misty very angry. She pulled and pulled but to no avail even calling out a thunderstorm is out of her league. "Hey Misty can't you at least call a storm here?" No Name asked and Misty shook her head and pointed to the limo in front, "Did that bastard do something to you to make you like this?" he said and Misty shrugged and began to pull at the chains again. _

            The ride through Beijing was a long and uncomfortable one but by nightfall they where at the Neo Oz base and in there new cells. Misty was not very comfortable with the guards staring at her and she hid her face in shame and in remembrance of all those horrible memories being the prisoner of Oz. The cell itself was not used very often for there where spiders and a few other creepy crawlers on the walls. "Huh, typical medieval jail cell," joked Mitch as they where chained to the wall. The smell was horrid as ever for it seems as if something had died in the cell. Misty turned her head to find the corpse of the last man that was in the cell and gave out a silent scream of surprise and then lost her lunch or what is left of it on the ground. "Jeeze Misty you could have warned us if you where going to puke all over yourself," complained No Name, "Doe's the term shut up have anything to do with it," complained Wonderer and he shut his mouth. The only ones finding this amusing at the least where Jaguar and Horus who could not help but chuckle at the antics of No Name for he was not in a good mood for they undone his braid letting his hair flow behind him. Misty was glad that her hair was short for memories of having it in her face and tangled all over where too much of a hassle for her. Feeling repulsed by the smell of the corpse next to her she was not feeling very comfortable at all. The door opened and the guards came in and grabbed Misty from her shackles and dragged her out even though she was trying to fight them off they over powered her and with a hit from behind she was plunged into darkness. 

            "MISTY!" No Name shouted and the others heads came up, "What are you going to do with her?" Horus shouted, "Nothing much yet," said one of the guards as he slammed the door leaving the five of them in the dark. "Now what are we going to do?" said Mitch, "We wait till the time is right then we are going to blow this joint," replied Horus. Jaguar did not say anything but agree to Horus's decision. 

            Misty was dragged into a cell on the far end of the long corridor of the building. She was cuffed to the wall where her captors waited to have some fun with her. Slowly she opened her eyes and awaited the torture that was sure to come. One of the guards stepped into the cell his eyes full of lust for the plain but vulnerable girl and Misty tried to back away but her feet and hands where tied. "It seems as if the boss is letting us have some fun with you tonight," he said and the door was shut behind him. 

            Misty's fear began to rise as he stepped closer and closer to her. Her breathing became ragged with fear as he reached out with one hand and caress her skin. She turned her head away from the touch and he did the other side. This time she turned towards the hand and bit down. "OWW!" Slap! He hit her across the face with the back of his hand leaving a red mark. Misty fought back the tears as he traced his hand down her breasts as he undid his pants. She struggled in her chains but they left her tied down too tightly. Slowly one tear began to fall from the side of her face. He once again traced his hand down onto one of her breasts and began to massage her nipples getting a reaction. Misty was horrified at such a slow torture from this man. Her breathing became ragged as she struggled again in her restraints. He managed to find the nub between her legs and began to play with it causing her to moan involuntarily. Tears began to form in her eyes again as she tried to close her legs to his menstruations but ended in failure. 

            When the guard was satisfied with her wetness he penetrated her with all his might and the tears came out faster and faster as she rode up and down with him. She was not in a pleasuring mood but in pain of being raped once again by a man she hardly ever knew. 

            The cries of pleasure filled the hallways of the prison as the five men had their share of discuss. "Poor Misty," said Horus and the others agreed to that mostly Mitch and No Name whose anger began to boil. "When I get out of here the first thing I am going to do is kill the son of a bitch who is now raping my sister," Mitch growled, "Same goes for all of us buddy," agreed No Name. 

            Hours passed as the raiders assembled and Kanzan looked at his watch, _only ten minutes to go till the raid, he thought he signaled with his hand and his troops made there move. Silently walking through the underbrush they approached the base. _

            "Ah the feelings of pleasure that I get when someone is tortured in such a way as is her punishment for leaving in such short notice," McDural smiled to himself and Ten-Chi was in disgust at such a notion. "Now Ten-Chi don't be so naive she gets what she deserves after all." He said and Ten-Chi did not say a word after that. "Have the non crystal bearer removed for sacrificial purposes," and Ten-Chi got up to obey his boss. Walking out he could not help but think that something is going to happen. 

            Kanzan and his men where in position the time was not midnight raising his hand he let it drop giving the signal to attack. As if on time all the men began their charge. And Kanzan pulled out a small detonator from his pocket and pushed the button. 

            Explosions filled the hallways as men and women went on the alert. A small group of guards opened the cell where the five men where kept and grabbed Mitch, "Hey what the hell!" he yelled before a hit to the head silenced him. "Mitch! Common buddy wake up," No Name shouted as he struggled in his chains. The others did as well but they could do nothing. "WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU WILL NEVER HEAR THE END OF IT FOR I AM THE GOD OF DEATH!" No Name shouted and it surprised everyone including himself, "Where did that come from?" Wonderer asked and he shook his shoulders indicating that he did not know. Suddenly explosions filled the hall, "What the…" Horus said and they could see people running in all direction. Gunfire was exchanged from the outside as more explosions filled the base. 

            Kanzan and his men attacked and the guards where rendered defenseless in minutes, _stupid excuse for guards he thought as he let loose a volley of bullets at some of the men that tried to come at the rear. "Get inside and find the prisoners." He called and a group of them followed him inside. _

            Hearing all the commotion McDural, Ten-Chi and the unconscious Mitch where being transported away in one of the trucks to the nearest airport for the Japan base then on to the Honolulu base. Smiling to himself McDural kept to himself the ritual that is about to undergo some new experiences for him.  

            Shots could be heard down the halls as well as words exchanged in Chinese as men looked from window to window. Suddenly the door opened and the group looked up to behold a Chinese man with his hair back in a tight ponytail. His eyes where as hard as stone as he came up to them and one by one undid there chains, "Thanks man we owe you one." Said No Name and the Chinese man nodded then headed out gun in hand and exchanged shots down the hall. "Funny that we would be running around with nothing on," joked Jaguar and Wonderer gave him the finger and he laughed. "Now we find the mutherfucker that is raping Misty." He said and ran down the hall taking a gun with him as he went followed by the others. 

            The man just zipped his pants on when shots where fired outside the door. Suddenly an explosion filled the Misty's vision as the man was thrown back. The familiar long haired silhouette in the hall made Misty cry tears of joy. No Name entered the room followed by the others minus Mitch. But the fury in No Name's eyes was evident on his face as he approached the man that was beginning to get up. Without thinking No Name knocked him square in the face. When he fell again he leaped on him and began to pummel punch after punch. While Horus and Jaguar helped Misty down as she entered the safety of unconsciousness. 

            The new comer was yelling something on the radio in Chinese when he pulled his gun out from his holster and began to fire at the enemy. Wonderer had to pull No Name off of the now dead officer after several severe blows. "That is what you get when you mess with my best friends sister." He said and spat on the body. 

            Soldiers where killed on the spot as the militia destroyed the rest of the base and headed out for the distant hills. In one of the trucks the group was given blankets to cover what little modesty they had left. "I believe that this belongs to you," the stranger said in English as he threw a familiar bag down. "Thank you sir for your rescue." Said Horus, "None taken I have been planning on getting that base for quite sometime and needed an excuse to do it." He said with a dismissal of his hand. "You," he said pointing to No Name, "You have done a very honorable deed back there in punishing the man who would do this to a woman," indicating with his hand towards Misty now bruised and bloodied from the waist down. "When we get back to the monastery we will see to it that her wounds are tended." He said, "What about Mitch did you guys find him?" No Name asked, "We tried to follow a group of trucks that left the base when the explosions started but they gave my men the slip and so we did not find your friend," replied the Chinese man, Wonderer stuck out his hand to the Oriental and introduced himself, "I am Wonderer head of the Russian Militia till of this moment," he said and the Man stuck out his hand as well, "Kanzan they call me Kanzan." He said and shook his hand eagerly. 

            The trucks rolled into the distant hills then further into the mountains to the west of  Beijing in the oriental country side. In a world like this one would have thought that war was nothing not at all. 

TBC


	14. The Secrets

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_THE SECRETS_**

            Misty awoke to find herself in a well furnished bed looking around in panic she tried to find her way out only to find herself covered in nothing but blood. The door opened to find No Name at the door. She covered herself up and fell to her knees. No Name rushed to her and held her up, "Whoa there easy girl it is ok," he said trying to reassure her. Misty's mind was in a turmoil she knew her brother had been taken when she was rescued. No Name could feel his shirt become wet with Misty's tears as she cried on his shoulder as he rocked her till she stopped crying. Gently he carried her back to the bed where she fell asleep again and tucked the blankets under her and left the room. 

            As he closed the door he saw a shadow in the dark. "What do you want?" he said and Kanzan appeared out of the shadows. "It looks to me as if she needs you to keep her company in the bed of hers." He said and No Name growled, "If you think for one minute Kanzan that I fucked her then you are more sick then I thought." Replied No Name and Kanzan smiled, "I have no intentions of doing that thank you very much. So tell me what where you doing in her room?" he asked, "I was just checking on her you know she is like a sister to me hey she is after all the step sister of my best friend." He said and Kanzan nodded in understanding. "You and I both share something in common." He said as he began to walk down the dark hallways of the monastery that they where staying in. No Name followed as they both went out into the cold morning, "You protect her as if she where family and I protect these people for they are probably is my family." Kanzan said and No Name looked at the Chinese man in confusion, "Probably?" he said and Kanzan sighed. "I do not know where I come from or who my family is all I know is that I was found by the monks here and rested. When I was fully recovered from what ever ordeal that I took they made me commander of their resistance and I could not refuse I guess they are running out of leaders so that is why I was chosen." Said Kanzan as they walked out of the monastery into the cold mountain air. 

            Misty woke again to find herself cold and freezing. _It is no use I have to get washed up, she thought as she got up tears still threatening to be shed. __I know Mitch is still alive I just know it so why am I crying? Oh yea that's right I was raped again well I have to thank No Name for getting revenge for me he is so much like my brother; Always sticking out for me. She thought as she got up and out of the bed. The door suddenly opened and Misty turned in surprise as a monk entered and she grabbed for something to cover herself with. The monk dropped something and pointed to the wash room down the hall then left with a hasty bow. Misty looked at where the Monk left in confusion. She walked to where the Monk dropped his things and realized that they where clothes and a towel. Misty looked at herself covered in blood. She then grabbed the towel and hurried over to the bathing room. _

            The room was smaller then the one in Egypt for it was made for the monks only. Misty took the towel off and found a clean one just off to the side of the tub. Remembering her manners she scrubbed herself of all the blood and dirt wincing at the bruises and cuts on her skin then lowered herself into the hot waters. Sighing in relief she let herself just relax. 

            The mountain air was crisp and chilly as No Name and Kanzan made their way back to the monastery satisfied with each others life stories. "You know it is a coincidence that we both as well as Wonderer, Jaguar, and Horus do not remember where we came from and how we got to where we are. It is funny how life can do that to someone. The only one who remembers everything is Misty but she can't talk," No Name said as they made their way back inside, "So tell me how is it that Misty can't speak is it because she is forbidden to?" Kanzan asked in curiosity, "No," replied No Name, "Oz did experiments on her from the beginning when the so called conquest began. They took her from her home with that machine of theirs and made her into some sort of power source one that is some form of anchor for their troops. I don't know much but she was suppose to have wings as well," "Wings?" Kanzan said stopping in his tracks, "Yes Wings as in a western angel wings but for some reason I  think Oz made sure that she would not blab any secrets by taking out her vocals and damaging them so badly that reconstructive surgery could not restore." He said and Kanzan nodded his head in understanding. "I have people here who no longer are able to speak weather it is from disease or form the war they no longer are able to talk but they communicate none the less I am proud of them for being this strong." He said as they walked down the halls. No Name yawned and stretched his arms into the air, "Get some sleep my friend for you had a rough night at least all of you bathed before your rest except for your friend." He said and No Name gladly went to the room made for him. 

            Kanzan smiled to himself, _these travelers are different was this why my crystal glowed in their presence telling me to trust them? He thought as he walked down the halls to check on the woman. He let a smile play to his lips; __a woman who had to have gone through a lot has got some strength left to her to carry on. She is a formidable one like a sister almost; as he made his way down the halls of the two story building he could hear water being splashed as if someone was taking a bath. Walking down the halls at a faster pace he stopped at the doorway to the washroom and opened it carefully. _

            Misty heard the door creak open and turned in surprise at the intruder. She was even more surprised to find the stranger at the doorway a blush coming to her face as she turned away from him in embarrassment. Blushing himself Kanzan closed the door and waited in the hall. 

            Misty quickly got dressed in the clothes that where left for her and got out of the washroom. "I was wondering who was in the washroom," said a voice and Kanzan came out of the shadows. Misty began to back away in fear, "It is ok little one I will not hurt you for you are in my haven." He said bowing, "Let me introduce myself I am Kanzan and you must be Misty I have heard so much about you," he said and Misty bowed too only a little clumsily. It was when she was getting back up when she noticed something on his neck. Pointing her finger at his shirt his eyes fell down to the necklace laying exposed to it. Kanzan took it off to let her inspect it. Misty took it and held it out it began to glow immediately and Kanzan leaped back at the sight. _Dragon of the __East Nataku__ so this is Chang Wufei I have found him; Misty thought to herself as she handed Kanzan back his necklace. The confused warrior looked at it and placed it back around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. "How did you do that?" he asked and Misty indicated with her finger for him to follow. _

            In the room that Misty was in she found her bag among the sheets and dug out her scroll and showed it to him. Kanzan tried to read it but could not make out the inscriptions. "It is in old Chinese I will have to have one of the Monks look at it." He said and left. Misty stared off in wonderment until a few minutes later when Kanzan entered with a monk behind him. Mist was left in confusion as the man known as Kanzan entered with a monk behind him. "This is the only Monk that can speak English in the monastery so for you he will try to read the scroll." He said Misty was lost for things to think or say if she could say it. "I know that you wanted to show me what is on the scroll young lady for your friends told Me." said the Monk as he read through the scroll. His eyes flashed with realization as he continued to read but not say anything. "Kanzan you must order a meeting immediately for this is important." He said in Chinese and the young man did not question his orders or the tone of his voice and ran off. Turning to Misty the old monk looked at her, "Young lady do you realized what you have?" he said and Misty nodded and pointed to her head and made like she was sleeping. "I see so you know or have some idea of what is going on then?" he said and she slowly nodded her head. "Voiceless one your voice can't be heard but your message is clear and we must gather the others now follow me," he said and they walked down the hall to the meeting room below the monastery. 

            When they arrived all of them where in place including the group that they rescued last night as Kanzan tried to think why would the old monk order him to get the other members of this group of strangers. The doors opened and the old monk walked in with Misty who took a seat next to No Name who looked worse for words for lack of sleep. "I am sorry to disturb you when you are resting but something has come to my attention." He said and pulled out the scroll, "Kanzan may I borrow your necklace please?" he said and Kanzan removed his necklace and handed it to the monk who spread out the scroll and placed the crystal on one of the symbols. "This is the scroll of a man named Tsu-Lan Kachiyori a Chinese, Japanese hybrid monk who traveled in this world as well as a few others. Tsu-Lan according to the scroll is a man of much patients and mercy. He discovered a way to travel the worlds by mistake. Upon discovering this and the secrets of magic he began to create a gateway to travel to this world. When he made it to this world he realized his mistake." Said the monk and the others where looking at him their attention fully on him, "What does this mean?" Horus said, "And why do we have to crawl out of our beds to listen to this story?" No Name said with a yawn.  The monk glared at him but continued, "Tsu-Lan's mistake was the fact that he made a tear in what is called fantasy and this world which he calls reality. He made the gateway as a way to seal it but realized that it was incomplete without certain keys." "Keys?" said Jaguar, "Yes keys seven symbols that represent both worlds. You see according to Tsu-Lan and this scroll he formed the seven symbols hoping one day the seal will be repaired and the two worlds will be separate again." This time the whole audience glanced his way, "But what does this have to do with the war?" Wonderer said for the first time, "It has everything to do with the war my friend." Replied the monk, "When Kanzan first gave me this scroll to read I thought it was another of his ways to get enlightenment for his actions until I began to read it to the young woman here." He said pointing to Misty, "You see Oz is from this place called fantasy or one of its many realms. I had a little chat with the young woman here," he said pointing to Misty, "She may not speak but she has ways of telling me her tale. I managed to get what she is saying somewhat." "Well what did she say," said Kanzan impatiently, "As you already know she is searching for seven men who bare the certain crystals," he said holding up Kanzan's necklace, "They represent the seven symbols as well as the men's pasts." "Past?" They all said and the monk nodded, "It seems to me that none of you remember anything of your pasts not only that but you carried the seven crystals that this so called scroll was telling me about." He said and the others looked at each other. "That Oz bastard has the crystals now," said Wonderer, "Not exactly you see this crystal here that I have belongs to Kanzan as you saw he has the crystal that represents the dragon of the East."  And he placed them crystal over the symbol of the Chinese dragon on the scroll. It began to glow green with light and everyone stood in awe. "From what I seen Neo Oz only has five of the seven crystals and had turned them into dark crystals. According to the scroll it does the opposite effect instead of sealing the two worlds it makes the tear bigger and eventually destroy the fabric." He said and everyone stared at him with blank looks that is except for Misty. "That is how the mobile suits got her in the first place." He said and Misty remembered something that she had in her bag running to her room she took out the manga that she had in her bag and ran back to the meeting room. 

            When she returned to the meeting room she threw the manga in front of the group and pointed to the manga. "It is just a comic Misty so what's so important about it?" No Name asked and she opened the book and pointed to the mobile suits in it. Everyone gaped at the sight.

            The dark cell is all the he could see for there is no light just darkness. Mitch tried to get loose and see what is up with the outside world but his struggles was in vain. He felt pain all over his body from numerous lashes he got from a whip. That same whip belonged to the very man in charge of Neo Oz. As if on time he comes in to the dark room bathing it in light. Mitch cringed at the sight adjusting to the light when it closed again plunging him into darkness. "So Mitch is it?" he said and the other man spat at him. "Well you will not be alone for long we found another one of the crystal bearers and he will be joining you soon so make yourself at home if you could." McDural said and Mitch cringed picturing him smiling with his corpse on a wall. "What do you want?" he said hoarsely, "Just to see this world plunged into darkness and I as the ruler." McDural said as he stepped to the door for it was bathed in light and another man was thrown in and dragged to the cell wall beside Mitch where he was hung on the wall as well. "I now have six of the seven crystals when I have all seven the power to all the realms will belong to Me." he said and walked out. Mitch turned to the other man but he could not see him. "Hey can you hear me?" he said, "Nani?" was the reply. _Oh great this man does not speak English; Mitch thought, "Can you speak English?" he asked, "Hai," was the reply. "I don't understand a word you saying for I don't speak your language." He said and the other man's voice suddenly changed. "I see," was the reply and Mitch let out a breath of relief. _

            "So what are you doing in here I mean how did you get caught by Oz?" he asked the other man. "I was playing with the Oz system when they caught me. They said that I am one of the so called bearers but I do not know what that means." He said and Mitch smiled to himself and explained to the man what he knew. "I did not get your name by any chance." He said and the other man was probably smiling but that was his guess. "I am called Tenchi Nezumi meaning 'Angel Rat'" he said, "Why would anyone call you Angel Rat?" he said and he could picture a shrug. "Maybe because I am small like one and because of the angelic build of my body." He said sarcastically and said nothing afterwards. Mitch then knew that this guy was not saying anything else for the rest of whether it was night or it was day.

            "So let me get this straight we along with these mobile suits are from another world?" No Name said and Misty and the monk nodded. "Oh great I am some kind of character," he said "Not anymore," replied the monk, "You see when you gained the crystal you became part of this world as well so you are real now and no longer a character. Misty is the same for she was from this world but is now part of yours." No Name had to think about this for a minute and let it sink in. "Should we start planning when we are going to rescue Mitch and get the crystals back." Horus asked, "It is not that easy for my men have been watching the new base in Hawaii for some time and well it is like a fortress. No one goes in or out and it is sealed tighter then the American CIA building. He said and the others let it sink in as well. "Then how do we get in?" asked No Name and Misty stood up and pointed to a few symbols on the side of the scroll to the monk and pointed to the window. Out side they could see the rising moon coming form the mountain side even though it is daylight the moon was crescent showing that it is near new moon. "Aw I understand," replied the monk, "What is it?" Horus asked  

"**_SEVEN SYMBOLS MARK THE WAY TO A NEW WORLD. SEVEN MAKES THE BALANCE. ONLY SEVEN CAN SAVE THE WORLD AND RESTORE THAT BALANCE. SIX MARKS THE DESTINATION BUT THE SEVENTH IS THE POINT OF ORIGIN. SEVEN SYMBOLS MARKS THE WAY FOR A WORLD AT WAR TO FINALY KNOW PEACE.  ONLY THOSE SEVEN CAN RECLAIM THAT BALANCE AND BRING TO LIFE WHAT PEOPLE DREAM OF SEEING. HOPE, COURAGE, LOVE, LOYALTY, FRIENDSHIP, TRUST, DETERMINATION, JUSTICE, NOBILITY, AND THE LOVE OF LIFE. THESE VALUES ARE WHAT BRINGS TOGETHER THE SEVEN AND IT IS THESE SEVEN THAT WILL VANQUISH THE EVIL THAT HAUNTS THE WORLD WITH DARKNESS."_**

****

            His voice was straining with each word as if something powerful was trying to take it from him. Misty placed a hand on him and felt it as well. She fought back with all her will and held her hand over his on the scroll and pulled. Thunder began in the background and the group jumped in the air. "Why does this feel like some sort of movie," said No Name and the others tried not to laugh. "Because it is the sort of thing that would lure me to you," said a voice and they all turned to find a man dressed in elegant Chinese robes with a sneer on his face. In his hands was a dark crystal. The crystal on the table began to glow then turn black. "By the gods!" Kanzan said and he got up. Ten-Chi said as he came through the door. Behind him where several Oz soldiers, "How did you know of this monastery?" Kanzan growled, "Simple, we had this crystal track you down Dragon of the East," he said and the Oz soldiers chained them up but when they grabbed Misty. 

            Misty did a high kick to the man's face and jabbed at his gut with her fist and tried to make a run for it. When she got out the door she was grabbed by a soldier who held her. She tried to fight him as well as the others. Kanzan giving a roundhouse kick to the man that held him. "One move and the monk dies," said Ten-Chi as he held the monk by the throat. "Don't listen to him Kanzan no matter what happens you must remake the seal. Bring balance to the two worlds again before it is too late." He said and Ten-Chi twisted his neck and with a sickening crack the monk went down. "Where are the rest of my men?" Kanzan yelled, "All ready dead I assume," said Jaguar. With guns held to them they where marched out of the monastery. All ready they could see the bodies of many men who had worked with Kanzan on this rebellion. Tears began to fill his eyes at the people that he called family. They had died without the chance to fight back in cold blood. "Move," a soldier said and hit Kanzan from behind and the man stumbled but got up anyway and glared vowing revenge. 

            Misty was watching Ten-Chi as he chanted a spell and immediately a hole was open and Misty and the others where dragged into the hole. Feeling a sense of dread again she was pushed in after Jaguar. Tears in her eyes she followed them in. 

            McDural was waiting in the prison cell when a light filled the room and out stepped a few soldiers and there prisoners. Smiling to himself he waited till the guards stripped them and then strapped them in chains to the wall. They repeated the process when all the prisoners fell into the same routine and then the last to fill the room as the portal closed was Ten-Chi with a smile to his face. "Commander I have brought you the escaped prisoners as well as the last crystal." He said presenting it to McDural who took the crystal in his hands and smiled at his assistant. "I will make sure you are rewarded for your loyalty." He said and Ten-Chi bowed and left. Wonderer was struggling in the chains as the others and McDural approached all of them even though the room is pitch black. "Well it seems that I have all the crystals don't I?" he said and Misty could imagine him smiling wickedly at all of them, "I have all the crystal bearers to sacrifice to keep the seal from forming and when the moon is full I will have the ultimate sacrifice made and I get to control both worlds once and for all." He said laughing and his laughter filled the cell with a sense of dread. "Even with all the crystals you wouldn't dare break the seal." Rasped Horus as he struggled in his chains more. "Ah but I already have my friend I already have." And with that he opened the room door and left leaving the others in the dark. 

TBC


	15. The Prison

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_THE PRISON_**

**__**

            The cold cell was not the friendliest of places to live in especially when you're chained to the wall. "Hey man what just crawled over my balls?" No Name complained, "Probably just a roach," said a voice, "Mitch is that you?" No Name said, "Yea it is me, what are you guys doing here?" he asked, "Stupid question Mitch we got caught again that is what because there was a traitor in Kanzan's group." He said, "Kanzan?" he said and Kanzan introduced himself, "I am Kanzan rebel group leader of the Mt. Tientai resistance." He said, "Hey didn't we read that in a history book somewhere?" No Name joked. "Are you always this comical?" asked another voice, "Whose there?" Wonderer asked and the voice answered, "Tenchi Nezumi," was the reply. "Angel Rat?" said Kanzan, "Why would anyone name you that?" "Long story," was the reply as the chains began to move again and they could hear Misty grunting in annoyance and desperation. "Hey Misty cut it out or you will hurt yourself," Horus said trying his best to calm the woman. "Who is that struggling?" Tenchi Nezumi asked, "That is Misty the only female with us," replied Horus and he could hear the other man snort then did what he was doing earlier which was nothing. 

            "What are we going to do now?" asked Wonderer for the first time in what seemed like hours. "We wait for what they have planned for us." Replied Jaguar, "Well I for one want out," Wonderer said as he pulled on his chains. "They have some sort of magician with them." Mitch said, "That Magician uses his powers to reinforce the chains as if they fear us or something. And I heard them saying something about human sacrifices." He said and the others where quiet. "I heard him say that when we where thrown in here." Kanzan said speaking up, "We have to get out before they decide to make the sacrifice and get our crystals back you heard what the monk said it is important to us that we get them back. Not only that but we must figure out a way to recreate the seal." He said and Misty began to struggle. "What is wrong with her?" Tenchi Nezumi asked, "Well she seems to understand what is going on even though she can't talk." Kanzan said with slight desperation in his voice. "Why can't she speak is she mute or something?" he asked, "No she was made like that by Neo Oz," replied No Name. "Oh," was the reply, "Sheesh you are so stupid when I comes to matters such as these Tenchi or should I call you Nezumi," he said with a smirk. "Call me by my full name or I will kill you literally," he said and the others began to chuckle. 

            "Has the men made the alter yet?" McDural said and Ten-Chi nodded his head, "Everything is in place we will rule sir or should I say you sir will rule." McDural smiled at the other man. "Soon the moon will be full and I will rule both realms as well as the ones beyond our home realm the world of fantasy and reality will no longer exist and both worlds will be one." He said and began to laugh while outside the moon began to fill even more with each passing. 

            All over the world natural disasters where happening as volcanoes long thought dead began to erupt again. Mountains began to crumble and oceans stirred with anger. Winds and all sorts of disasters filled the world with dread. People began to cry as Oz furthered their slaughter of innocent lives as mobile suits filled every street and corner around. 

            In another world the same was happening but on a different scale. In a lonely home a group of women gathered around their children to protect them from the dangers of the world. "What is happening to our world," Lucretzia asked, "I don't know," replied Lady Une holding onto Marimaia as closely as possible. The four year olds began to cry and the mothers tried to comfort them. "Mommy wills Misty come back with daddy?" Hitomi asked and Relena shook her head, "I don't know sweet heart I just don't know for sure." She said and held her close. 

            As time passed in the prison cell the eight prisoners began to grow board. No Name was singing ninety nine bottles and driving Kanzan insane while Wonderer, Horus and Jaguar was in conversation about what life is like in their countries. Mitch and Tenchi Nezumi where just wondering whether  they are going to die soon or not when the doors opened and in stepped Ten-Chi and McDural. "It is time for the ceremony to begin." He said and the others looked up as they came and grabbed Mitch. "Hey," Mitch protested as they dragged him out and shut the door. "Ok we are being fattened up for the slaughter then." No Name joked dryly and the others did not laugh. "Hey I mean they feed us in the dark they are keeping us healthy but for what to kill us." He said and the others grunted their agreements. 

            Mitch was dragged down the hall into one of the buildings. His feet and hands bound by tight cords as the men dragged him over to another room. His mind was racing as to why they chose him for he was not one of the bearers. The room was very vast with an open sky and no roof over the top. Mitch began to fidget in his bounds when they tied him over a table and tied his hands and feet to the table. Shaking with each movement he was very scared as to what torture they where going to do on him. McDural and Ten-Chi entered the room they where wearing strange colored robes with the marks of the stars on them. "You are probably wondering why you are here instead of back in that cell with the others." He said and Mitch glared at him. "The reason you are here is I need your blood all of it for the ceremony in a few weeks time for in a few weeks when the new moon is up in the sky the ritual of the seal will begin and to start doing that I need a live human subject and that is you." He said and Mitch began to struggle in his bounds and Ten-Chi came up to him knife in hand. Before anything could happen his throat was slashed and his blood began to spill into a large bowl under the table. _Misty, No Name I know you are probably wondering what is going to happen to me well I wouldn't be able to see your name being called No Name. We are buddies more like brothers till the end, and Misty I only got to see you for a short time big sis well for me I think this is good bye then. The blood spilled as his life was being drained away till there was nothing but darkness. _

            Misty knew something was wrong as she began to struggle in her chains. "Misty stop it you'll hurt yourself." Horus tried to calm her but she continued to struggle in desperation. The darkness of the cell was not helping at all as she struggles and that was when the earth began to shake again. "Man what is up with these earthquakes lately?" No Name asked, "I think it is the unbalance between the worlds," replied No Name. "Misty is that what you where sensing or is it Mitch?" Misty struggled even more sensing the wrongness in the air. The earth suddenly shook as they all cringed in their prisons. "What the hell is that?" Horus said and the others gasped at the sound of the desert man swearing. "What I want to know what is going on?" he said and they all grunted. The ground shook again and this time the building began to crack and light began to pour through. The door opened and a new group of guards came in and grabbed every one of the prisoners. "Ok I guess they are going to kill us now," No Name said. The guards just took them out of the prisons and down the hall. Undoing No Name's hair and checking Wonderers they headed out into the open. There they where boarded onto a plane being knocked out with some heavy duty drugs and taken to another unknown destination Mt. Everest. 

TBC


	16. The Sacrifice

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_THE SACRIFICE_**

            As they neared the last destination that any of them could take as the plane landed in Tibet. The Himalayas is the world's largest mountains and Mt. Everest is the largest mountain of them all. Looking out the window the group could see the clouds pass lazily below them and off into different directions. The wind was icy cold as the doors opened and the group was being hauled out of the plane towards the awaiting car. Misty was on the verge of tears as they where lead away into the mountain base. The cold winds made her shiver for her nudity and shoulder length hair did not help keep her warm against the cold. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw the pot that was being pulled out from the plane as well one they did not see. It was full of something that Misty could not tell. No Name and the others saw her hesitate as they whipped her to follow. Turning away from the pot she resumed her march in to the compound. 

            Being pushed into her cell Misty could not help but wonder why they did not attack her like they use to do before. Her mind was full of questions as people walked back and forth through out the halls. She was alone this time everyone was in a different cell. This one had a window that showed a clear view of the moon and she could see that it was nearly full. _Nearly a month has gone by with out my brother here with me, she said thinking about Mitch. He was the only family member that she had left and now he was gone. No Name tried to take over the role as older brother but Misty knew that he was only trying to do it out of loyalty for Mitch. __Duo Maxwell you had befriended my brother for the longest time before the war got started. She began to think about the families that she left behind in the other world who had befriended her. She began to think about the other pilots as the felt another earthquake start up again and the clouds began to go faster and faster into the strong winds that began to build up. __Quatre you where always a leader and a kind hearted man I wonder if your son will live up to your name. Trowa you where a man of animals for they see your heart and always want to be with you for you think like them they understand your feelings. Millardo you where always quiet but you loved life more then anything and that I why Lucretzia stayed with you to the bitter end. Wufei though you once grieved your wife Meiran your heart has moved on to Sally but with your mind running blank you heart kept you on the right track. Heero though your wife and child have good hearts they need a father who is willing to protect them to come home to them. All of you have grown up in one way or the other without realizing it. Misty began to let her thoughts wonder to the world outside as the earthquake grew and the moon shown in the sky above the clouds. __This world is falling apart because of Neo Oz. They are destroying the very world that has created theirs. "**And so the seventh understands why I tried to seal away the scrolls for all time," Misty was thrown out of her thoughts by the voice in the room. Searching for a figure or something she could not find any. The cell was dark and very cold and Misty shivered trying to get warm. "******__Now not to worry child for I will not hurt you," __Who are you? Misty thought and a figure in feint light began to shine in the window. The moon reflected off a transparent figure. He stood taller then her with his elegant robes flowing under him. Her mind was full of wonder at the stranger. ****__"I am Tsu-Lan the Mage of the Worlds it was my scrolls that you used to find the crystals." He said and Misty took a step back. ****__"Young lady it seems to me that being the last of a race of warriors has made you suspicious," he said in good amusement. Misty was lost for words, ****__"Let me tell you why I am here," he said and made a line with his hand and the whole floor began to light up. The patterns looked like that on the scroll. ****__"You see young lady when I first created the portal into this world I did not intend for the fabric of Fantasy and Reality to tear in my passing. Over time this tear has grown till the man in charge of this Neo Oz McDural found the scrolls and created the gate. By causing his troops to move into this world he has torn the fabric further thus creating a break in the fabric. He intends on using the corrupted crystals that he has gained from you to destroy the fabric that protects both worlds. By doing so will cause the two to become one but if he does that the results will be catastrophic." He said letting the words soak into Misty's brain she was shocked by all this. She knew for a doubt that the world will be ruined but not like this. She then looked up at the waiting mage to see what else he has to say. ****__"McDural is using one of the priests that guarded my scrolls by the name of Ten-Chi to open the world's further using magic. McDural also uses magic as well that is why you can't spread your wings or use your powers. He is keeping you like this for he knows that you are the most powerful of all the gundam pilots. He made them forget who they are so that way they will not know the purpose of their destiny. The gundams are in the crystals and are right now being used to open the gates. By the full moon you all will be sacrificed like your brother to open the gates. It takes eight deaths to open the worlds fully but it takes only seven to close it. The gundam pilots themselves have become part of reality even thought they are born in Fantasy. You my friend have become part of Fantasy even though you are born in reality. If you look into your heart you will find the answer and the power you where looking for. I need you seven to close the seal and fix the fabric that is separating the two worlds before both are destroyed. Even as I speak the disasters are caused by the joining of the worlds. Do not let it be completed." He said sternly at Misty as he began to fade. She let the words cling to her especially about her brother. __He is dead, she thought sacrificed to open the seal. For the first time in a while she let the tears flow down her cheeks and let it turn to ice as she cried. _

            No Name was having hard time thinking as his mind wondered to the people whom he cared for the most. Misty and Mitch both where like family to him. His mind began to wonder again at the latest dream he was having one that involved a dark haired woman with bangs coming into her eyes and a red burette her face captured his heart but he could not remember who she is. "Who is she?" he wondered he was getting the dreams more and more frequently each was more detailed and graphic then the next. He can remember it vividly but he could not hear a word they are saying. "I wondered if the others are having similar dreams like mine?" he asked himself as he gazed out the window to the setting moon. The ground shaking with endless earthquake, "If this keeps up the whole mountain will coming tumbling down," He joked to himself. 

            Tenchi Nezumi was fast asleep his willowy features suddenly jerked with becoming awake again. He had that dream again of being in a seat of some sort of mech not like the ones that he saw Neo Oz driving but different. The controls where not like anything he imagined a feeling of power was in him and a sense of calm. Then he would wake up in this rat infested cell for he could smell the rats or what ever animals that stirred in that cell. His mind was full of questions that he did not know the answers for. One of them was about the girl that everyone called Misty who can't speak for Oz took away her voice. His mind was reeling at the thought. He could not get over the fact that some of this fellow comrades in other cells where there with him but he did not know where and yet his mind keeps wondering about the strange dreams that he has been receiving lately. 

Jaguar looked out at the moon and at his own body his mind was thinking back to the jungles of Brazil. _Before this whole adventure started I was just a guerilla fighter and now I am something more yet I am going to die.  He thought as images flashed past his eyes images that seemed familiar. __Are these my imagination or am I dreaming? He thought as he got his mind into gear. __Wait they are memories could what Misty been trying to say true are my memories returning to me why can't I remember my name then? His mind thought as he gazed out the window. The moon beginning to set over the vast mountains giving the clouds that pass below it a silver glow. _

Horus watched the moon set over the distant mountain range as his heart felt the pain that the others are suffering. He does not know where he got this power from but he could tell whose pain it is. Both Misty and No Name are sad that their friend is dead and another is lonely and wondering who he is but not for the fact that they all know that their greater destinies await them. He felt his tired body begin to shut down so he laid on the cold floor and fell asleep and felt himself shiver as the cold wind blew threw the window.

Kanzan gazed into the darkness his mind was focused as ever and his hands arced and paced as he performed many kata. He knew that the men outside could take him down easily for he does not know his full potential as the moon began to set. His mind was also deep in thought as he saw images of a woman with twin pigtails running down her neck. But the thing that caught him off guard was the fact that he held a ring. The ring was in a velvet box long since worn out with time. It was his only possession when he awoke in the snow outside the monastery that fateful day. To him it was nothing but the head monk once told him that this particular ring was meant for marriage and that his past life he had someone that he loved dearly. His mind thought about the blonde woman with the Chinese eyes, _is she the one that I use to love? He asked himself as his mind was quickly filled with images but no sounds. The light that began to fill into his cell snapped his mind out of his thoughts and he gazed at the setting moon in the distance. _

Wonderer was lost for thought everything in his mind was filled with dread. The moon was setting over the mountains and the cold winds are blowing outside. The earthquake seemed to end sometime ago but he knew it would start again. Each earthquake was growing stronger then the last. His long blonde bangs pushed out of his face as he gazed out the window. The rays of moon light filled his view. Another image popped into his mind. These images where first of a little boy and a girl whom seemed familiar with another was of himself and a woman with black hair and long bangs. Yet he could not remember where they have come from. He stretched out on the floor and let his mind bogged him to sleep. 

Misty was not so happy at all with the news as Tsu-Lan made his leave. The once light filled room became dark and her eyes adjusted to the world outside. _I became apart of fantasy now as the others became part of reality. So that is what it is to become the seal. She thought as the last rays of the moon set over the horizon. _

            McDural was happy for the night is soon upon them for the moon is nearly full one more day out like this and he would rule the realms of Fantasy and Reality. His mind was full of joy at the power he will be receiving. The blood that was going to be spilt tomorrow will be the end of it all combined with the sacrifice in Hawaii he was well pleased. Another earthquake started again and this time he welcomed it with open arms. 

Days passed as the alter was being prepared and all the prisoners where assassinated except for seven who will be the final sacrifice. The pool that was made was made with blood. It stirred in a thick stirs for the batches that where being poured in where all that was mixing the blood. With a few other ingredients and the pot began to boil on its own. What was thought to be another single day turned into a few for due to miss calculations the full moon will not be full for another week. During that week people where being slaughtered for their blood and the prisoners where being starved for this occasion. 

            Finally the day came when all was ready for the final sacrifice as the prisoners where moved to their final areas. Each was marked with a symbol and more people where gathered to watch or forcefully forced to watch. All the channels around the world where airing Neo Oz's newest plans to take over the worlds. Thousands of stands where created into the mountain to accommodate the people there or are still arriving. The whole of Mount Everest was turned into an arena. The people became sick at the sight of the blood pool and the smaller ones around it as the sickening sounds combined with the falling rocks from the earthquakes made the place hazardous to stay in. 

            The crumbling rocks and cracks in the floors made walking hazardous for some folks especially the children and the elderly. Chains where being set up and fire pits where being made to accommodate the spell. The smell of death and fire consumed the noses of the people who gathered. The moon began to rise in the mountains giving off its soft silver glow as it was cast upon the depressed the one who are suffering and the lonely. McDural climbed to the top of the podium that was set for him the caster. Ten-Chi waited off in the background to see what would happen. "Bring out the prisoners!" he ordered and Ten-Chi nodded and left to get the prisoners. 

            The cell door opened and Misty looked up to see a group of guards come in with chains and she did not resist. Her mind was already at a standstill for she could remember the words of the scroll that Tsu-Lan had told her. **_"SEVEN SYMBOLS MARK THE WAY TO A NEW WORLD. SEVEN MAKES THE BALANCE. ONLY SEVEN CAN SAVE THE WORLD AND RESTORE THAT BALANCE. SIX MARKS THE DESTINATION BUT THE SEVENTH IS THE POINT OF ORIGIN. SEVEN SYMBOLS MARKS THE WAY FOR A WORLD AT WAR TO FINALY KNOW PEACE.  ONLY THOSE SEVEN CAN RECLAIM THAT BALANCE AND BRING TO LIFE WHAT PEOPLE DREAM OF SEEING. HOPE, COURAGE, LOVE, LOYALTY, FRIENDSHIP, TRUST, DETERMINATION, JUSTICE, NOBILITY, AND THE LOVE OF LIFE. THESE VALUES ARE WHAT BRINGS TOGETHER THE SEVEN AND IT IS THESE SEVEN THAT WILL VANQUISH THE EVIL THAT HAUNTS THE WORLD WITH DARKNESS." Misty remembered the words well and she kept it in her heart. She walked down the sharp edged stairways into the moonlit arena. She could see the others where already waiting for her. She was shoved towards the largest pool and they walked her over to the center and strapped her down in chains. She stood scrunched on her hands and knees smelling the blood on her. Pipes ran all the way up to where the others where chained. There seemed to be some kind of razors coming at them and she could barely see the blood making its way slowly down to her. Her eyes closed as tears fell from her as she felt her fingers dig into her hands. Something was placed around her neck and found it to be a crystal like her own except that it was black. _**

            McDural began to walk to the center pool the one where Misty was on. The skies where darkening as clouds covered the horizon, "People of the world we watch the seven chosen ones come to be sacrificed to open a gateway into another world." He said and the earthquakes began again and the wind howled as it became very strong. The people tried to flee but where caught in the blast. McDural took out the scroll and began to read, "Power of the seven, the seven who where chosen to seal the gate and repair the fabric that separates worlds now stand as a ways of opening." He began and looked to see the blood nearing their destination. 

            While McDural continued to chant Ten-Chi brought in another pot one that was filled earlier but stayed fresh. No Name watched as they poured it all over Misty then turning away. The head that was in the pot caught him off guard. For in the pot was the head of his best friend Mitch. No Name felt the tears flow down his face as he began to cry. The pain in his wrists and his weakened state did not help him at all. His long brown hair was already a mess and flowed down the front of him. His naked body was full of sores that where infected and needed to be treated badly. After that last beating just to get him to bleed he now has suffered some severely broken ribs. His gaze fell to that of Misty forced to be bathed in blood. The crystal that he was forced to wear around his neck felt cold in his skin. And grew colder and glowed violet when McDural chanted and glowed brighter with each word. The pain that he felt from it was too much to bare as he struggled to stay on for all that life was worth. He would not let his friend down he would take care of Misty as best as he could. It was then that he saw himself saying those same things to another woman. She was the black haired woman with the beret. Her eyes shown in fear again as he heard her call out his name. "Duo!" was what she called and No Name's eyes lit up. "Duo?" he said softly to himself, "Is that my name is my name Duo?" he said and more images flowed into his mind. Tears began to fall from his eyes as more flowed in. The earthquakes started again as the ground shook under him and lighting flashed in the night sky. "Duo Maxwell!" the voice called again and No Name looked up with tears flowing out of his eyes. "Duo Maxwell that is my name I remember now I know who I am now." He said softly as tears ran down his blood stained cheeks. "Hilde, oh Hilde how I missed you," he cried. 

            Tenchi Nezumi looked at No Name as he cried and said the name Duo Maxwell. His mind raced as he thought of the name that was called. And two words popped into his head _Heero Yuy gundam pilot zero one his mind raced at the name as the winds began to grow in intensity. Images flashed of a blond hair woman in a wedding gown with her brother giving her away grudgingly but admiralty for his rival. He could see himself smiling. Then the image flashed to another scene this one was of him and the other men that where chained around him sneaking down a hill towards a Neo Oz base. The so called mission failed and they where sprayed in the face with something and everything was white. His eyes flew open at the memory. He looked down at the skinny young woman below him. __She was the one we where suppose to rescue but failed. So now she was trying to save us. He realized as a tear fell from him as well as the others as they all started to remember. _

            "To the souls of the dead I command the worlds to open before me!" was the final cry as McDural closed the scroll and let it burn in the flame. The ground began to shake even harder and mountains began to crack. People began to panic and run, Mechs trying to get out of the way of falling rocks. The winds blew way too hard for anyone to fly but still some managed to stay where they are. The seven prisoners felt pain unlike anything they felt before as it traveled up their spines and through their bodies. Lighting struck the six on the alters above and then traveled to the one below. McDural was pleased to see the beam of black energy flow into the sky above. The worlds of fantasy and reality are now one. 

TBC


	17. The Awakening II

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_THE AWAKENING_**

            As life slipped away from Horus when the lightning struck him and the others he could hear a voice call out to him. He opened his eyes to find himself in a flower field he had to think for one minute on who he was and where was he. He remembered the voice in his head calling "Quatre," and he would turn. "Quatre," he said to himself, "So that is my name," "And a fine name it is oh prince of the desert." Said the voice again and Quatre turned to find himself face to face with a man in desert robes. The flowers changed to sand as the desert opened to him. "Why do you say Quatre suits me," he said to the figure, it came closer and Quatre could not see his face. "I am the one you use to command in Operation Meteor." He said and Quatre saw images of a Mech with twin shotels that sliced through any metal. The name popped into his head, "Sandrock?" he said and the figure nodded. "Yes Master Quatre I am Sandrock." He said, "But how?" "One thing a gundam pilot has that made him the best soldier was the fact that he has emotions and acted on them. Soldier with emotions are ones who fight for a purpose without emotions soldiers become nothing more then machines. We gundams are the symbols of peace and have been alive in you ever since. The crystal that you wear is our hearts a way of reminding you of what you fought for in the Eve Wars." He said pointing to the crystal on his neck. "We maybe machines to others but you pilots made us your companions and friends." He said and Quatre stood up for the first time. "Why am I here last time I was tied to some sort of machine and loosing blood?" he said and the figure slowly nodded his head. "Quatre you are dying every second out there you are losing your life along with the others to tear open the seal that separates our two worlds." Sandrock said and Quatre understood what Sandrock was saying. "You want me to stop this?" he said and the gundam shook his head, "Not yet wait till the others have awakened then together you will awaken the seventh and all hell will break loose." And with that he was gone. 

            Quatre slowly opened his eyes and felt the pain again. He remembered everything that has happened to him. The howling winds and the earthquake did not help. Looking around his eyes where blurry due to blood loss as his gaze went to each and every one of the pilots. The winds blew threw their hair and it acted like a whip. All of them where surrounded by a purple light. _So the portal has been opened and the seal is gone, he thought, "Misty was right even though she could not say it but she was right. We are the last hope for the world." He said to himself and slowly he saw No Name no that was not his name Duo is his name slowly stirred as well. Their gazes met eye to eye with understanding and nodded their heads. _

            Heero came to, to the sound of the winds howling in his ears. He could barely feel the earth shaking with anger. His gaze fell to Misty who was not moving lost to the world for after the lightning crashed through them it hit her the hardest. He could see what her eyes told him during those few times in the plane on the way here. It held a promise to someone else to bring him back. He knew that look it was one that his beloved wife use to give him during the war. Now he saw it in Misty that same promise to bring someone back. And he also knew of his destiny that awaited him. Wing Zero in the form of an angel came to him and told him what the other gundams did to the others. "_Bring together all seven and the seal will be shut and forever will the balance be restored among the people of both realms. For Fantasy and Reality can not be one if they come together the balance will be destroyed and it would mean the end of all life as we know it." The gundam had told him and Heero understood. Remembering all his memories from his past he now recalled what was said to him by the wordless expressions of Misty, __there is someone waiting for you that loves you very much. You have grown up over the years and now it is time to return the favor. She said with her eyes and not her lips. Heero liked the way the girl had expressed herself in the jail cell. Lifting one of his wrists he could not move it. He could see the blood flowing down his naked form onto the female form below. Her body lying in the pool of blood. The earthquakes continued and blood began to pour from the pool as the dark light continued to break the seal. Already Heero could see the forms of other creatures coming through. Dragons, demons, and other monsters as well as strange people whom where from other worlds of fantasy. He now knows that he is part of fantasy and now part of reality as well. He remembered the words of Tsu-Lan on the scroll that had everyone rushing to take over. _

            Ten-Chi was very afraid for his life but he stood by his master's side the whole time the alter where there is a dark light now has the figure of his master standing beside it. He walked over to him but just as he was about to take a step something pierced his heart looking through it he saw the blade of a monster. A giant bug stood over him and began to devour him as people ran from the scene of horror in front of them. More and more monsters and other beings began to fill the area with there presence as mountains began to come down on the people. 

            McDural was pleased to see that all the power he possessed has become twice no three times as powerful as ever. Turning towards the alter he could see the light flowing towards the heavens. Mobile suits stood their grounds and yet shoot at any creature that came in their way. More and more of them came and McDural kept them at bay. They stood just outside of his realm of fire. He laughed at the sight of all the creatures that will do his bidding. Using thunder he shocked some of them into submission, "The worlds are now mine and I rule them all!" he yelled at his insanity and Thunder roared in the distance. 

            Heero focused his mind on the task at hand before he passes out from lost of blood. Concentrating he put all his will power to stay awake. The light was starting to over take him as he put his will into the crystal trying to break it free. He raised his voice to the wind and yelled as loud as he could. The others turned their heads towards him. "I am Heero Yuy gundam pilot zero one The Angel the first symbol." He called into the wind and the others looked at him as if he where nuts. 

            Duo looked at his best friend as if he had gone crazy but realized that he was trying to stay awake and fight off the exhaustion that they where all feeling. He could feel his courage as he and the others joined in the call. 

            McDural could not hold back the monsters any longer and they came closer to him. One leaped on to him and tore at his back causing him to scream and others began to join the fray. _I thought that by opening the seal I could control the worlds together? He said and then a voice filled his ears the voice of a woman, __you biggest mistake is to tear the seal apart and release the horrors of human imagination. That is why the seal must be made to keep those horrors at bay. He did not understand but it did not matter for the insects that tore into him left nothing not even bone. The only thing that remained where his robes and a pool of blood and stone to mark his passing. _

People ran everywhere as monsters and Mechs filled the scene as the black light filled the skies and more horrors came through. Heero could not stand it any longer, _Misty I did not know you as long as Duo had or the others but from what Mitch has told me you are the only one that can stop this mess. He said as he felt himself loosing it. In a hoarse voice he pleaded the words of the scroll, "Seven symbols marks the way to a new world," he said but could not speak any further as he passed out finally from loss of blood. _

Duo looked at his friend and said the second thing that Heero was trying to say, "Seven makes the balance." He said his voice was full of pain, "Only seven can save the world and restore that balance," said Trowa and Duo's eyes filled with tears at his friend. Heero stirred and his eyes fixed upon them, "Six marks the destination," said Quatre, "Well if these are our last words then this is goodbye my friends," he said and the others nodded. "But the seventh is the point of origin." He continued and Wufei gazed down at the form of Misty on the ground, "Seven symbols shall mark the way for a world at war to finally know peace." He said, _Misty you are as strong as both Sally and Meiran combined may the gods smile upon you. He thought as rain began to fall finally on to his olive skin. "Only those seven can reclaim that balance and bring to life what people have been dreaming of seeing." Millardo said finally gazing towards the heavens. _

"Hope,"

"Courage,"

"Love," 

"Loyalty,"

            As they say the quote on the scroll something began to happen. Heero's crystal began to glow but not like the glow of before but it was the glow of light in its purest form. Heero eyes shot open as the crystal glowed the sound of a heart beat filled his ears. 

"Friendship,"

"Trust,"

"Determination,"

"Justice,"

"Nobility,"

"And the Love of life," Heero finished and the others looked at his crystal now glowing, they all saw the power of his crystal slowly undid theirs as well. They all began to chant at once, "These values are what bring together the seven, and it is these seven that will vanquish the evil that haunts the world with darkness." They all said and they could see feint figures circle them as the dark light faded into nothing. 

            Heero opened his eyes to the figure of Wing Zero in its Angel form as it floated around him then flew behind him. He could see the reflection in the blood pool as the figure became larger and larger till it was nothing more then the gundam that he remembered. The wings opened to reveal Wing Zero custom the wings that he modified filled his vision still held that angelic look. It was then that his wounds began to heal.

            McDural never felt more alive then ever his rebirth from the bowels of the giant insect guts made him even stronger then ever. His features where twisted and his power has grown immensely. His eyes still held the insane look on his face but he now loved his new transformation. His eyes filled with power at the mobile suit before him. The dark caverns filled his wolf like ears with the sound of machines coming to life as they exited the cave to help with the others. An alien hissed at him but he growled and it moved for fearing its death. He moved to a specialized Mobile Suit one that he designed himself. It was made to look like a manticore but it had a serpents head and the tail of a scorpion. "Menace you are mine at last." He said as he opened the cockpit with one clawed hand and climbed in. 

            Heero could feel his wounds heal and the chains that kept him bound breaking to let him free.  _Awaken pilot Heero Yuy for your destiny waits, said the angelic voice of the Zero. Heero looked up to see the gundam staring at him. "Holy Shit," Duo said as he stared at the thing. Heero could feel his strength returning to him as he struggled in his chains pulling them free and breaking them off his hands. Turning to his legs he felt his new strength take over and broke his leg restraints. Looking at the gundam through his long bangs he looked down at himself and saw that he was still naked. The crystal around his neck glowed brighter as he saw something form on his body. It was his familiar attire, green tank top with jeans and blue jacket. The rain fell on his rough features as he ran into his gundam and together they took off into the crowd of monsters and began to attack. "Everyone listen to me," he said, "I may not know Misty as well as you do but she would want us to fight back." Heero said as he let loose another volley of bullets on a Mech. _

            Duo was in no mood to argue as he watched his best friend fight off some scum that he knows nothing about. Looking at the form of Misty in the pool of blood her burnt figure contrasting to the red liquid that seemed to be unharmed he let a single tear fall. Suddenly light filled his crystal as he heard the heart beat as well. His long tangled hair flowed in the wind as the figure of a reaper came out and encircled him. "Deathscythe," Duo said with a smile as the figure grew into his gundam. His mind was already in a whirl as the same transformation when through him. His wounds and infections began to heal, _you are the god of death reborn Duo he heard the voice of his gundam come to life in his heart. His hair straightened from long misuse and became untangled then braided. His old priest clothes came back with the crystal hanging around his neck. His cap came on top of his head. A new sense of power came over him as the ground below him glowed showing the symbol of the reaper. He looked in Heero's direction and saw that the symbol of the Angel was below him as well. _

            Trowa saw the light below him form as well in the form of the lion. A smile came to his face as the shackles where released and his wounds healed as well. Images of Midii and Catherine came to his mind. _Bear your fangs at your enemies and show them your real feelings Heavyarms said to him as it formed behind him. Turning around after his clothes came on he was happy to see the familiar machine behind him. _

            Quatre regained his sight as he saw the symbol of the desert prince below him. Sandrock stood behind him as his familiar khakis and shirt showed again. "It is like we are being reborn!" he said and raced to his gundam. 

            Wufei was already in his familiar silk shirt and pony tail when Altron appeared, "Nataku," he said and raced to his gundam. 

            Millardo was not pleased to be in his uniform but then it faded into his preventer's uniform. Epyon gave a mighty roar before becoming the gundam and he climbed onboard. His gaze fell to the form of the dead woman in the pool of blood. His heart was sickened by the sight of it, "Misty you sacrificed too much for balance and now it is up to us to stop this monster." he said and Epyon came to life. 

            Once again there where six gundams each with its own pilot each ready to fight. The first to come at them where the Mechs that where left after the monsters got rid of the rest. Duo held his scythe and charged, "THIS IS FOR MITCH AND MISTY!" he shouted crystal glowing bright around his neck as he sliced his way into the mech. The next was a dragon that came up from behind him only to be sliced by Sandrock, "Thanks Quatre," he said and the gundam nodded and headed off to fight another monster. 

            Wufei was in a battle on his own with a griffin that got through the portal and crashed into him followed by something else. "What are these things?" he yelled, "They are the fantasies and nightmares of all the people of reality through out time." Said a rough voice and the Gundams turned to find themselves face to face with a new mobile suit. This suit was unlike the ones they fought it was shaped like a monster yet it moved like a Leo. "Watch out everyone this could get ugly," Quatre said over the radio and the others agreed with him. Suddenly the mobile suit raised its scorpion tail and fired at them. 

            Away from the battle that is taking place another one was being fought. In the mind of a young woman life and death where hanging in the balance. Misty was struggling to stay alive the whole time. Try as she might she could not lift her head above the pool of blood to breathe. Her body was already shut down in death but her mind was fighting it as best as she could. _I will not die and let my hopes suffer as well she thought. Trying to fight away the tears that refused to flow she could hear the silent cries of pain for the people who's life was sacrificed for the creation of this portal. Hate and anger began to burn in her eyes besides the burned blood. Suddenly she could see a figure in front of her. His features gave away the dark hair and cheerful eyes. __Mitch? She thought at the figure of her brother. His hair flowed with the strong winds that blew around them but his transparent figure shows clearly that he is dead. "Misty," he said his voice is soft and comforting as he bent down and caress her cheek. "Misty do not be afraid for you will not die yet." He said and she looked up at him in confusion, "You can't die for you have to close the seal the others can't do it alone. Look at them," he said and pointed in the direction that the other pilots fought. The image in the blood pool began to change from Misty's reflection to that of a battle that the other gundam's where fighting. This battle though is a losing one. Quatre was already wounded in battle and Sandrock is already crippled but kept on fighting. Deathscythe had already lost his scythe and buster shield as well as a leg but he kept on fighting. "I will win this for Mitch and for Misty the world and my family," Duo's voice filled her ears. "I will fight for everyone fantasy and reality," Quatre said from the crippled Sandrock who was still shooting bullets from its Vulcan cannons. Trowa just ran out of bullets but the main claws of the unknown mobile suit had already dug into its chest just above the cockpit. Misty could make out Trowa's voice, "I will not let the people I love suffer anymore then they already have." He said and stuck his knife from Heavyarms's left hand into the pincer taking it off with him as the Gundam fell backwards into the stones. The image turned to Wufei in Altron deflecting incoming missiles from the mobile suit. "This monster has caused more injustice then anything I have ever met. I will bring justice to both worlds." He said and Misty saw him toying with the ring in his pocket his thoughts raining in his mind, __I made a promise long ago that when I returned from my mission that I would ask Sally for her hand in marriage and I intend to keep that promise! He said and Misty's eyes lit up at that fact. The image then turned to Millardo in Epyon as the mobile suit turned to Wing Zero and himself. "Heero Yuy maybe my brother in law but I made a pact with him that can't be broken. And I made myself a promise to protect Misty as well for she made a promise to my family to see me home and I want to return to you Lucretzia." He said as Epyon dodged the monsters claws for it has six of them and was hit in the wing by the scorpion tail causing it to fall off. Wing Zero took this opportunity to attack only to be hit square with acid from the tail. Misty took her breath back as the Wing Zero flapped its wings to control itself then retaliated with its beam saber. "I saw the look in that girl's eyes she held a promise to bring me back. As a soldier I knew that look in her eyes and I intend to say alive long enough to know who sent her and why." He said then he added, "I also have a duty to protect the balance of the world as Zero told me I don't want to fight anymore I want to live with my wife and hopefully have a child of our own to raise I want to be happy, I don't want this to happen again AGH!" he called as the monster held him and the other arms grew out of it again. _

            Tears began to form clearly in the pool of blood as Misty's reflection returned to her. "You see Misty that is why you can't die yet the others need you." He said and placed his arms around her in a hug that was cold with death, "Even though I am dead Misty you must understand that your life is more to me then anything sister. Every since our family was killed by that bastard and you disappeared I wanted to find you and tell you that you will always be my sister." Misty began to cry as her brothers figure disappeared into nothing but his last words stuck, "save this world Misty for you made a promise to the families of the gundam pilots to return their loved one to them. And no matter what I will always be watching with everyone else." He said and he faded away. 

TBC


	18. The Seventh Gundam: Thunderbird

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM: THUNDERBIRD_**

            Misty was torn by anger, hate, and sadness that has happened these past few years and on to now. That darkness has grown in her to the point of explosion but not that has all gone away. She felt that she now has something to replace that hate and it was determination. She made a promise to Hitomi Yuy long ago to bring her dad back from the dead and she has to do it now. She promised all the families in her heart that their loved ones will be returned and she also has to perform her duty and that is to protect this world. With determination she began to fight her bonds but to no avail for it was too strong for her then out of nowhere a single feather fell from the sky. It glowed with a blue light as thunder roared in the distance getting louder and louder. 

            Quatre was the first to notice the lighting and thunder grow more intense. The rain had stopped sometime ago but the storm remained. It was then that he notices something in the distance zooming in on his camera he found a single feather fall onto Misty. To his surprise she was fighting her bonds and trying to breathe. "Misty is alive," he said over the comm. And the others responded with new hope as they fought to the point where they are completely crippled to death. 

            McDural was very pleased with his new machine the destruction that it caused to the gundams. His new clawed hand worked wonders on the controls. "I will call you Menace," he said as he slashed into two of the other gundams. It was then that he noticed the lighting and thunder growing louder and louder. 

            Misty was angry for the fact that this monster was causing to her friends no she took that back her brothers in arms her family. Tears still clung to her eyes as she stared at the fallen apart gundams struggling to save the two worlds. Her crystal began to glow as she became angrier by the minute. The crystal glowing brighter and brighter, _by the seven symbols may the seal come together; she thought she did not know where the words came from but she knew them somehow. __I will not let this happen I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I will have my revenge for the loss of my loved ones as well as the people who's blood I have been bathing in you monster! Misty thought as another feather fell from the sky and with that a loud crack of thunder. _

            McDural saw the light coming from the pool turning he could make out the figure of a young woman breaking her bonds and floating just above the surface. His eyes grew wide with recognition of the person in front of him. Wing Zero took this distraction to try to slice him but McDural's new reflexes plus that of the system of his suit made him more the adequate to the fight. He showed Wing Zero to the side and was about to finish him off. 

            Heero was in his cockpit for the first time fear began to fill his being again as the saw the might claws head straight for the cockpit. When a light flashed and a horrible cry was heard above all other in the storm of confusion. Then out of nowhere a massive form struck the mobile suit causing it to slide several hundred feet into the mountain side. Heero was stunned when the creature soared back to the young woman in the pond of blood. "Misty," he said. 

            The wind whipped through Misty's hair as she let loose her anger. Wings sprouted from her back again and she was glad to have them back. Her wounds began to heal as well when the huge bird landed behind her its light blue feathers and eagle body allowed it to soar into the sky. _Little one we will now fight for the sake of the world at last. It said and Misty felt her self open her wings to the wind and float up her nude form began to take on clothes. A white tank top formed followed by a Preventers jacket and uniform. The symbol on the back of the jacket did not match for it formed a bird with lighting going through it. The silent cry that she emitted was the most dangerous that anyone has ever heard. For out of the silence the fiercest battle cry was made to the entire world. _

            Duo's eyes shot open at the sound as he turned his gundam's head to look at the source of the scream to find the very person he was trying to honor in death floating above the blood pool. The bird behind her began to take the shape of a gundam. He was shocked that it had the head of Wing Zero, the body of Shenlong, the jammers of Deathscythe with the beam scythe. The wings of Zero Custom and the dragon claw almost like Altron combined with the chest cannons of Heavyarms made this gundam one to be reckoned with. He was stunned that the shield was that of the original Wing but shaped more like a bird. The buster rifle on its other hand was shaped like a birds head as well. "Holy Shit is that the Thunderbird that the Dr. G told me about?" 

FLASHBACK

_"Duo I want you to look at something," said Dr. G as he led the boy Duo down the halls of the hidden base on L2. Duo kept his ears out for trouble as the Doctor trained him to do. They entered a control room where there where plans of different mobile suits on display. "Ok Duo I want you to tell me the names of all the mobile suits here," he said and the 11 year old boy answered everyone but one. "I have never seen this suit before sir," Duo said and the doctor smiled at him, "That is right you never heard of the Gundam Thunderbird now have you." He said and Duo nodded, "Well it was scrapped because it was too dangerous for people to handle like the Zero System accept that it is more like you are the soul of the machine. It was found out that you feel the damage to the machine as well as know it is there." He said and the boy gasped, "It was a terrible mistake to create it I sure hope it is not used every." He said and the doctor walked out leaving the little boy looking at the monster in front of him shift from human to bird modes. _

END FLASHBACK

            Duo sat looking at the very monster in front of him, "Thunderbird the ultimate Gundam." He whispered and saw Misty scream for the first time. The power of that scream alone shook the mountains to rubble. "Man I do not want to see the wrong side of that woman's temper," he smirked and turned to the Mobile Suit in front of him. "Look's like your days are over," he said. 

            Wufei watched as Misty made her way into the gundam's cockpit, "There goes a woman that is stronger them me," he said and closed his eyes and let sleep over come him. 

            Quatre and Trowa where stunned beyond belief, "Hey Trowa do you think she can handle that?" he said remembering his lessons as well, "Have faith Quatre if Misty can handle four years of pain then she can handle the most dangerous gundam around." Replied Trowa. 

            The controls felt familiar to Misty as she remembered the last time she was in the cockpit in outer space. _Now we will fight; she said to the machine and it came to life. _

            McDural was not afraid of the newcomer kicking Wing Zero to the side then attacked the new gundam. 

            Heero shook his head as he made his way out of the Zero and into the wind. The gundam glowed then returned to the confines of the crystal. "Zero you did well may you rest in peace," Heero said and the crystal glowed in response. The others did the same as Heero fearing that their mobile suits would blow only to have them disappear back into their crystals. "Wow I did not know they could do that," Duo said, "It was the spirit of the gundam that fought with us Maxwell." Replied Wufei turning to the battle ahead. 

            The gundam Thunderbird has never been used in battle for fear of the wounds that the pilots receive will kill them. But Misty did not care at all for she was now part of the gundam as it was part of her. With her thoughts she controlled the gundam as well as the reflexes in her hands and feet. Lifting her hand she blocked one of the pincers with her shield then throwing it to the ground she attacked the monster. 

            "Is she crazy she could get killed!" Duo shouted over the winds and earthquake and he could tell that the others where just as worried. 

            The mobile suit tried to get an uppercut in but Misty got the Thunderbird out of the way just in time to prevent the blow from hitting her in the jaw. But she did not block the second pair of arms from hitting her in the gut causing her the retch forward. Getting up she blocked another round of hits and did a back flip pushing her legs out she kicked the mobile suit causing it to fly into the rock wall of mountain behind it. The stones that fell on it hit the machine hard. McDural was angry as he got up. "You know Misty I never knew you had it in you WHORE!" he shouted and pulled himself up. Bearing his fangs he bit into Misty's neck trying to get through the gundanium armor. 

            Misty clung to her neck feeling the pain of the monsters fangs, _this is not a mobile suit it is some kind of biomecha no wonder those guys where loosing against it. She thought and raised her hands out of nowhere the other claws came out to hold her hands down. Misty struggled with the controls when she opened Thunderbird's wings and called her returned powers to her. Lightning and thunder rolled in the skies and zoomed down with a bang. The other mech reached away as lighting struck it causing it to reel back in surprise. The golden eyes of the monster showed fear. __He is using the same system as me! She realized as she punched the monster in the chest and heaved it over his head. She then ducked in time to avoid the scorpion's tail from stinging her. Leaping into the air she avoided the clawed legs of the mobile suit and grabbed her buster rifle. Taking aim she fired it but it moved away from the beam just in time and a mountain exploded. _

            The others watched in fascination at the destroyed mountain as it came tumbling down on the suit. McDural was very angry at that and came back with his tails swinging. Misty did not see the tail as it slammed her into a mountain. McDural smiled as he let loose a volley of bullets that caused the mountain to fall onto the gundam. "Shit that has got to hurt," Millardo said and the others looked at him oddly but shrugged and ignored it and continued to watch the fighting. 

            Misty was bleeding from many cuts and scrapes that the mobile suits claws got into her. _This guy is full of hidden weapons, she thought as she tried to get up only to feel the weight of mountains on her chest. Everything went dark and she cursed. Playing with the controls she tried to get up but the suit would not move, __Thunderbird get up common I need you, she called to it and the mobile suit would not budge. _

            McDural was very pleased to find the seventh symbol was down walking up with Menace he felt his muscles grow tired from the fighting with the other gundams and now the seventh symbol. Walking with the scorpion's tail out in front he approached the Gundam's remains in the rubble. The rock pile was a very high one and several scans showed it to be completely shut down with now signs of life. Satisfied the McDural turned to the other pilots on the hill side over looking the fight. 

            "Shit he did not just look at us like we are food." Said Quatre and the others knew that if Quatre swears it is bad. "I think running will be a good thing," said Millardo as they all ran for the nearest shelter they could find. As the monster attacked them they tried to avoid the claws and feet of the beast as it opened its hideous wings and flew after them. Leaping over the bodies of both human and fantasy monster they ran. Crystals glowing they called the gundams again. Heero was the first to board Wing Zero which was restored and fought back. The others joined Heero in his quest to get back at the Mobile suit. 

            Misty had almost given up when she remembered something else calling her power to her she gave several electric shocks to the machine powering it up. The lights suddenly came to life and Misty looked at the communicators to find the other Gundam pilots fighting back. Opening her comm. She calls them all away with a glare. Heero being the perfect soldier understood and gave the order. 

            McDural did not understand why they are moving away, "Come back and fight you cowards," he said and gone after them. Suddenly the ground began to shake with a new earthquake as the earth began to crack. Thunder roared in the distance and the cries of monsters ceased as the rumbling grew louder. Out of nowhere a long claw smashed its way out of the pile of rubble and grabbed onto the scorpions tail giving it a pull. McDural tried to get away when another caught the tail. Rivers of fire came from the two extensions and burned the tail off. McDural screamed at the incoming pain that shot up his spine. Turning his wolf like face he saw blood from where his tail was. Letting out a scream of pain he gazed at the pile in anger. And explosion filled the view and Gundam Thunderbird came out ready for battle. A light blue aura flowed around it as it pulled back the two arms and the scorpion's tail. 

            "Go get'em Misty!" shouted Duo from Deathscythe's cockpit as he cheered her on. 

            Misty felt someone rushing her and moved to the side and McDural whizzed passed her. _His anger is getting him into trouble, thought Misty as she fought off the bared fangs of the monster that attacked her.  Using her strength she fought the thing off with all her might. The controls of the Gundam strained with stress as she moved away to avoid another attack from the monster. McDural brought his bottom fists up and gave Misty an uppercut into the jaw forcing her back. Misty grinded her teeth at the strain and the forming bruise on her jaw. Her hand came to the joystick controls and brought her hand up and swatted the claws aside. One missed her face and scratched her eye. Misty grabbed her eye in pain and pulled away blood. _

"Misty are you nuts that's one way to die!" Duo shouted, "What are you talking about Maxwell!" Wufei shouted to the braided American, "Don't you get it Thunderbird was trashed long ago because it has something like the Zero System but instead of feeding pilot data in the brain it makes the pilot become the mobile suit so what ever has been afflicted the pilot feels it as well and that is what caused so many to die. Dr. G told me." he said and Wufei went pale at the information. "Just imagine that combined with Misty's power she has become part of the gundam now so who knows the damages when she comes out." He said as the battle raged on. 

            It was at this time that both mobile suits received a little too much damage for their own good. At this time Misty could feel the strain on the Thunderbird as the shield was torn off then the buster rifle which laid damaged on the ground and her suit torn limb from limb in cuts and slashes from the other suit. The Nemesis as she saw did not go unscratched either for the loss of its scorpion tail the numerous wounds on its neck and shoulders as well as its body. The jaw of the beast was at an odd angle and several arms where hanging useless. It was then that both began to shrink. The cockpits opening letting the pilots out as they both disappeared into the crystals of their respective owners. 

            Misty stood bleeding from her neck wound as well as a few other places on her body including her wings. Withdrawing them she put herself into a fighting stance. McDural stripped himself of his cloak to stand bare chest at Misty. She could see the changes on him. From his appearance to his new strength he stood powerful and in control even though it was evident that he lost his tail as Misty noted. Her rage was in her now more then ever at the monster before her. "How does it feel Misty? Does it feel good? Why don't you join me?" McDural suggested to her trying to side with her. Misty knew this tactic it was used before somewhere. Remaining in her fighting stance she watched as the monster known as McDural came closer and closer stepping over the bodies of beasts and humans alike. The wind howling through his fur and his demonic wings as he came up to her, "Why do you not join me Misty? You are clearly the most powerful of all the gundam pilots combined the seventh symbol you have the power to control all the elements why don't you rule with me?" he said, "Be my queen," he continued getting closer. Misty was hypnotized by his eyes for they glowed golden brown and she was caught in them. She could not move an inch of her body. 

            Millardo was stunned for Misty was not moving as the monster came up to her. "Misty fight back!" he called and he could hear the roar of a griffin turning he found the winged monster behind him staring with eagle like eyes. Its beak drooling with saliva at the prey before him. Millardo was about to run when the Griffin's claw came down and blocked his path. Growling at him he moved to the edge of the cliff face. Another roar filled the skies and a red for whizzed down on the Griffin. Screaming it leaped up into the air and flew away. Millardo looked up at the two headed red dragon. It lowered its head to him and purred over the wing. "Epyon?" he said and the two heads nodded and batted him gently. Smiling Millardo petted the dragon before it disappeared in a red light. "Thank you my friend." He said turning his attention to Misty he called her again, "Misty don't let him control you," he said to no avail for his voice was lost in the wind. 

            Heero and Duo where dumbfounded that McDural was using magic to control Misty, "We have to do something Heero or she will die." Duo called to his friend and the Japanese man nodded, "We do but we have another problem." He said pointing to the sky somehow we have to close that portal or all will be lost." He said and Duo nodded, "The only way is to seal it and that seal is the seven of us." He said with a sweep of his hand. Heero nodded then an idea came to him, "Duo you said it takes all seven of us to make the seal close right?" Heero asked, "Yea why?" "Tell the others to concentrate all their power to Misty she will need it." He said and Duo only complied without understanding a thing. Heero then turned to the crystal around his neck, "Wing Zero I want you to help Thunderbird." He said and lightning flashed. He began to understand the power that he now possessed in his hand. 

            After hearing word from Duo Wufei sat on the ground, "Nataku you have been by my side since long before now I ask you for your help again. Lend your strength to Misty for she needs you now." He said with his eyes closed he concentrated on the objective. 

            Misty still could not move till McDural was in her face, "So young lady you thought after all this time you think you could stop me?" He laughed at the thought, "You are a bigger fool then I thought Misty the Thunderbird!" he said and struck her hard in the face making her fly into the mountain. The large hole in the cliff face was enough to jar Misty from her hypnotic state but before she could get up McDural grasped her neck wound and threw her in to the ground causing blood to splatter all over the ground. Misty opened her eyes and kicked McDural in the face causing his already broken jaw to swing making an enormous amount of pain shoot up his face. With a yelp he let go of Misty who dropped to the ground. Grabbing her breasts he squeezed causing her to let out a silent scream of pain. Another pair pulled at her arms till he heard a sickening crack then the limbs fell limp. Then he grabbed her neck and began to choke her. The sound of thunder came down from above and a scream filled the skies. "Get off of me you stupid bird!" McDural said letting go of Misty as she fell to the ground and gasped for air blood already seeping into her lungs. Gazing at McDural she could see the image of a light blue bird attacking him with claws, beak, and Lightning bolts. Light began to flow again from her crystal as Misty got up. Images flashed in front of her eyes as the faces of the other pilots came into her view. Tears again filled her eyes; _they are giving me their powers. She thought as she felt power course through her again more then she could image. By then Thunderbird returned to Misty then with a nod it took to the skies to disappear again into the storm. Getting up she could see the change in her. New clothes filled her again into the uniform that she was wearing. Looking up she saw a similar transformation happen to the other pilots. Reaching into the air for support to hold herself up after he leg was broken she suddenly grasped something. Pulling it to her she saw that it was a lightsaber. __I guess another world has opened to the fury of McDural's madness, Misty said and once again the skies rained down with new monsters. _

            Grasping the lightsaber in her hand she ignited it watching lightning come out of the handle. McDural was not pleased by this at all and held a weapon of his own. A long staff with a blade on the end. Misty looked at the lightsaber again it changed to that of a beam scythe, shocked she looked at the new weapon then at her clothes. Instead of her preventers uniform she is now wearing the fighting clothes of a Chinese warrior. Her body becoming rock hard with power. Her mind already began to calculate the enemy. 

            McDural was transforming as well becoming more hideous as he grew in size, "Nemesis and I are one being and you will not interfere with my plans!" he yelled and charged. Misty leaped into the air and did a double summersault to land on a thin Ananzi web she thanked Trowa for her balancing abilities, Quatre for his calculating strategies, Heero for his strength and concentration, Wufei for the fighting clothes, Duo for his scythe, and Millardo for his courage. McDural came after her again as the battle raged on he swung his weapon and met Misty's scythe with equal force. Then with the skills she learned in the monastery in the Gundam World she fought back. Swinging the scythe around she deflected blow after blow. The ground shook again with new power as the two glowed with unnatural colors. McDural shot lightning at Misty who leaped out of the way and back flipped into a mountain and bounced back. Doing a front flip she became offensive and swung the staff at McDural. Wings spread he took to the skies, _come back coward! Misty thought as she leaped after him wings spreading as she took to the skies. _

            Duo swung his blade around to avoid the claws of a rancor as it came after him. Using his scythe he slashed into the hand cutting it completely off. A scream filled the air as the rancor died when Duo cut his throat. Wufei was having problems with a Krayt dragon as he fired a blaster that he picked up at it. 

When all the fighting was going on in the skies above the earth two of the worlds greatest forces collided with supreme power one person would think that they where lights banging against each other, but a closer looks show that they are nothing more then two beings duking it out in the skies above earth. Anger showed on the faces of both one wore Chinese kung fu clothing and the other battle armor form western Europe. Misty's scythe transformed into a katana when she was in the skies her suit became black as night as they fought ducking under the blade of McDural, Misty flew below and cut at the man's wings causing him to fall. Reaching her hand in the air she called lightning to her and with a start it struck McDural but nothing happened. With a smirk he fired it back at her. Falling Misty struck the ground with immense force. The blow from that was devastating for she hit the ground very hard. The impact caused a crater to form but left her lifeless body smack dab in the middle. With her neck and back at an odd angle it was clear that Misty was defeated. The wind howled at the passing of a heroine as the lifeless body of Misty laid there unmoving. _Get up! She called to herself but she could not move at all. _

            TBC


	19. The Merge

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_THE MERGE_**

**__**

            The others watched in horror as Misty tried to get up but her lifeless body will not give in. McDural picked her up and began to beat her even harder. Then with one claw he slashed her throat watching the blood spill out from it. "No!" Duo cried as he tried to rush the hill only to be stopped by Quatre, "Don't you will only die too!" he said and Duo could feel the tears fall from his eyes. "How do we stop a monster like that? How?" he whispered hoarsely as sobs began to come from him. Quatre hugged him and began to say soothing words to calm the braided pilot. _We can't do this alone. Said a soft voice and everyone's heads came up, "Who is there?" Millardo asked, __"The Thunderbird is apart of you so you can hear her." Said a voice and they all turned facing the way the winds are blowing. Stones came crashing down and a lone figure stood his old robes where patched and his white hair gave away his features. A walking stick in hand he came up to the six with grace in his steps. "Who are you?" Wufei demanded, "Why did you not flee with the others?" he continued, __"Why would I flee when I am already dead," the old man said with a smile on his face showing his amusement. "Dead?" Trowa asked him and the old man nodded, __"It was I who created the scrolls in the first place young ones but it is you who will seal the worlds."  He said and the others looked stunned, "Tsu-Lan Kachiyori," Heero said in his monotone eyes serious, __"Yes Angel one and the same I am he," Tsu-Lan said as he sat down on one of the falling rocks the wind blowing in his hair, "What do you want with us?" Wufei demanded, __"I came here to tell you that Misty needs your help." He replied, "Misty needs our help?" said Duo glaring at the others, __"What you are doing you cannot do it alone you must merge with you gundams like you did with Misty for it is not enough that you seven are merged as one you must merge with your gundams as well." he said, "Why our gundams?" Millardo asked him stepping closer then turning around and shooting a large Manticore in the head killing it. __"You must first recognize yourself as who you are now, then you must recognize what gundam you pilot, and last you must recognize your symbol that which you represent." He said his tone serious, __"Only then will you seven be able to defeat McDural and win over the worlds for all time and seal the walls of Fantasy and Reality once again." he said and the all stood stunned. Laughter filled the air as McDural lifted Misty's bleeding body off the ground and laughed like a maniac, "You see I have killed your only chance to fight Gundam Pilots the seventh one is dead," he said and slammed Misty into the ground her lifeless body gone with a crack. _

            Tears began to form in their eyes as they felt Misty's spirit begin to fade. "MCDURAL!" Heero cried as he leaped down, "Heero are you nuts hey old man why you didn't stop him!" Duo cried but when he turned Tsu-Lan was gone. 

            McDural turned to the Japanese man with a smirk on his broken jaw, "The great Heero Yuy oh how I wanted to do this to you and the other pilots." He said licking his lips but winced in pain. "What's the matter Misty broke your jaw," Heero taunted and McDural charged Heero grabbed Misty's weapon and held up the remaining limbs that McDural has as his strength started to give under the pressure. "Who are you really Heero? I know that is not your real name." Taunted McDural, _You must first recognize yourself, then recognize your gundam, then recognize your symbol," the words of Tsu-Lan broke into his mind. "I am asking you a question Heero," said McDural as the showed the pilot with his foot into the mountain side. Coughing up blood Heero walked up to him eyes determined, "I am Heero Yuy pilot of Wing Gundam Zero and I am the Angel" he said his eyes glowing white. _

            "What the hell?" Duo said as he glared at his friend as Heero began to glow. Winds began to whip around him as the form of an angel came into view. Shoving McDural back even more he sprouted wings and to everyone's amazement armor sprouted from him that looked like that of the Wing Zero. In his hand a sword sprouted and he clashed back. 

            "He did it," said Quatre as he stared stunned, "We keep evolving every time we use our powers." Said Trowa and the others stood in shock as Duo ran down the hill. Reaching a ledge he leaped off it and performed a spinning summersault. "Heero!" Duo called the other boy acknowledged him. "I am Duo Maxwell pilot of Gundam Deathscythe the Grim Reaper!" he shouted, "THIS IS FOR MISTY!" the same happened to Duo as he took on the robes of a reaper under the armor of the Deathscythe hell and demon wings sprouted from his back. Hand out in the air he grabbed his beam scythe, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR THE FATE OF THE WORLD DEPENDS ON US!" he shouted to the others and helped Heero fight off McDural. 

            The others stood stunned as they watched Heero and Duo fight then Trowa leaped off the ledge followed by Quatre, Wufei and Millardo. The four of them stood in the distance from the rest. "We are Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Millardo pilots of Sandrock, Heavyarms, Nataku, and Epyon, the Desert Prince, The Lion, The Dragon of the East, and the Dragon of the west!" the shouted. And they all went through the same thing. Quatre armor was like that of Sandrock but with a desert robe surrounding him. Trowa had the armor of Heavyarms but the clawed gloves in his hand for the Lion symbol. Wufei had a more Chinese look to the armor he was wearing complete with dragon claws and Millardo was the same except he has wings and his armor was red. The six of them stood ready to engage McDural, "You have discovered the merging spell have you well I can do the same thing." He said and summoned his own power. He became larger and larger till he was a monster like the nemesis with its powerful scorpion tail and wings he was truly a monster to recon with. "You see I too have the power of the gods." He said and swiped his hands and threw the pilots into the mountain. "Man I thought we become more powerful when we evolve I guess I was wrong," Heero said and Duo looked at him in shock, "Is the perfect soldier actually joking?" he said and Heero nodded, "I got it from you remember." He said and the two laughed painfully, "Well what a way to die now eh buddy?" he said and the Japanese man nodded, "I have to tell you I think he became more powerful for his crystal gains strength through pain." Said Heero, "And it is our pain that drives him we need a way to stop him." He said and the two looked at each other. Then finally gravity took over and they both fell to the ground letting their wings slow the process. 

            Reaching the ground the two confronted the others, "Listen to us we need to more then just join gundams we need to join souls as well," Duo said, "Why?" asked Quatre, "It is because McDural combined all different monsters to become powerful we need to combine ourselves to face him." Replied Heero and the others looked skeptical, "Listen Misty would do it I know she will." Duo said as they stood around the crater. McDural already felt the need to wait to see what his quarry was up to. Due to impatience he left to search for easier prey. Now that his quarry is ready to fight the monster returned to fight again. 

            One by one they raised their weapons, _the only one who should be fighting is me said a female voice and they all turned to look at who ever said that but found none. McDural nearly took Millardo's head off but the blonde did a roll to get out of the way and using the thermal whip struck McDural in the back causing him to falter then whip out with his tail. "For the fate of two worlds," he said and rolled out of the way. When he was out of the way of the scorpion tail they stood. All in a circle with weapons drawn, "For the sake of all the colonies I Heero Yuy will not let you destroy either world." He said and his crystal glowed. "Misty was like a sister to me and you took her away from me, and Mitch he and I were brothers like the rest of the pilots he was family to me. You have messed with the wrong Shinigami Asshole!" Duo shouted and his crystal glowed as well. His armor became a dark cloak with a scythe on him and his original priest clothes appeared again. Heero was dressed in his green tank top with spandex shorts but sprouted from his back was the wings of the angel. "They evolved again," Wufei said and Trowa stepped forward to avoid a claw from McDural. "You have taken us away from our loved ones I was supposed to marry after the mission was over but instead that came crashing down. I am now Trowa Barton I will not let you get away with this for this is for Cathy, Midii and yes even Misty who is like family to ME!" he yelled and his crystal glowed transforming him into a Lion like creature. (Think Kimari from FF10) His main flowed into the wing but his armor stayed on him. _

            Quatre leaped into the air and slashed McDural in the abdomen causing blood to spill before he was thrown to the side. "This was for all the innocent that you killed for pleasure and I can't allow you to do that," he said and transformed into more desert like clothes the robes of a wondering desert prince. His two shotels became the more Arabian blades of the past. His crystal glowing with power and determination in his eyes he set himself up to be ready for anything. 

            Wufei did a double summersault as he avoided the scorpion tail that spat acid at him. The fifth gundam pilot blocked another claw from impaling him then and their. "I will not let this injustice continue on like that in honor of my clan I will defeat you!" he said and the crystal around his neck began to glow green with power as he watched his form shift. Leaping into the air his form grew till it was nothing more like a large green snakelike body. His scales glistened when the lightning struck the skies. Wufei looked at himself as he transformed into a Chinese dragon, with a roar he swept his tail around and threw McDural into a mountain and gave a roar of fury. The others attacked as well blades, claws and hands as they gave it their all. "I will not let the people I care for die for nothing," Millardo called his voice getting deeper as he formed into another dragon. This dragon was red with two heads and his wings gave off powerful sweeps as he exhaled fire upon McDural. 

            The monster was held back but a smile came to his face. Holding his own crystal out he chanted and immediately everyone was thrown back hitting the mountains further away. In his anger he drained them off all their power pulling it into himself. The other gundam pilots watched in horror as they weakened back into their own bodies. "FOOLS DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU WIN!" McDural laughed as he grew in power. The ground began to crack and give way under his weight as a massive crater was formed. His laugher filled the skies to the stars above. 

            Deep in the bowels of a dark cave the other six where trying to lick their wounds from the battle that they just lost. "We got to do something I mean if this keeps up the worlds will truly die." Said Quatre, "We know that Quatre but how I mean he took our powers." Replied Duo, "Didn't Tsu-Lan said that we became one with Misty when it was obvious that we only joined our powers with her." Said Wufei, "I agree but every time we fight him we evolve we become stronger." Said Millardo who was against the wall his leg at an odd angle and it was clear that his left arm was also broken. "I know that he said those things but what does he mean?" Duo said confused, "It means that in order for us to defeat McDural we need Misty but she is dead as of earlier." Said Trowa his head down blood coming down his face, "All my life I have been fighting and when I finally get the chance at a normal life it was taken from me again." he said looking at the ground his thoughts elsewhere. "Misty maybe the seventh symbol but we need her more then ever." Said Heero, "She was the key to defeating him and undoing this mess." He said and everyone nodded, "We can't give up now guys we come all this way only to die here and now not knowing if our love ones are waiting for us to come home." Said Quatre and everyone looked at him in surprise. "I mean it don't you guys miss your families as well I mean what if we had kids or something and they didn't have the chance to tell us. I for one rather stay alive to see them then die as a coward." He said and Wufei's eyebrows lit up, "That is the first time I heard you say that Quatre," he said. It was then that the cave began to collapse and the howling of the winds could be heard. "Are we in this together or what," said Duo and put his hand out. The others nodded and put their hands together instantly light began to glow from all the crystals and then there was light. 

            McDural was blinded by the light that was brought upon him. Shielding his eyes he made out a pillar of light. "No it can't be with out the seventh symbol they are useless." He said as the light cleared to reveal a creature unlike anything he saw before. It was serpentine like a dragon with wings to match but its head, body and tail like that of a lion. It wore the robes of a desert wonderer with a scythe in its hand. The extra strength it packed when it hit McDural in the face showed it has the angel's strength. Wiping the blood from his brow he retaliated hitting the thing harder then before. The monster lifted its claw out into the world and struck. The claw it the scorpion tail slashing it off once again. McDural screamed in pain and hit the other monster with his claws slashing it throat. The other monster did a roll and hit him with a clawed fist. All the anger was poured into it. With a mighty roar the monster lunged at McDural. 

            _Darkness I am in darkness once again why this is always happening to me; thought Misty as she gazed into the darkness beyond she could feel nothing nor hear, see, or even taste it. __Why am I here? She thought as she tried to walk and found that she could not move. "Young lady the others need your help," said a voice and Misty knew who that was. __Tsu-Lan! She said and a light appeared with it the withered features of the old sorcerer. "Thunderbird the others have joined it is you that must join with them to bring the seal together." He said and disappeared. Misty was once again in darkness she tired to fight the bonds of that darkness that held her. This time another light came from her own heart. Looking down she grasped the crystal around her neck. __Thunderbird what is it? She said to it in thoughts. The image in the crystal showed that of two monsters battling each other one she recognized as McDural the other she did not but she could feel the others in it. __They have joined as one she realized for the first time what she needed to do. _

            The ground cracked and molten lava began to spring out of them as the earth became a hot bath. Two titans clashed it out against each other one had its tail sliced off and was covered in many cuts and bruises. The other suffered more then that for one of its arms was broken as well as a wing. One eye was missing yet it kept on fighting. It was a never ending battle claw against claw and teeth against teeth. The beast was held under the claws of the other monster. "You think you can win don't you well we will see about that." He said and struck a claw into the chest of the other beast tearing its heart out and burning it. The other beast exploded into nothing and McDural roared in triumph. 

            With the passing of the other beast the earth began its dying throws as the two worlds became one. Many mythical creatures ran in terror at the sight of a new world dying. The old was gone but this world was different. Destruction laid everywhere as the worlds where destroying one another in their merging. McDural looked to the sky and laughed in triumph. 

            _Where are we? Duo thought as they stood in darkness. He could not see nor feel his way around. __We are in some other world, thought Quatre; __whoa man I did not know that I could hear your thoughts Quatre, Duo replied, __Maybe it has something to do with this world, said Trowa and the two could feel his presence. Then one by one they could all feel each other and began to talk to make sure everyone is ok. __Why we are here the last thing I could remember was merging and then McDural tore our heart out, he said and everyone nodded. __You where not fully combined yet Duo that is why you failed said a female voice and the others wondered who that was. __Who are you? Heero demanded, __don't you recognize me Heero it said again and the others stood stunned, __Misty? They all said and the warm feeling showed that they are correct. __I was here for quite some time I guess I am dead or something and we failed. She said and the others looked at each other if they could see that is. __We are not dead Misty and neither are you, said Millardo; __we just figured out that we are needed then tried to fight back only to fight in vain.  He said and he could not tell where Misty was, __we kept fighting and kept evolving and growing stronger with this new power. It is as if we have become gods or something. Misty listened in to the whole thing her heart aching with pain. Memories spilled past her of her family, of her brothers and sisters, Mitch, and the gundam families and one memory she kept with her and she was not about to break it. _

_FLASHBACK. _

_"Misty?" said Hitomi the little girl looked up at her with Persian blue eyes that sparkled with tears. Misty turned her head to regard the little girl her eyes full of curiosity. "I want you to promise me something," she said and held her pinky out. "I want you to promise to bring my daddy back home safely along with all the daddies of the other kids ok?" she asked and Misty took her pinky into her own and nodded her promise. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Misty broke out of her reverie into the darkness. _Who was that Misty? Duo asked and Misty gasped, __you saw that? She asked, __yea we all did who was it? He asked and Misty was silent for sometime, __that was Hitomi Yuy she and I became good friends ever since she kept me company in the L4 hospital. Was the reply, __Hitomi? She looks a lot like me, Heero said and Misty flashed images of the other children to the rest of the group. __These are the children of the gundam pilots whose wives gave birth to and did not have the chance to tell their beloved husbands that they where pregnant, Misty said and the others could see tears coming out of their eyes wait! She could actually see them in the darkness. Images flashed from Misty's memories into the others of a happy family, to the abduction, to the rescue and finally to the promise. __That bastard now I will never have the chance to meet my child! Duo shouted, __we do have the chance we will bond again this time I will be with you as the seventh gundam pilot Misty replied and then a light was showing on each of their chests. The crystals began to glow, __what the hell? Wufei asked; __the crystals are reacting to our desire to protect our love ones. Quatre said as his face lit up as the others found themselves in a circle surrounding Misty as she looked at her heart. __I think I understand Tsu-Lan now the gundams are in us we are their hearts and they chose us to protect peace.  Misty said and the others nodded, __Lets close the seal said Wufei and they all held hands except for Misty. _

            Light began to form around them as they realized that a cosmic map formed under them. From nowhere wind began to form. Misty looked at every one of them, _you all grown up in this world of endless war you all are ready for the final judgment. She said and they all nodded. Closing her eyes she could feel the power of the Thunderbird in her as well as the others. She could imagine herself in the cockpit once again then armor became her as she transformed again. Then without opening her eyes she could feel herself grow into the Thunderbird itself in its true form. She could feel the others as well changing then moving closer and closer to her against their will. _

            The sky became more violent then ever over the realm of Reality and McDural was the first to notice for he sensed something was up. The hole that grew in the skies that marked the world of Fantasy began to open again. Stepping back he watched as lightning began to dance in the clouds. Zooming in he could see the dark shape of something forming in the heavens. Lightning began to form around it as massive wings appeared out of nowhere. Those wings then wrapped around something else as the form grew into something more. Suddenly the head of a massive bird appeared then its body. McDural paled; _it can't be the Thunderbird I killed her! I have killed her how she can come back that is impossible! He thought as the bird lifted its head and let loose a massive a roar more devastating then anything anyone can imagine. With out warning the giant bird attacked. Lighting shooting out from its body onto McDural who flew back into a mountain blood spilling from his mouth. _

            Whipping his mouth he snarled at the bird and flew up to meet it. In a clash of claws the two beings met and lighting was shot everywhere. The Thunderbird flew into the clouds followed by McDural in his anger as he tried to fight the monster bird. "Fight me you monster," he shouted over the winds. The bird then turned and fired a fire ball at him then struck lightning at him. With the body of an eagle the Thunderbird swooped under the monster and raked its claws at his underbelly spilling out McDural's blood. Screaming McDural brought his fore claw down on the Thunderbird striking it in the back. Its powerful wings letting it soar into the strong winds of destruction. McDural clung onto the bird's back and held on for dear life. But it was then that the bird called forth so much energy that both monsters fell to the dark earth below. They landed on a frozen plane. Both beings changed back into their human forms. McDural was still bloody from the loss of his limbs but the being in front of him was not right. It was a man alright but what made him different was the fact that his eyes where brown. He was tall with long light brown hair tied in a braid. His cold calculating posture assumes the pose of assassin. Bangs covered one eye of this man as he wore the Chinese warriors clothes. These where blended in with the Japanese katana sword and black color of the clothes. The winds seemed to blow around him as he gave off a powerful aura pulling out his sword he prepared himself for a long fight. 

            Smirking to himself McDural pulled out a sword of his own, "Shall we," he said and the two charged. 

TBC****


	20. Final Conflict

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_FINAL CONFLICT_**

**__**

            The skies above the realm of Reality or in other words the real world is littered with all sorts of problems but the biggest one was the one that involved two separate beings. One was dressed in heavy robes his face was badly cut up and the other looked like a Chinese warrior with a long braid and mean looking sword. The two clashed with steel against steel. 

            McDural escaped death by ducking under the blade and punched the other warrior in the gut only to have that blocked by a leg and a back flip in the air. Swinging his own blade out the two clashed in a sword to sword battle. McDural swung at the warrior's legs but he leaped into the air and managed to give a good size kick into McDural's face. One he did not anticipate at all as the nameless warrior got over him and did a leg sweep knocking him onto the ground. McDural knew when he met his match. The nameless warrior attacked again doing a spiral which McDural parried then gone on the offensive. He drove the warrior back to a cliff face the sweat was pouring off the warrior as he drove him to the defense. Determination poured from the warrior as he avoided another upper cut from McDural as he slashed downwards to block the blow. He had about enough and slashed with another blade. The blade was grabbed but the warrior and with a flick of the wrist the blade was reversed and drove through his side and then pulled out. McDural stepped back to look at his hand blood was on it. Anger fused him as he charged the warrior only to stop when something hit him in the chest. He looked down to the blade in his chest then out his back. The warrior pulled him close, "Omae no Korosu," he said and twisted the blade. McDural dropped to the ground and blood filled the rain filled grounds. The heavens seemed to cry as it lost on great titan. 

            Grabbing his blade the warrior walked over to the cliff then with a might heave leaped off. His figure seemed to fall into the wind as it grew in size becoming the Thunderbird again. Taking to the skies the gigantic bird began to rise then words seemed to come from its mouth. But it was not a single voice but the voice of seven people put together as one. 

"_World that has saw destruction,_

_World that has saw blood spilled _

_Split into two once more_

_May the realms of Reality and Fantasy Be_

_Sealed once more for all time_

_May the fabric be restored once again."  It said as it soared higher into the void. _

_"May the balance be restored for all time_

_Let the worlds know peace once more,_

_May the sacrifice of hundreds know peace_

_May man and creature alike know balance_

_May balance be restored may the seven symbols form the seal_

_May the seal be shut and know the merge no more." _

With that the Thunderbird flew into the portal soaring into the winds that have begun to calm. Flapping the gigantic bird flew higher into the sky overlooking the earth below. 

            A group of ferries looked up to the sky to see a dark shadow come pass them and following it the skies suddenly grew bright again. But there was still presence with the hole in the sky. 

_"We have to seal that hole," Quatre said, "If both realms want to know peace and for balance to be insured we have to seal that hole." The others agreed with him. _

            The Thunderbird flew towards the hole in the sky upon entering it the gigantic bird found itself back in reality. With a scream it launched itself into the skies above the realm of reality into space. Flapping its wings a light was forming and then it was no more. Seven gundams stood surrounding the planet earth. _Spread out make sure that you surround the earth for the final sealing ordered Misty and the other pilots surrounded the planet called earth but when one looks at the earth they could see the dark clouds that surrounded the planet as well as the continent size hole in the atmosphere. "So this is the seal," said Trowa, "I have one question before we get started. How can we all of a sudden here Misty in our minds as well as hear each others thoughts for hearing what everyone is thinking is kind of making me paranoid here." Duo complained, __when we merge for the final time we became linked to one another that is why you are hearing everyone's thoughts Duo. And if anyone can feel a slight pain in their shoulder I think they better speak now for it is getting irritating. Misty replied and she could hear the others laugh. "Ok everyone is in place let it begin," Quatre said and the others concentrated, "Misty since you are the seventh you should be in the middle." He said and Misty flew Thunderbird Gundam into the hole as soon as they where in positions the gundam's eyes began to glow. _

            Wing Zero's body began to glow bright as it faced the Thunderbird then without warning light shot from it hitting the Thunderbird. Deathscythe with its grey light also followed then onward down the row. In a circle the gundams connected to the Thunderbird light from each mixing with the new Gundam. Then it began to glow light blue larger then the rest as it surrounded the other six. 

_Six symbols mark the destination but the seventh is the point of origin. Be sealed now and forever. _

            With that the ball of light descended into the hole causing a chain reaction through out all the realms. 

            That chain reaction happened around the world as mountains began to rebuild into what they once where before the disaster. Monsters of all kinds began to float up into the sky. Mobile suits that where either wreaked or still walking began to float up as well. The winds began to go again this time into a vacuum for only those that don't belong to the realm of reality. Soldiers began to lift into the air that where part of Neo Oz disappeared into the heavens. The blood that was spilt on the ocean began to disappear leaving clean waters for the sea creatures to play. Cities began to rebuild themselves as the people watched with wonder. Refugees that where trapped where being helped by others out of the mess and rubble that rebuilt themselves from the ashes of war. People began to look to the heavens as the hole that leads to another world began to close. The people could hear several voices in the heavens coming from the hole. 

_ Seal of Fantasy be sealed for all time the seven have come. _

_Fabric that separates worlds be mended and open no more._

_World of reality know fear no more dream your dreams and build upon it. _

_Fantasy continue to build in peace live your world of dreams. _

_Two worlds know peace be balanced and know harmony once more._

_            Once again the people listened to the voices in the heavens as it began to rain again. Thunder and lightning filled the skies as the hole that was against the sky close finally and the rains stopped. Sunlight began to pour from the clouds as they began to leave. The people stood stunned as the sun shown on them. When the looked around they found the cities that where once destroyed rebuilt once more. Then with a happy shout the began to dance in the streets for the war was finally over. Flying over them a gigantic bird took form and soared in the light winds. _

            The Thunderbird flew over many nations and people pointed and waved knowing it was the one that saved them. The gigantic bird flew on towards Paris and the Eiffel Tower. The people looked shocked as a gigantic bird seems to land on the tower. A light blue eagle with fierce green eyes, and a crest of dark blue feathers on its head. The bird itself stood proud to be tall and showed it to all it surveyed then it lifted its head and gave one piercing scream. This with a mighty leap it soared into the air to disappear into the sky. 

            Space the once beautiful emptiness filled the minds of thousands with wonder. A bright blue shape took to the skies as it flew past the moon on its way to Mars and beyond. Where ever it went the once great chaos seems to disappear into nothing. The bright stars seemed to glow as the creatures passing. _Man I did not know that space could be this beautiful said Quatre as the Thunderbird passed Jupiter, __Yes it is full of reasons why humans would imagine something like this, Trowa replied as the flew onward. __Where are we going? Millardo asked, __to repair the damage done by the worlds combining that hole was one thing but this whole system was effected so it has to be fixed, said Wufei as they soared passed Saturn, __It usually is impossible for anything without the proper thrusters to fly this far and yet here we are. Said Duo as the worlds passed them by. _

            The thunderbird once again flew pass Pluto and made its way back towards the Earth. Flapping its great wings in the nothingness of space was not effort at all. With a mighty cry the thunderbird made its way towards the planet third closest to the sun. _I was wondering why is it that the final form is that of the Thunderbird and not all of us combined into a mugged monster. Duo asked and a voice filled them all, __the reason for that is that when the seven combine only the seventh remains the last form. Tsu-Lan? Everyone said and the presence of Tsu-Lan filled the front of the bird causing it to stop in mid-flight. __You see when you seven became of one mind one body. Your minds joined so now you can already figure out that you can hear each others thoughts now you can feel each others pain as well like the instance with Quatre and his space heart. As you can see you seven are now one being even when you are separated again you will still have that same link but with time you will learn to shut it out in order to keep your sanity.  The Thunderbird at this time perched on a ledge on the moon Calisto one of Jupiter's moons. Its fierce eyes looked at the figure of Tsu-Lan with an intensity that would frighten a mere child away. Light blue feathers shown in the intense sunlight that was far off. __Tell us Tsu-Lan how is it that you are still here if the worlds have been sealed? Heero asked and the old man laughed, __That is an easy one Angel I am dead the dead have no boundaries so they can pass through the fabric with ease and in some worlds they can come in contact with the living but as for me I chose to speak to you this one last time before I am properly put to rest. The giant bird nodded then without warning the old man disappeared and the lonely bird turned its gaze to the stars. Then with a silent cry it rose and headed toward the Earth once again._

            The beautiful planet earth hung in the distance. It lazy rotation could make one mistake it for a uninhabited world but life exists on this world. Thunderbird flew towards it with a grace that none could match. As the looming planet grew larger it stopped in mid-flight once again and changed directions towards the moon. Upon reaching the moon it landed on one of the crater edges and stared at the blue jewel. _Well will you look at that, said Duo, __the earth has always been kind to us even during the Eve Wars. Said Quatre and the others gave their consent. The bird once again took off and headed towards that world. But when it got near the heat of the atmosphere almost made it change but it kept on course. When it finally leveled out the Thunderbird flew over the ocean, __where are we going Misty? Duo asked, __I am going to my home you will relax and heal there then we go back to your world or should I say ours now. With that the bird made its way over to a beautiful lush island in the ocean. Making its final flap it landed on the beach and with a mighty cry it separated into the seven gundams again. _

TBC


	21. Going Home

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_GOING HOME_**

**__**

            The island was like a paradise for the seven gundam pilots. After the ordeal with McDural everyone had one thing on their minds and that is to go home. It was this that Heero Yuy found himself sitting on a high cliff overlooking the valley that he and his companions are staying in for the time being. The cool winds blew against his shirt the one he chose to wear. The ocean breeze was like a comfort to him as he let himself take in the fresh air. "I never really saw the beauty of this world till now." He said to himself, _that is because you never had the time to sit back and appreciate the beauty of it all. Said another voice and Heero turned to find Misty standing behind him. Just listening to her mind speak made him jump. "Sorry about that I forgot that you can no longer use your voice." He said and Misty shrugged, __it is not easy but we are all getting use to this. She said and sat down beside him. "Mind telling me what my child is like before I go home?" he asked her and Misty gladly projected an imaged of Hitomi. As she looked at Heero she could see the tears beginning to form in his eyes and she reached over and gently whipped them. "All this time since Relena and I had gotten married we wanted to be parents. We both felt that we where ready for it long before our time. It was not easy growing up in a world at war it is just that all I ever wanted was to have the childhood that I never had." He said, __it is ok to cry Heero there is no one else here to see it except me you have really grown up over the years here in Reality. She said and hugged him feeling his tears on her shirt. __War does that to people but do not become a cold and merciless soldier. She said and he looked up, "What do you mean all my life people said that emotions makes a soldier weak and I should not have them." He said and Misty stood up and pointed to the ocean beyond the valley. Heero looked out then down to the Gundams that stood before him on the valley floor. Looking up again he followed Misty's finger to the ocean getting a better look he beheld a whale breaching the surface. __Soldiers without emotions are nothing more then machines they are not really soldiers. I had learned that a true soldier follows his emotions and does not allow him to become cold and emotionless or else why would he protect the people he serves. Said Misty and Heero began to understand Misty in a way the no else would. _

            "Hey has anyone seen Heero?" Millardo asked the others as he leaped down from Epyon's shoulder, "Yea Heero went up to that cliff up their to think and Misty went up after him." Replied Wufei, "Hey do you think that Misty has a thing for Heero?" Duo asked and the others glared at him. "Sheesh I was only joking you guys are no fun." Duo said and got up to go get some water. Quatre and Trowa where already back from their fishing trip with some lobsters for everyone. "I never knew that Misty knew how to survive in a place like this." Quatre said, "Sometimes the most unlikely people know things that others don't," replied Trowa, "I know but we spent three months here and we still never got the chance to go home yet." He said sounding worried. "I know what you mean but I have to agree with Misty on the part that we have to heal and rest before our trip home." Wufei said as he stood up and walked over to the table to help the other two prepare the evening meal. Millardo could not help but wonder at what his beloved wife and child would look like now when he goes home. "I wonder what we would do first after we see our families?" he said to the others, "I have a wedding to finish," said Trowa and he eyed Wufei, "What would you do?" he asked the Chinese pilot and Wufei pulled out the ring from his pocket that he had kept with him the whole time. Smiling he showed it to Trowa and Quatre, "Why Wufei are you actually going to propose to Sally?" and he nodded, "I miss her too much." He said and Quatre sighed and shook his head. 

            Over on the sea cliffs Heero could see the world below as Misty pointed a few thing out for him. _In about three weeks time the moon will be full again and at that time we will return home. She said and Heero turned to her, "But isn't this your world not Misty? I mean you where born and raised here yet you want to return to our world?" Heero said to her and it was Misty's turn to show tears, __all that I have here is gone my family and friends and everyone I cared for. I will return some day but for now I will reside in your world for now. She replied and Heero nodded his head in understanding. "Well the sun is setting be better head back." He said and began the walk down he turned to see Misty looking at the sea again and decided to let her be and walked down the twisting path down to the campsite. _

            Misty was looking at the ocean and could see where the light of the setting sun was hitting the sea. The winds began to get colder but she did not care at all. She thought of things long past like for example her family and friends that where killed in the first wave. Mitch was the only survivor because he had been gone on a field trip with some classmates of his to another island. Taking advantage Misty wanted to see the moonrise. Slowly after the last rays of the sun had set the stars came out and the moon rose slowly on its race into the sky. She could remember what it was like in the chamber being strapped down her innocence taken from her in a single night and her heart was saddened by this but like her brother said she must go on. Getting off the ground she looked at the holes in her shirt the ones she had made so she could spread her wings. Spreading her light blue wings she took off towards the campsite and the gundams that surround it. 

            Wufei was busy making the fire with his new power out of his fingers the flames came to life as the placed his hand down onto the ground letting it come to life. As the fire was being made he could hear a yelp as Duo cut his finger on the Lobster shell. Smirking to himself Wufei got to work and saw the discarded shell. Using his mind he picked one up and jabbed it into Duo's rear and heard the boy yelp once more before falling over and laughing. The others joined in the laughter for it felt good to laugh and Duo glared at Wufei amusement in his eyes. He saw a lizard on a nearby branch his superior vision allowing him to see it and with a flick of his eyes the lizard flew at Wufei landing on his pants and the Chinese man jumped into the air as the lizard climbed in and crawled all over making everyone choke with laughter. Misty landed after that to help Wufei with the lizard plucking it off his back. Laughing silently Misty placed it back on the branch and could not help but smile. They ate in good humor as they enjoyed their lobster. _Quatre you and Trowa are getting better with your fishing skills, Misty commented on the choice of lobster. "I never knew this style of fishing who knew that Hawaii could be such a open fishing ground." He said in good humor, __it use to be better till outsiders came and over fished areas such as these. Misty replied, "Just as out of curiosity what does 'Kalani' mean anyway for I noticed it on your gundam's computers." Duo asked her and Misty looked towards the sky, __Kalani means heaven so in a way my name is Misty Heaven, she replied and Duo smirked. "That name is very beautiful Misty," Trowa said and she nodded her thanks.  "Well that goes to show you that sometimes people have a good choice when it comes to names." Said Millardo and everyone nodded. "It has been over six years since I have seen Lucretzia since we got married the year before that. And from what Misty told me I am a father now I don't know what to do with it." He said smiling, "Raise your son to be a good man." Said Trowa, "I for one can't wait to be married the whole time I have been here I have been caroled by women wanting me in bed well I always felt that there is this someone out their and I am right there was." He said, "I really miss her we all miss our families Misty most of all since they passed away some time ago." He said and all eyes turned to her Misty looked into the fire her eyes remained quiet. __I know that they passed away when I was taken and the only one left was Mitch I learned that I have to live with it. I have been through a lot we all have so that way people don't have to live like we did and move on. She said and they agreed.  _

            Into the night the seven enjoyed each others company again before the moon became full. "Hey I hate to say this but what is the date today?" asked Millardo, "It is November 17 why do you ask Millardo?" Wufei said and the older man cursed, "Do you guys realize that in about a few months time is the annual ESUN After War Festival," he said, "Yea so," said Duo, "Well remember that contest that they always have among the different parts of the government and the Preventers always lose to?" he said and the others remembered the last time that happened. Because Lady Une made a bet with another politician and lost because the Preventers where not prepared with a song and dance concert and the whole organization had to go for a week dressed as Hookers on the streets. The very thought made everyone shutter, _I do not want to do that at all, said Misty with her own memories, "Yea well if anyone wants to do anything I think we better do something or else who knows what might happen." Millardo said, __why during the war didn't they stop the so called contest? Misty asked and they all shook their heads, "Well with the way things are they still pull it off so that way the people wouldn't feel as stressed about war." Replied Quatre.  __I understand, replied Misty as she probed their minds for the answers to this festival and the without warning a smile came to her face. And she let out a silent laugh as she saw the image of the five gundam pilots dressed in Hooker clothes. "Hey it was not funny I mean I caught a cold after that episode." Complained Duo and cringed when he heard it from his wife about being a hooker for a week. The others shuddered at the thought, __when did this thing get started? Misty asked looking at them, "Right after the Marimaia incident," replied Trowa keeping his expressionless look. "That was our first year at it too," and Misty saw him silently cringe at that. A smile came to her lips as she stood up, __I have an idea since it will take some time though why don't we go back with a bang. She said and the others looked at her with wonder, __I mean it what if we go back and do something about it go with a bang in other words. She said and the others looked at each other then at her like she was crazy. _

THREE MONTHS LATER: 

            "I can't believe you talked us into doing this Misty," Duo complained as he finished is latest move. "Well Maxwell ever since we bonded we gained each others skills and I for one like the feel of being flexible," said Wufei and the others stared at him, "What this free style dancing reminds me of practicing my Martial Arts." He said and the others 'Oh' at the expression. They prepared to leave as the campsite was whipped out clean with out a trace of someone being there. Boarding the gundams the seven took off towards the sky. Misty reverted her Gundam to bird mode which looked exactly like a bird with the wings and all. "Hey like the bird mode," commented Duo as he looked at the Gundam. _Yes I like it myself I for one like your demon wings, replied Misty and she could see Duo smirk in the communicator, "Well goes to show when you mess with the God of Death it is like messing with a demon." He said and signed off. Misty smiled to herself as the shot off into the sky. _

            The full moon shown off in the distance as Misty made the way ready for them. The other six gundams lined up in a V shape formation. Misty closed her eyes and remembered the way to the Gundam world. She concentrated on the gateway in Antarctica the way it was made and the way it works. _Ok everyone I am going to project a picture into your minds concentrate on that got it? She said and she heard confirmations from the others. As soon as that was done Misty felt herself relax as the hum of the Thunderbird made her feel more at home. Her hands held on to the control joysticks as they began to speed up till there was a blinding flash then darkness. The darkness lasted for only a few minutes till they exited over the blinding cold of Antarctica. _

            Howard was working with the final adjustments to the gateway making sure it was shut when the sound of engines filled his ears. "What the hell?" he said as he ran out of the base followed by other technicians. Looking towards the sky his eyes fell upon seven figures that where approaching fast. His trained eyes beheld mobile suits suddenly the alarms went off, "Sir we have seven unidentified mobile suits coming this way sir they just appeared out of nowhere." Said a technician and Howard ordered everyone to battle stations. "If Neo Oz is planning on retaliation then we will give them one." He said and several Leos and Aries along with some other mobile suits came into view. The had all their guns aimed at the mobile suits. But as they grew larger Howard's eyes when wide, "Hold your fire!" he said in the communicator, "those are not Oz they are the gundams." He said and the suits landed some distance away from the first line of defense. They both seemed to stare at each other then one of the mobile suits stepped forward the Deathscythe, "Hey man is that any way to treat an old friend?" said a very cheerful voice and Howard's eyes went wide, he quickly grabbed a comm. "Duo? Duo Maxwell is that you?" Howard said and the Gundam bent down and the hatch opened to reveal the young man form with in. 

            Howard was shocked at the change in him for he had filled out over the years becoming better built and taller too. Walking over to Howard he was clearly taller then him around six foot three, "Shit Duo look at you man six years filled you out old friend." He said and the two embraced each other. "Six years has it been that long?" Duo said to him and the old man nodded. He then gazed at the Deathscythe and like magic it disappeared back into his necklace. "Holy shit what happened in the other world and how is Misty doing?" said a very excited Howard, "Oh she is fine in fact that is her gundam over their," he said pointing to the reverted Thunderbird. Other workers came up to do not believing their eyes and they as one they came over and hugged him. Howard looked over everyone to see the same thing happen to the other gundams as they too disappeared and the pilots remained. Walking towards them Howard held his arms out to the now fully adult gundam pilots. Tears in his eyes as he hugged all of them he cried, "I am so glad you are back oh how we missed you your families will be pleased." He said and the others smiled, "Oh Howard where are they anyway?" asked Millardo, "They are over at the festival in New York City I stayed here so I didn't have to you know." He said and the others cringed. Misty stepped up to Howard and held out a hand.  Misty placed her hand in his and was surprised when he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, "Thank you Misty," he said and cried on her shoulder. 

            It was sometime later that the guys and Misty got settled in a shuttle towards New York City. The skies where clear as they ever could be, "I never saw the day when I would be riding a shuttle again," Quatre said as he leaned back against his seat. The flight attendant was happy to see the most famous preventers returned home. 

            New York City was full of life as the ESUN After War Festival was underway. Howard explained to them that the L5 colony was already finished and the Preventers where the last to perform. The busy streets where full of people as the Limousine pulled to the back of the Madison Square Gardens if there was a back to begin with. The stadium was packed full of people from all over the world including the space colonies. "Man if I knew about this I would have died my hair." Duo said with a smile. They entered the building and onto the backstage. "Excuse me but where do we find the preventers area?" asked Quatre and the man pointed to the door on the far right after seeing their jackets. Walking towards the door Trowa knocked and the door opened. The face that opened was Marimaia who was on the verge of tears when she saw them. "Your back!" she said and they hugged her as well. Letting them in Marimaia walked back to her vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. "All the Preventers that where suppose to perform where in a accident this evening and the announcer already said that we where out." She said and explained the forced bet with Lady Une and Representative Cooper form L6 colony. "Man and I thought she learned?" Duo said, "Well they said that if she don't participate they are going to cut all funds to the Preventers but all our singers and dancers are in the hospital after what happened with that hole in the sky." She said and the pilots looked at each other. Misty walked up to Marimaia and put her hand on her shoulder, _we will do it for you, she said and Marimaia did not lift her head up. "I know you are trying to help Misty and I wish I could sing." Misty was taken back, __She did not hear me, she said, __I think it is only meant for us to hear you Misty, Heero said and she nodded then walking away she mentioned for them to follow her. _

            The long walk towards the announcer's office was a long one but after passing some snack bars and the locker rooms the group managed to get to the office. Opening the door the entered themselves in, "What is this?" he said not recognizing them, "Preventers but I already took your names off the roster," he said, "Yea well not you can put us back Buddy," Duo said and the man looked at him in shock. "Do you have a routine this time because it seems to me like every year you lost some good funding because of it." He said and all smirked at him. "Listen we have something that would rock the world." Replied Millardo and the announcer smiled, "No mobile suits," they nodded. 

            The stage was already filled with people as the new group came online they represented the cheating L6 colony and the audience booed and threw things at them as they did their performance. After leaving with hatred in their eyes then came on the preventers. The audience booed even more for they knew that the Preventers where about to loose again. 

            High in the stadium in one of the call boxes stood Lady Une her brown hair hung loose around her features as she watched the announcer come online. Her heart was heavy for she knew that she had lost again to the L6 colony and now they have nothing left but stand out in the streets and play hooker again. She snapped out of it when the announcer began his speech to announce the canceled last event. "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a slight change in the announcements it seems the Preventers have made a come back with a new group of people. Let's give a warm welcome to these new comers boys take it away." Lady Une was stunned as the lights dimmed and people booed even more. She could make out things being thrown at the people that came on the stage. They all wore hats and sunglasses to hide their appearance. Five came onto the stage and the sixth went to the piano and began to play. Then as one the music began and boy can they sing! Lady Une was stunned as they matched the music and dance leaving the audience stunned. After what was three hours of performances the audience was silent. During the whole thing not a single thing was being thrown, not a single complaint was made not even a single boo was heard. Lady Une was completely taken off guard then the door opened and Relena stuck her head in, "Did you see that Lady Une," and the lady nodded and the dance session part began. Slowly one by one the other families came in and watched the coordinated work of these six young men. When it was over the audience was still quiet. Then out of nowhere a single person stood up and began to clap then like a wave the audience cheered the six. As they cheered and explosion was made behind the stage and the people began to run in a panic. 

            People from L6 ran in it was the same group but this time they where wearing Oz uniforms. They began to fire upon the audience causing several to fall and others began to stampede out. The group ran for cover as soon as the explosions started. Grabbing anything they could they radioed security, "Where is the Vice Foreign Minister?" Heero yelled and they announced that she already left to their relief with the other gundam families. It was then that they heard one of the Oz members grab the microphone. "Listen up we are taking over this place so if the ESUN have anything to say about it they can kiss my ass." Said the announcer and began to fire upon the audience again as more ran for the doors. When they where gone there where only seven people left. The Oz members turned to them, "So the Preventers without their resources are planning on stopping us well with out your precious gundam pilots you have wasted to nothing." He said and began to fire on them only to have the bullets bounce off. "What the hell," he said with a look of surprise. 

            "It seems to us that you're the bad guy around here and we have not been more disappointed to find our homecoming to be another battle." Said one of them as he reached up and pulled the hat off of his head letting loose the long braid. Taking off his glasses he smirked at them. The others did the same revealing who they where. The shock on the Oz soldiers where inevitable. "How did you return?" he said shocked, "No matter kill them!" he said and the other soldiers opened fire. The pilots scattered as bullets rained on them. Wufei and Misty charged swords blazing along with their jewels as they struck back. The soldiers held the blades, _they must be using magic for I sense no drugs or machinery in their system, Wufei said to Misty, __then we go to phase two Misty replied and Wufei smirked. Calling his power to him as the winds began to build in the Garden. _

            The guards backed away as they began to glow with power and authority. The Oz soldiers tried to pull something out. "Why did you come here?" Wufei said with a growl in his voice. "We came here to settle something with the ESUN for ruining our plans of domination." Said the leader, "That injustice is the greatest one of all and a great dishonor I Chang Wufei would not allow it!" and with that his crystal glowed and he changed into the Chinese fighting warrior with fighting clothes embroidered with dragons. Misty was the same except she was clad in a black robe with lightning coming from it. She took a hold of the katana on her back and faced her enemies. 

            Quatre did a back flip to avoid the bullets that the soldiers sent to him. Using his new powers he ran as fast as he could towards the men swinging his sword around and slicing the guns in half making them fall to the ground. Both charged him but he sideswiped them both and delivered a blow to the head. He then flipped and kicked two more soldiers who just joined the fight into the wall. Turning and doing a 360 roundhouse kick he sent two more into the wall. But they managed to get up, "They must be using a recovery spell as well as some sort of strength spell." Quatre yelled and did a summersault away from some bullets.  Running at a blinding speed he slashed the guns out of their hands. Holding his hand out he murmured a counter spell at the soldiers and sideswipes them again. This time they stayed down. Getting up he whipped his forehead and proceeded to help the others. 

            Heero and Duo were having a blast dealing with the soldiers as the worked as a team. Heero with his broad sword and Duo with his scythe as they did counter spells on both the soldiers. It was then that they heard a bang and Preventers filled the stage the two smiled as they let the linked arms with each other and rolled over each doing high kicks. 

            Trowa was doing a high jump with Millardo going the opposite direction. As if coordinated the two did a twist in the air and landed on opposite sides to the soldiers and pointed their weapons at them. The soldiers raised their hands in surrender for Millardo did the counter spell on them. Wearing an orange Chinese fighting robe Trowa looked like he came from a old kung fu movie even Millardo but they both had their own designs. Trowa wore lions on his Millardo had red dragons on his. When that was over the Preventers came into the building weapons ready but their mouths dropped at the sight of the soldiers on the ground and the six missing legends standing right in front of them. 

            Lady Une was in her office having dropped the other women off at the Yuy's she was in the middle of paper work when her phone rang, "Yes," she said to her secretary, "General Une there are some people here to see you ma'am." Penny said, "Send them in," replied Lady Une. The doors opened and her eyes went wide. "Your back," she said with tears coming from her eyes. "Yes we are," Heero replied wearing a white shit with his Preventers jacket over it. "It has been nearly six years Lady," and she could not be any happier about it. "But how did you return after that disaster with the hole in the sky the Preventers are still cleaning up the mess with the monsters." They all parted to let Misty through and the lady ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you Misty the other women will be pleased along with your children." She said and as she said it Sally Po happens to walk into her office. "Lady I was meaning to talk to you about that accident at the Garden in New York ….." her words where cut off as she stared at the six handsome men before her. "Wufei?" she said looking at the Chinese pilot who smiled and ran up to her, her eyes where now full of tears as they embraced and shared a long kiss. Duo elbowed Trowa who just smirked. "Sally you look more beautiful then the day I left you," he said and hugged him tighter, "You have grown so much Wufei last time I checked you where still shorter then me well look at you now you are taller then me." she said smiling. Releasing himself from her embrace he pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Before anything else happens I wanted to ask you but things got in the way and," getting on his knees he pulled the ring out, "Sally Po will you marry me?" he said and the whole office came running at hearing that. 

TBC 


	22. A Warm Embrace

**_THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT: THE JOURNEY OF MISTY_**

**_A WARM EMBRACE_**

            The whole Preventers headquarters was in an uproar when they heard that the Gundam pilots where back. Running to Lady Une's office they where stunned when they witnessed the proposal of Wufei Chang to Sally Po. Sally was stunned beyond words and blushing heavily, "Yes, I will marry you," she said her voice in a high squeak and Wufei gave her the most passionate kiss around and the whole office was I an uproar as people cheered at the new couple. There were many congratulations and welcome back phrases that Une had to call everyone to silence. Sizing them up she could see that they indeed matured over the years and at the age of 24 they where now men. All of them except for Millardo who was the oldest had grown tall and have filled out though the maintained their thin frame. She was proud of the young men who grew up really fast over the years but became more mature in body this last adventure. The noise was starting up again when she called for silence once more. "As your first order in a long time you are ordered to return to your homes and your families and spend a six month vacation make that a year's leave for you deserve it." She said and everyone cheered. And they all left to either get back to work or to go home. Walking back into her office she made a few phone calls. 

            Midii and Catherine where the first to receive the phone call from Lady Une; Midii was the first to answer the phone, "Hello," she said, "Hello is this Midii?" "Yes this is, is that you Lady Une?" she said and she could see the face of the woman in front of her wearing a bright smile one she has not seen in a long time. "I have not seen you smile in a long time." Midii said, "That is because I have a surprise for all of you when I mean all I mean the rest of the families as well. Your surprise will be coming to your coordinates in a few hours that is if you didn't move." She said, "No we are still on L7," she said and the Lady smiled, "Good for he was willing to see you again." she said, "Well I better get going I have a few more calls to make." With that she hung up. "Who was that Midii?" Catherine asked, "Lady Une she said that a surprise is coming to meet with us in a few hours."  At the sound of this her eyes lit up, "A surprise what surprise?" she asked, "I don't know," replied Midii, "But she said that he was dying to meet up with us again," "He?" replied Catherine, "Yes 'he' I am thinking that Lady Une set us up with a guy," she said and shook her head. Looking at the clock she got up to get dressed for her act for Catherine already finished hers. "I sure wish Trowa where here for he was a better target the Mark will every be that coward wet his pants again." she said and Midii laughed, "Well we will see who this 'Mystery man' is when he gets here." She said and left to do her act. 

            L7 colony space port was not the best place for anything but to come and go between colonies. Trowa walked down the ramp and out of the checkout station. Silent as a cat he made his way through the crowd. He felt good being in the colonies once again for it was a way to stop and think. And he had plenty of thinking time as he made his way over to where Lady Une said the circus will be. 

            With the acts finished Midii and Catherine where busy feeding the animals when a tall stranger greeted her. "Hello I am looking for Ms. Catherine Bloom and a Ms. Midii Une," said a deep voice, "That would be us said Midii and she turned around only to get the shock of her life. There standing before her was her fiancé, "Trowa?" she said and Catherine turned around as this instant and dropped the pale that carried water to the lions on the ground. With tears coming from their eyes they both embraced him and he kissed Midii deep. The two women cried at the sight of their long lost family member. Catherine was the first to let go, "Hey everyone Trowa's back!" she yelled and the Ring Master was the first to come out, "What are you talking. …." He stopped in mid sentence, "TROWA!" he yelled and rushed to him giving him a hug followed by the other members of the circus who have heard the commotion. Giving their warmest embrace Trowa let the tears fall for he had never seen his surrogate family in a long time. "I am just glad to be home," he said and joined his family in celebrating his home coming. 

            "Are you telling me to remarry?" Lucretzia said and Lady Une smiled, "No Lucretzia I am just telling you and your son to meet him that is all for he has not seen you in over six years." With that she hung up and sighed, someone knocked on the door and Michael poked his head in the door, "Momma can I go to John's house and play?" he said and Lucretzia shook her head, "Sorry Michael but we have a guest coming and it is important that you meet him." She said and the boy left to go tell his friend what his mother's answer was. Turning to the picture on the wall she sighed, "Millardo will you ever come home to meet your son?" she said and sighed again before walking out to the garden to think. Letting her mind wonder she looked over to where her son was playing with his friend John who lived on the other side of the city. Like night and day the two where best friends, Michael coming from high society and John coming from the slums but both did not care. In a way Lucretzia was happy that her son made a good friend. As time passed the sun was already beginning to set when the guest arrived. Lucretzia put down her book that she was reading and made Michael take a bath. After their bath she made him put on some new clothes that where not too fancy. 

            Without making her guest keep on waiting she came down stairs with the pride of a Peacecraft's wife. As she made her way down the stairs her breath was caught in her mouth for their on the bottom was a man dressed in the clothes or royalty in red that contrasted to his white mane. His blue eyes shown with pride at his wife, "It has been a long time," he said and with tears coming out of her eyes she embraced him, "Oh Zech's you came back," she cried, "Mommy who is this?" Michael said, "Michael meet your father," and the little boy looked at the picture of the man with his mother and a smile came to his face as he jumped on the man. "So you are my long lost daddy?" he said with a smile and the young man began to cry, "Why are you crying daddy?" Michael asked, "I am just happy to see that I have a handsome son like yourself." He said and hugged him tightly letting the boy's shirt get wet with tears. The little boy cried as well as his wife who was glad that they are finally a family. 

            Hilde Maxwell and her daughter Amanda where working in the workshop. Her daughter had developed a talent for mechanics just like her father. It was when the phone rang that little Amanda answered it, "Hello Maxwell's Junkyard and Auto repair shop this Amanda speaking how can I help you?" the six year old said. "Hello Amanda is your mom there?" Lady Une said and the little girl saw her mother cursing over a new rotor that she has to put in while talking to a man outside and yelling at him. "She is a little busy right now so can I have her call you back?" she asked, "No Amanda I just wanted to tell her that someone special is coming over and should be their in a few minutes," "Ok," replied Amanda and she hung up. Hilde Maxwell was not happy at all that this man was deliberately hitting on her. "Look Mister this is the last time I will fix your car but if you keep touching me I will have to call the police for harassment." Said Hilde, "And what are they going to do call your dead husband." He said with a smile which made Hilde very angry and she tried to throw a punch at him only to have it blocked. Amanda in the mean time went back into the shop her anger boiling inside. It was then that the door to the shop opened and a tall handsome young man with a long braid entered. "Hello my mom is busy but I can help you," said Amanda as she came out from behind the counter her face was already greasy from fixing the fan on one of the engines. "Hi are you Amanda Maxwell?" he said and she nodded then that face hit her. Amanda was not stupid for she saw pictures of him and her mom at their wedding he has the same eyes as her and facial complexion with a more masculine look. "Daddy?" she said with eyes wide and he opened his arms and she ran into them. "Mommy and I were waiting for you for a long time," she said and he hugged her back, "I know," Duo said, "Where is mommy anyway?" "She is out back with this big mean man who has been hitting on her for a long time and she does not like it he sometimes hits her when she tries to hit him back." She said and Duo could hear yelling from behind the shop. Amanda hid behind the counter and Duo stood up and went out back. 

            Hilde rubbed her head, "You bitch you don't get it do you your husband is no longer here to take care of you and yet you wait for him?" he said and hit her again. Hilde got up and waited for the next blow as the man reared back and let his fist fly. Hilde closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. Opening her eyes she found the fist of the man that was going to strike her being held but another hand. "It is very obvious to me that your are the bad guy here and I don't appreciate my wife being beaten or hit on by the likes of you." He said and shoved him back. Hilde was stunned but managed to recover to yell at her savior when she saw the long brown braid and violet eyes staring at her. The man recovered and tried to hit Duo but he jumped over him and gave him a roundhouse kick sending him out of the shop. Giving her a hand Duo helped her to her feet where she hugged him and cried on his shoulder. "Duo! You know how long I have waited for you?" she said and the braided pilot spoke up, "Six years Hilde six years I know I wanted to come home for so long. I did not know about your pregnancy till Misty told me when she found me. Hilde she is beautiful just like her mother," he said and kissed her not caring for the grease on her face. Amanda ran out from her hiding place and hugged her daddy as well. The Maxwell's then closed shop to spend the rest of the time catching up. Hilde could not help but notice how much Duo has grown and filled out over the years. She looked around his neck to see the crystal that hung their, _the heart of Deathscythe has brought him home to me, she thought as they went to the park and played with their daughter. _

            It was another hard day for Dorothy Winner as she went to pick up her son Kasim from preschool. It was Friday and the two of them where going to catch a movie. The long walk to her car was sometimes the scariest for there was a gang there that always eluded the security guards. Dorothy wanted nothing more then to go home to her son and sleep in her bed for she was exhausted. Suddenly just as expected the gang showed up. "Well Mrs. Winner it seems to me that it is time to pay the nightly toll." He said as he came up to her knife in hand. Dorothy knew that this would happen again like always. They would take her money and then tear up her dress so she would have to buy a new one. Security was excellent but these men where once professional assassins looking for a way to elude the guards and rob her before she got their. Dorothy backed away, "Do what ever you like but leave me alone," she growled and they advanced, "No for we like going after rich ladies like yourself Mrs. Winner," he said and then the others attacked her for her bag. Suddenly a shadow came out of nowhere and picked up Dorothy and carrying her off to the side missing the gang member's knife by a few inches. She looked at the man who saved her but could not see his face in the dark. The man calmly put her down and faced the gang members, "Who are you?" the leader said, "Quatre Reberba Winner the husband of a Mrs. Dorothy Catalonia Winner." He said and the gang looked at each other. _Quatre! Dorothy thought but before she could say anything a fight broke out. _

            The first member came at her but Quatre tripped him and giving him a high kick to the face sent him flying. Feeling calm he waited till they call came at him at once. He moved and blocked each blow. "For a gang of assassins you sure don't act like it." He mocked and moved out of the way of being hit with a bullet. They opened fire on him but he dodged them easily. Running at them at full speed Quatre delivered some very precise very hard blows that made then all fall like stones after being thrown fifteen feet in the air. The leader he grabbed by the collar pulling his close so that their faces almost touched he growled at him, "Touch my wife or anyone I know again asshole and I will not hesitate to kill you," he said and threw him to the ground. The gang member got up and ran for his life. The streetlight surrounded him as he turned to his wife. 

            Dorothy could see him clearly now the tall handsome man that he had become. Six foot two and with a lean and powerfully built body Dorothy was stunned that this was the Quatre she remembered. She could see him help her up on her feet, "Quatre?" she said and received the gentlest of hugs and a deep kiss that she had never tasted in a long time. It was then that she knew that this was the husband that had returned to her from the dead. Returning the kiss Dorothy could feel the tears coming down from her face. "I missed you so much Dorothy I am sorry for leaving you," he said and she held him, "No Quatre it was not your fault that Neo Oz attacked and I was taken away from you." He said and she cried for the first time in years. 

            Upon entering the house Dorothy was greeted by Kasim who was happy to see his mother, "I am sorry I could not pick you up sweetheart," she said and held him up. Kasim just hugged his mother, "That is ok mommy," then he noticed the man behind him, "Mommy who is he?" he said pointing to Quatre, "That Kasim is your daddy," and the little boy looked at Quatre with curiosity. Quatre felt the tears coming form his eyes, "He's my son?" he said and Dorothy nodded, "What is your name?" he asked, "Kasim," the boy replied and he grabbed him and hugged him tight. "Kasim is it that is a wonderful name I will make a promise that I would be the best daddy ever." He said and Kasim saw tears coming from his eyes and hugged him back. 

            It was late evening in the Yuy home and the lights where out as the group settled in for the night, but unknown to them they where being watched by two sets of eyes that seemed to glow with the night. _Are you sure that this is a good idea? Heero thought to Misty, __yes and I think Hitomi knows for I did make that promise to her. Misty replied and spread her wings. Heero did as well for he was the angel and they flew towards the house. _

            Hitomi was about to fall asleep when she heard the rustle of wings and a soft thud on the roof. Getting up she went to the window and opened it to the balcony only to find nothing. She then walked out just as a dark shadow passed over her. "Hello?" she said and a dark shadow landed in front of her. Leaping back the six year old looked at her intruder. The glowing crystal on her neck gave her away, "Misty?" she said and the girl nodded. Leaping down from the balcony the two embraced each other. "Did you keep your promise?" she asked and she could feel a nod. She leaned away from Misty, "So where is he? Where is daddy," and just as she said it another person appeared at the window with wings spread then disappeared. With a flick of her hand Misty turned on the lights and Hitomi gasped at the Japanese man before her. "Daddy?" she said as he opened his arms to her and hugged her with sobs coming from his eyes. "So you are Hitomi the daughter I never got the chance to know." He said and she nodded, turning to Misty she hugged her again, "Thank you for keeping your promise does' mommy know?" and the two shook her head and with that Heero leaped out the window again into the sky and towards the window on the other side of the house. 

            Relena has a sense to know that someone was in her room and reached for her gun. Walking towards the window she could see that it was open and the wind was already coming in. "Alright you if you don't show yourself right now I will be forced to all the police." She said, "And what if the police where told not to interfere with a family reunion." Said a voice and Relena dropped the gun and whirled around to face Heero. He welcomed her back into his arms and they held each other for a long time. "Misty is with Hitomi right now and she is beautiful." He said and she smiled, "At last it is over and we can be a family again," she said and together they held each other. 

            It was sometime later when everything was settled again that the group celebrated their first year back with the new additions to the family, Duo and Hilde had another child a boy and Heero and Relena had another daughter. Quatre and Dorothy had another son and Lucretzia and Millardo had another boy. Wufei and Sally have married along with Trowa and Midii and have their first born out for everyone to see. Misty decided to stay with the Yuy family and helped take care of the house hold chores with the servants. The silent pilot was finally happy to have a home to call home. As the picnic went on the families caught up with all the dealings that went on in the world and each other. And as the world goes on the balance has been restored. 

THE END background music 'Hero' from Chad Koreger from the Spiderman soundtrack

**CREDITS IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER**

**DIRECTOR: BLACK DRAGON**

**PRODUCER: BLACK DRAGON**

**CAMERA MAN: JEFF RICHARDSON**

**CAMERA LOCATION ADVISOR: MARK STEVENS**

**LOCATIONS: **

**HAWAII**** UNIT**

**WAIKIKI**** RESORT**

**HOTEL MOLOKAI**

**PEGGY ANDERSON**

**KAMAKANA SHINOTA**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO THE ****HAWAII**** VISITORS BEUREL **

**CIRO ****EGYPT**** UNIT:**

**NATIONAL RESOURCES SOCITEY**

**NATION WILDLIFE ORGANIZATION**

**BEIJING****CHINA**** UNIT: **

**THE CHINESE INTERNATIONAL FILM INSTITUTION**

**THE ****TENTAI****TEMPLE******

**AMAZON RAINFOREST UNIT: **

**BRAZILIAN GOVERNMENT**

**NATIONAL AUDOBON SOCIETY**

**ALL THE FARMERS**

**MOSCOW****RUSSIA**** UNIT: **

**THE RUSSIAN GOVERNMENT**

**WHITE TIGER NATIONAL PRESERVE**

**SIBERIAN WILDLIFE REFUGE**

**DEATH VALLEY UNIT:**

**UNITED STATES AIRFORCE**

**NATIONAL WILDLIFE RESERVES**

**ENVIRONMENTAL PROTECTION AGENCY**

**STATE OF ****CALIFORNIA******

**ALASKA**** UNIT:**

**THE ESKIMO PEOPLE**

**STATE OF ****ALASKA**** WILD LIFE REFUGE**

**NORTHERN EUROPE**** UNIT:**

**UN HONORS SOCIETY**

**MAKEUP: SALLY MOORE**

**MAKEUP SPECIALIST: ANDY LAMIK**

**HAIR SPECIALIST: MARIALENA ****DAVIS**** (REAL PERSON NAME THAT I BORROWED SINCE SHE WANTED TO BE A BEAUTICIAN)**

**COSTUME DESIGN:**

**ANDREW WILLCOCKS**

**MATHEW WILLDROW**

**MIKE SHEN LI CHOW**

**REBECAH DEMORAL**

**SPECIAL EFFECTS MAKEUP: TIM REMONDS AND DEAN ULRICH**

** SPECIAL EFFECTS COSTUME DESIGN: TAILOR PETERS AND KEAHI SHIMAZAWA**

**SPECIAL EFFECTS ****MOBILE**** SUIT DESIGNS: STAN KEOKAHA AND MIKEY MCGREGOR**

**VISUAL MOBLE SUIT DESIGNS: HEDIO OKAMOTO**

**ON LOCATION ****MOBILE**** SUIT VISUAL EFFECTS: HEDIO OKAMOTO**

**COCKPIT DESIGNS: DEAN ANDERSON**

**MUSIC COMPOSERS: **

**TWO-MIX**

**BACKSTREET BOYS**

**PLUS ONE**

**JOHN WILLIAMS**

**B52'S **

**BRITNEY SPEARS**

**FAITH HILL**

**MIYU**

**PHIL COLINS**

**PAUL GORDON**

**KONNA YUKARI**

**LENNY KRAVITS **

**VENESSA WILLIAMS**

**AGAIN**

**Composer and singer: Lenny Kravits**

**TRUTH**

**Composer and singers: Two Mix**

**KNIGHTS ON FIRE**

**Composer and singers: Two Mix**

**COLORS OF THE WIND**

**Composer and singer: Vanessa Williams**

**TOKIMEKI NO DOUKASEN**

**Composer and singer: Konna Yukari**

**DROWNING: **

**Composer and singers: Backstreet boys**

**LAST FLIGHT OUT**

**Composer and singer: Plus One**

**WAY TO FURY**

**Composer: John Williams**

**STARGATE THEME**

**Composer: John Williams**

**VAMPIRE HUNTER D THEME**

**Composer: Miyu**

**STRONGER**

**Composer and singer: Britney Spears**

**SOUL OF AN ANGEL**

**Unknown**

**BRIGHNESS AND DARKNESS**

**Unknown**

**CHOSEN ONE**

**Composer and singer: B52's **

**THERE YOU'LL BE**

**Composer and singer: Faith Hill**

**TWO WORLDS**

**Composer: Tim Rice **

**Singer: Phil Collins**

**SON OF MAN**

**Composer: Tim Rice**

**Singer: Phil Collins**

**YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART**

**Composer: Tim Rice**

**Singer: Phil Collins**

**DIGIMON SEASON THREE THEME**

**Singer: Paul Gordon**

**CAST**

**MISTY KALANI: MEGAN HI'IAKA**

**MITCH KEKUANOA: SAMUEL HENDERSON**

**DUO MAXWELL: ANDREW RICHARDSON**

**HILDE MAXWELL: ELENA COLLINS**

**AMANDA MAXWELL: MARIA ANDREWS**

**HEERO YUY: YOSHI MURAMACHI**

**RELENA PEACECRAFT YUY: KRISTINA PHILIPS**

**HITOMI YUY: MICHIKO MEYERS**

**TROWA BARTON: DAVID CORPUS**

**MIDII UNE: PERSILLA SUNNAN**

**LADY UNE: GENINE YUKASHI**

**CATHERINE BLOOM: MALISSA PEKINGS**

**MILLARDO PEACECRAFT: SEAN GRANT**

**LUCRETZIA NOIN PEACECRAFT: SHETINA PO'AHA**

**MICHAEL PEACECRAFT: MATHEW PETERSON**

**QUATRE REBERBA WINNER: ROGER MCGREGOR**

**DOROTHY ****CATALONIA**** WINNER: SHELLY MATHEWS**

**KASIM WINNER: BILLY MARKS**

**SALLY ****PO****:  AMANDA PARKER**

**CHANG WUFEI: LI YOUNG**

**MCDURAL: PATRICK HENRYS**

**TEN-CHI: PARKER COELHO**

**TSU-LAN KACHIYORI: WANG LI SHINOTA**

**HOWARD: FRANK PETERS**

**COMMANDER AT THE ANTARTIC BASE: PETER HUGHOH**

**RAPIST: SAMUEL SOLAN**

**MONK: YU QUI ON**

**NEO OZ SOLDIERS: **

**MICHAEL PARKS**

**TORI YAMAGUCHI**

**SEAN MENAGE**

**TONY SMARTS**

**WILLIAM GORDON**

**UKAMI SHEI**

**ANNIE FARMASTER**

**PREVENTERS: **

**SHELLY WALTERS**

**BARBRA KALILIKANE**

**HERMAN OKIMOTO**

**BYRON RAWLINS**

**KELEB SWANSON**

**HARRY LINKEY**

**PARKER WRIGHT**

**GREGORY PETERS**

**All animals in this film where not harmed in any way possible. **

**This is copyrighted to Sunrise Inc. and Bandai I have no rights over these except for Misty, Mitch, the villains and the Thunderbird gundam. **

**Most of the credits is bullshit but I finished this at ****2:00**** in the morning Hawaii time and it took me three months and kicked out of college to finish this. So I hope you enjoy it. **

**Gundam wing is property to ****Sunrise**** and Bandai. **

**GUNDAM WING: THE SEVENTH GUNDAM PILOT ; THE JOURNEY OF MISTY**


End file.
